Carmen en Hill Sojourn School
by Elinor
Summary: La vida en el colegio ingles Hill Sojourn transcurre en tranquilidad, no exenta de cierta seriedad y formalismo, sin embargo la llegada de un nueva alumna extranjera dará al traste con el idílico ambiente escolar y sus “británicas” tradiciones...
1. Introducción

_INTRODUCCIÓN.  
Esta historia es un homenaje a los libros de Enid Blyton (especialmente Torres de Mallory y las Mellizas de Sta Clara), que tan buenos ratos nos hicieron pasar cuando éramos niñas.___

_La historia transcurre en la década de los ochenta, en un "típico" colegio inglés para chicas. Es la historia del típico grupito de amigas inglesas descrito en los libros que he mencionado, cuya vida sufre un cambio al tener que compartir habitación con una nueva alumna, de nacionalidad española, que no está nada dispuesta a adaptarse a las costumbres británicas._

_Como la autora no ha estado ni en Inglaterra ni en un colegio de este estilo (y menos a la edad en que escribió estas historias), se sirvió de los libros de Enid Blyton y otras autoras inglesas para recrear la vida en estos colegios. Como estos libros hace "algunos" años que están escritos (vale, la mayoría están ambientados entre 1960-70, pero a mi me han hecho reír, la verdad), notareis que algunas costumbres pueden parecer desfasadas, pero se mantienen por ser ideales para darle un toque humorístico al relato. Además, la autora declara haber alterado con premeditación y alevosía las costumbres tanto inglesas como españolas cada vez que la historia lo necesitaba, exagerando los tópicos propios de cada país, como puede ser la fama de la comida inglesa o la impuntualidad española._

_Estas historias se empezaron a escribir en los primeros años de instituto y se acabaron en la mismísima universidad con la ayuda de una buena amiga. Por eso notareis que tanto el estilo como la temática de la historia, a medida que van pasando los cursos, va evolucionando desde temas mas infantiles e inocentes a otros mas adultos.___

_El primer fic no es nada del otro mundo, sirve mas que nada de presentación de los protagonistas, del colegio, sus costumbres etc. Es a medida que van pasando los cursos y las protagonistas crecen y, sobre todo, cuando aparecen chicos en la historia cuando, a mi parecer, la historia empieza a ser mas divertida (o eso creo ¬_¬_!_).___

_Pero sobre eso, tendréis que opinar vosotros. ¡No seais muy duros! ^_^___

_PROTAGONISTAS:___

_Alumnas 2º curso:___

_Carmen Castells ___

_Samantha Durckworth___

_May Fitzgerald___

_Joan McKenzie___

_Harriet Jones___

_Pamela Fletcher___

_Jane Ballantyne___

_Jill Scott___

_Otras alumnas:___

_Sandy Carpenter (delegada de alumnas)___

_Heather Irons (capitana de deportes)___

_Algunas Profesoras:___

_Miss Robinsson (directora)___

_Miss Sullivan (profesora de español)___

_Miss Willson (profesora de ingles)___

_Mademoiselle Yvette Levere (profesora de francés)___

_Miss Adams (música)___

_Miss Davenport (educación física)___

_Enfermera Beresford (ama de llaves y enfermera del colegio)___

_Notas:___

_Las frases entre   quiere decir que son pronunciadas en castellano original, noruego, frances, en valenciano, etc. En el resto de conversaciones que no tengan   se sobrentiende que hablan en inglés.___

_Como las costumbres escolares inglesas (cursos, asignaturas, horarios, vacaciones, etc) están inventados, sería una suerte que alguien que conociera todo esto me escribiera para poder saber de una puñetera vez cómo estudian en Inglaterra.._


	2. La llegada de una nueva alumna

**CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA DE UNA NUEVA ALUMNA_._****__**

****

Octubre, 1986 

            Hill Sojourn School había sido construido en una tranquila comarca rural, entre campos de labranza, granjas y un bosque que lo separaba de Dorester, el pueblo más cercano, a apenas tres kilómetros. Su entrada la constituía un magnífico arco que abría una corta avenida franqueada por una serie de robles. El edificio principal del colegio, se alzaba orgulloso en medio de una gran extensión de parque; era una construcción de ladrillo rojo y con enredaderas y rosales trepando por algunas de sus paredes, y estaba unido a otros dos edificios adyacentes por medio de una serie de galerías. El que tenía forma de ele, estaba destinado a los dormitorios, y en el otro se habían instalado las diferentes aulas. 

Detrás de los edificios principales, el parque alternaba extensas zonas de césped y de jardín, con diversas pistas deportivas dispuestas cuidadosamente alrededor del gimnasio, un edificio relativamente más moderno que el resto de construcciones y que protegía del viento la piscina del colegio.

            La edad de las alumnas oscilaba entre los doce y los dieciocho años. Aproximadamente dos centenares de niñas distribuidas en seis cursos, según su edad, estudiaban y vivían en el colegio. Algunas lo hacían solamente durante el año escolar, otras incluso permanecían en vacaciones. De su educación se encargaba un preparado claustro de profesoras que muchas veces tenían que hacer verdaderos milagros para supervisar a tanta adolescente junta.

            Aquella tarde, en la biblioteca, Rachel Sullivan, profesora de Lengua española, era la encargada de la hora de estudio del segundo curso. Cerca de una veintena de niñas, que rondaban los trece años y pertenecientes a aquel curso, estaban inclinadas sobre sus deberes mientras la profesora las vigilaba atentamente. 

La directora insistía mucho en la necesidad de inculcar una rutina de trabajo a las niñas para que en el futuro pudieran afrontar cualquier tarea. Tal vez aquel fuera una de las razones del buen rendimiento académico del colegio y que había empezado a darle cierta fama en la última década. Hill Sojourn no seleccionaba a sus alumnas según la posición económica y social de la familia, pero tampoco lo hacía entre las niñas de mejor expediente académico. El claustro se enorgullecía de poder sacar partido hasta de la mas desastrosa de las alumnas y a la directora le gustaba recordarles siempre que su principal función era la de formar personas. Algo bastante duro, pensaba Miss Sullivan, cuando ponían bajo su responsabilidad a tantas niñas alejadas de sus hogares por los más diversos motivos.

            La profesora intentó reprimir un suspiro de resignación mientras intentaba volver a sus propias tareas. Hacer guardia no era una de sus ocupaciones preferidas y, además, su mente aun le estaba dando vueltas a la conversación que, aquella misma mañana, había tenido con Miss Robinsson, la directora del colegio.

            En el último momento una nueva alumna había sido matriculada en aquel curso y la mujer aún estaba sorprendida por el hecho de la directora la hubiera aceptado en el colegio con tan poco tiempo y con el curso ya en marcha desde hacía un par de semanas. Ciertamente en el colegio aun sobraban un par de plazas, pero encontraba raro que, sabiendo cómo eran las ocupantes del dormitorio asignado a aquella niña, la directora hubiera  decidido incluirla en aquel grupo.

La nueva viviría con siete niñas muy diferentes entre sí y que, en todo el curso anterior no habían logrado, e incluso no habían tenido el mínimo interés, por convertirse en buenas amigas. No es que se llevaran mal, reconoció la mujer, no solían pelearse ni discutir, pero tampoco podía decirse que entre ellas hubiera la camaradería y amistad que siempre se originaba en un grupo de chicas que conviven las veinticuatro horas del día durante todo un curso escolar. 

En los años que llevaba en la enseñanza, Miss Sullivan nunca había visto una clase tan desunida como aquella y no se lo explicaba. Hablaban entre ellas, eso era cierto, y también las había visto jugar. Sin embargo, en todo el año anterior no las había visto profundizar en su amistad y parecía que aquel curso iban por el mismo camino.

La directora le había dicho que la nueva necesitaría mucha ayuda por parte de sus nuevas compañeras pero Miss Sullivan dudaba que éstas estuvieran por la labor.

            Miss Sullivan observó a las alumnas en cuestión. Las únicas que por ahora habían entablado una verdadera amistad eran Joanna McKenzie y Pamela Fletcher, lo cual no podía decirse que fuera una suerte pues ambas eran excesivamente revoltosas. En ese momento, ambas se hallaban confabulando en voz baja, escondidas tras sus libros de texto. Cuando la profesora les mandó volver a sus tareas, Joan frunció el ceño enfadada y Pam, tras unos minutos de mirar su libro sin demasiado interés, intentó ahogar un bostezo sin demasiado éxito.

            La vista de Miss Sullivan se detuvo en una niña delgada, y de pelo corto que miraba aturdida su libreta de ejercicios. Se llamaba Jane Ballantyne y con sólo trece años era una de las mejores deportistas del colegio. Jane podía haber accedido fácilmente a cualquier escuela especializada en deportes donde le hubiera sido muy fácil aprobar, pero sus padres habían preferido matricularla en un colegio que, sin dejar atrás los deportes, destacaba especialmente por su rendimiento académico. En opinión de su padre, eso era lo que le hacía falta a la niña, siempre demasiado dispuesta a correr por la pista de atletismo o lanzar una pelota por encima de la red en la cancha de tenis, en cualquier momento.

            A su lado estaba sentada Harriet Jones, que contrastaba vivamente con ella por su dedicación al estudio. Harriet era diligente y aseada en su trabajo. Mientras que Jane siempre entregaba sus deberes llenos de tachones y errores, ella los entregaba inmaculados y sin ningún error. Para Harriet lo primero era el estudio y se escandalizaba al observar la indolencia de Jane, Pam y Joan en cuanto a aquel tema. Por su trabajo e intachable comportamiento había sido nombrada Delegada de su curso. Miss Sullivan sospechaba que Harriet debía hacer grandes esfuerzos para imponer su autoridad pues niñas como Joan y Pam, parecían poco dispuestas a obedecer a alguien como ella.

            Junto a la ventana estaba sentada May Fitzgerald, recién llegada de Irlanda. Era una bonita muchacha de rizos pelirrojos, brillantes ojos verdes y de carácter alegre. No parecía estar muy preocupada por el hecho de estar lejos de su país, sin embargo su mirada solía perderse por la ventana, mientras suspiraba aburrida. Había sido matriculada en Hill Sojourn gracias al testamento de su madrina, una excentrica inglesa quien había ofrecido costear la educación de la niña, siempre que fuera matriculada en su antiguo colegio. Su padre, un comerciante de Dublin, no había dudado en aprovechar la oportunidad y había convencido a su hija de lo bien que se lo pasaría allí. De otro modo, May se hubiera negado a ser matriculada en un colegio lejos de su querida familia. Sin embargo, y tras dos semanas allí, la niña irlandesa empezaba a sospechar que su padre la había engañado descaradamente.

            A su lado se hallaba Jill Scott, una niña de aspecto insignificante a primera vista. Sin embargo, si se la observaba bien, la primera impresión cambiaba totalmente. Jilly había obtenido la beca del colegio para estudiar allí y tras sus gafas relucían unos inteligentes ojos azules. Sus padres poseían una pequeña granja en Gales y por ello, a pesar de estar delgada, la niña era fuerte y vigorosa, y lucía un saludable bronceado campestre. Jilly siempre estaba estudiando, sin preocuparse de las demás actividades que ofrecía el colegio. A pesar de ser su segundo año allí, aún no acababa de comprender el alborotador comportamiento de algunas de sus compañeras, con las que chocaba su carácter campesino. Desde pequeña, Jilly estaba acostumbrada a trabajar duro y por eso no comprendía la holgazanería de esas compañeras a quienes no parecía importarles el dinero que sus padres gastaban en su educación.

            La última del grupo era Samantha Durckworth, una niña tranquila, de aspecto angelical, con cabellos rubios y ojos grises. Samantha era algo único en el colegio, no porque su padre era millonario, sino porque éste era un importante aristócrata y lo normal hubiera sido que la niña hubiese sido educada en prestigioso colegio donde iba lo mejor de su clase social. Había cursado el ciclo primario en un selecto pensionado pero ahora se hallaba en Hill Sojourn, para estudiar el ciclo medio. Las alumnas del colegio pocas veces se acordaban de la noble familia de Samantha y ésta disfrutaba viviendo una vida sencilla, ocupando su tiempo en estudios y deportes, procurando olvidar el anterior colegio en que había estado.

            Miss Sullivan las miró escéptica. Juntas hubieran formado un grupito animado y alegre donde hubieran podido beneficiarse mutuamente de sus respectivas cualidades. Sin embargo cada una de ellas iba a su propio aire y, aunque se conocían lo suficiente, ninguna parecía tener interés en establecer una amistad más profunda con las otras y defendían su individualismo ferozmente. Entonces ¿por qué la directora había insistido en poner a la nueva en aquel dormitorio?

            Por cuarta vez en aquel día, abrió la carpeta que Miss Robinsson le había dado a ella, y las demás profesoras, sobre la nueva alumna. Era costumbre en el colegio que todas las niñas nuevas tuvieran un informe que contenía datos personales y un expediente sobre su anterior vida escolar, para que las profesoras no tuvieran ningún problema con ellas.        

            Miss Sullivan se quedó mirando pensativa la foto de su nueva alumna. Era una niña de trece años, de rostro tostado por el sol que, desde la foto la miraba risueña, con una pícara sonrisa. La profesora la miró con interés, había algo en su rostro que la atraía, tal vez fuesen sus grandes ojos oscuros, o su simpática expresión, pero sin duda era una de esas niñas que conseguía amigos con facilidad.

            Después de la hora de estudio, las niñas recibieron la noticia de la llegada de una nueva compañera. La directora había llamado a Harriet en su calidad de jefe del curso y había estado hablando un buen rato con ella. Cuando la niña regresó a la sala de recreo de su curso, sus compañeras la rodearon con curiosidad.

- Y bien, ¿qué te ha dicho? 

- ¿Nos van a castigar por algo?- preguntó Joan que siempre temía ser llamada al despacho en cualquier momento. No sería la primera vez que Miss Robinsson llamaba a la jefe del curso para hablar de sus bromas y a la niña no le gustaba nada que luego, ésta la sermoneara delante de toda la clase en nombre de la directora. Además, estaba convencida de que Harriet disfrutaba poniéndola en evidencia delante de sus compañeras.

- Tranquilízate- la interrumpió Harriet. - No me han llamado para reñirnos, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¡No me digas que nos han felicitado por algo! - exclamó Pam incrédula.

- ¡No he querido decir eso!- exclamó Harriet.

- Entonces ¿qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Jane impaciente.

            Pero Harriet se tomó su tiempo. Se tomaba muy en serio su cargo como delegada y no le gustaba que la presionaran. Miró los rostros expectantes de sus compañeras y tranquilamente se sentó en una silla. 

- Miss Robinsson me ha comunicado que llega una novata.

- ¿Y esa es la gran noticia?- preguntó Pam desilusionada.

- Pero es que nos se trata de una novata normal y corriente...

- ¿Acaso viene de la luna?- interrumpió Joan divertida.

            Harriet la miró impaciente ¿por qué Joan tenía la irritable costumbre de interrumpir a todo el mundo con algún chiste tonto? Decidió no hacerle caso y siguió explicando.

- Miss Robinsson dice que no ha podido venir antes porque ha estado enferma, pero que mañana cogerá el avión hacia Londres...

            Ante aquellas palabras todas se miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Avión? - le interrumpió May interesada -¿Es extranjera? ¿De donde es?

- Bueno, Miss Robinsson no me lo ha dicho, pero...

- ¿Entonces como sabes que es extranjera? – saltó rápidamente Joan, a quien le encantaba sacar defectos a su perfecta compañera. – ¡Vaya, no es propio de ti sacar conclusiones precipitadas....!

Harriet visiblemente contrariada encaró la mirada burlona de Joan mientras Pam y Jane reían por lo bajo.

- Miss Robinsson quiere que la ayudemos en lo posible, al parecer habla poco inglés. 

Con aquel dato miró triunfante a Joan quien, dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata, frunció el ceño enfada. Harriet finalmente optó por ignorarla y siguió hablando. 

- Aunque por la expresión que me ha puesto la directora, yo diría que sus conocimientos deben ser mas bien nulos. Lo principal es que tiene costumbres diferentes a las nuestras y la directora ha pedido nuestra colaboración para ayudarla en lo que podamos y que tengamos paciencia con ella.

            Las niñas se miraron sorprendidas al oír eso. Finalmente Jilly habló:

- Es decir, que nos toca de hacer de niñeras.

- ¡Si lo miras de ese modo! - le contestó Harriet. Jilly no dijo nada más pero no parecía nada contenta con la noticia. Ella ya tenía bastante trabajo con sus estudios para tener que perder el tiempo con una extranjera.

            Sin embargo Joan se animó de golpe y sonrió traviesamente.

- Creo que este curso será divertido. ¿Y cuando dices que llega la novata?

- Mañana, antes de la hora de la merienda.

            Al día siguiente, las niñas esperaron expectantes la llegada de la nueva. Tras la hora de la merienda y en vista de que aún no había llegado, se apostaron en lo alto de la escalera que desembocaba en el amplio vestíbulo del colegio, esperando su inminente llegada.

- No creo que estemos haciendo lo correcto... - empezó a decir Harriet pero Joan la obligó a callar con una furiosa mirada. Realmente, Harriet y su manera de ser tan perfecta, le atacaban los nervios.

- ¿Creéis que tardará mucho?- preguntó Jilly mientras pensaba en todo el trabajo que había dejado abandonado. Sin embargo tampoco ella había podido resistir la tentación de ver llegar a la nueva y había acompañado a sus compañeras.

- Se está retrasando- dijo Harriet - La directora me dijo que llegaría entre la cuatro y las cinco...

- ¡Pues ya casi son las seis! - suspiró Pam.- Creo que la novata es algo impuntual, ¿no os parece?

            Todas le dieron la razón mientras permanecían sentadas en el suelo con expresión aburrida.

            De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta y todas se incorporaron sobresaltadas. Escondidas en lo alto de la escalera vieron aparecer a la directora mientras una doncella abría la puerta.

            Intentaron agudizar su vista pero fuera ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces aún no habían sido encendidas. Por ello las niñas sólo pudieron ver a un hombre alto y moreno que saludó a Miss Robinsson en inglés. Curiosas intentaron distinguir mejor la pequeña figura que se escondía entre las sombras del amplio vestíbulo. Sin embargo les fue imposible.

- ¿Veis algo? - preguntó Pam en voz baja.

- Desde aquí no se la puede ver bien.- murmuró May.

- ¡A ver si nos oirán! - dijo alarmada Harriet.

            Y no bien dijo eso cuando la pequeña figura levantó la cabeza y miró hacia donde estaban ellas.

            Aún así no la vieron bien y solo vieron parte de su rostro, un mechón de pelo negro que caía sobre unos ojos oscuros y profundos.

            A pesar de que la misma oscuridad que les impedía ver a la niña nueva, le impedía a ella verlas, todas las niñas estuvieron convencidas de que aquella niña les estaba mirando y que era capaz de distinguirlas perfectamente.

            Sin decir nada todas se levantaron y salieron corriendo antes de que Miss Robinsson las viese espiando desde lo alto de la escalera. No pararon hasta llegar a su dormitorio.

- ¡Sabía que nos pillarían! - exclamó Harriet nerviosa.

- ¡No digas bobadas! - contestó Joan impaciente - No nos han pillado, que la nueva nos haya visto no significa nada. ¡Además! ¡Tampoco estábamos haciendo nada malo, aunque Harriet parece opinar lo contrario! - añadió irónica.

            La aludida enrojeció ante aquel comentario pero no se molestó en replicar.

            Durante más de media hora, las niñas esperaron impacientes que la directora apareciera con la nueva alumna, pero ambas se hacían de rogar.

            Finalmente Jilly se subió a su litera y abrió el libro de historia, dispuesta a preparar la lección del día siguiente. Nerviosa, Pam empezó a molestar a Joan que finalmente la obsequió con un golpe de almohada. Sin embargo Pam tenía bastante práctica en aquello y lo esquivó hábilmente. El almohadón dio a Jane en plena cara.

- ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?! - exclamó la niña enfadada y se lo devolvió a Joan con gran fuerza. Joan se limitó a esquivarlo y el segundo golpe lo recibió May que cayó sobre su cama con almohadón incluido.

            Se levantó dispuesta a perseguir a Joan por toda la habitación y Jane se unió a la persecución mientras Harriet, escandalizada ante su comportamiento, les reñía para que se detuvieran. Pero Jane y May estaban decididas a vengarse de Joan y la ignoraron completamente. Con una sonrisa divertida, Samantha se apartó de su camino justo en el momento en que Joan contraatacaba con otro almohadón, lanzado con tal mala puntería que derribó a Harriet.

            Joan, al ver su tiro fallado y que las otras dos avanzaban amenazadoramente hacia ella retrocedió unos pasos para huir. Sin embargo Pam no se lo permitió y se lanzó sobre ella tirándola sobre la cama, tras un leve forcejeo Joan se libró de ella e intentó escapar mientras Harriet gritaba indignada que pararan de una vez.

            En ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Miss Robinsson entró en el dormitorio. La directora tosió discretamente para hacer notar su presencia y sus alumnas volvieron la cabeza hacia ella. 

            Y fue entonces cuando la vieron por primera vez. 

            En el rostro de todas se reflejó el mayor de los asombros al ver a la niña que estaba al lado de la directora, y al principio nadie reaccionó. 

            Tan diferente era a ellas que sólo podían preguntarse de dónde había salido una niña como aquella: no era muy alta y tenía la piel muy bronceada; su pelo era una corta melena de un color negro, con un mechón que le cubría un ojo; sus ojos eran castaños oscuros; vestía unos viejos vaqueros, zapatillas deportivas, un jersey a rayas azules, un pañuelo en el cuello, un ancho cinturón y un brazalete de cuero en la mano derecha y, además, colgada a la espalda llevaba una guitarra.

                        Todas las niñas se miraron entre ellas sorprendidas mientras se levantaban y procuraban arreglar el estropicio. Al notar el repentino silencio Jilly levantó la cabeza de su libro y miró boquiabierta a su nueva compañera. Al ver que la directora la miraba se levantó rápidamente y, en silencio, se colocó junto a sus compañeras. 

Finalmente May susurró:

- Nunca había visto a nadie tan... tan... 

- ¿Latino? - preguntó Samantha acabando su frase y la irlandesa asintió con la cabeza.

            Miss Robinsson hizo que la nueva diera unos pasos hacia delante.

- Niñas, esta es vuestra nueva compañera, se llama Carmen Castells.

            Las niñas se le acercaron y le sonrieron amablemente. Aún así la nueva las miró tímida y asustada.

            Por fin Joan decidió hablar y preguntó:

- ¿Eres francesa?

            Y entonces Carmen le echó una mirada verdaderamente enojada y al ver su expresión, Joan dio un paso hacia atrás impresionada.

- Carmen es española - se apresuró a aclarar Miss Robinsson. La nueva pareció calmarse ante aquella explicación y la timidez la volvió a invadir.

            Samantha sonrió ante aquel incidente Tal vez Carmen entendía poco inglés, pero había entendido lo suficiente a Joan para enojarse ante tal insinuación. ¡Menudo genio debía tener!

            Miss Robinsson dejó a la nueva en manos de sus nuevas compañeras y volvió a sus ocupaciones. Carmen no pareció muy contenta de estar entre desconocidas que hablaban una lengua que ella no entendía y que la miraban con demasiada curiosidad. Al ver lo asustada que parecía la española, Samantha se preguntó por qué había sido matriculada en un colegio inglés sin apenas conocer el idioma.

Decididamente Carmen no estaba nada contenta de estar allí y las miró con cierta hostilidad hasta que Samantha le habló en español. En realidad el español de la niña no era muy bueno, pero era la única capaz de hablarlo, ya que veraneaba en España y había podido practicar. Sus compañeras pensaron que su acento no debía ser muy bueno ya que hizo que Carmen sonriera levemente, olvidando su miedo.

            Todas la trataron con amabilidad y le dieron sus nombres. Luego Samantha le intentó explicar cual era su parte de la litera, su armario y, finalmente, le ayudaron a deshacer el equipaje.

            Las inglesas no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver que, a parte del uniforme, la ropa de Carmen estaba compuesta por pantalones vaqueros y jerseys deportivos.

- Esta no sabe lo que es una falda - comentó May.

            Una vez colocada la ropa, Carmen sacó un par de fotos y las colocó junto a la cabecera de su cama. Sus nuevas compañeras se acercaron curiosas para verlas mejor. Una de ellas debía ser una foto de sus amigos, en ella se veía a Carmen rodeada de un grupo de niños que adoptaban posiciones divertidas ante la cámara. La otra foto debía ser un retrato de su familia, y una familia numerosa, por cierto. En ella se veía a una pareja de ancianos, que debían de ser sus abuelos; dos matrimonios adultos y un hombre de unos cuarenta años, que todas relacionaron con el que habían visto en el vestíbulo, probablemente los padres y los tíos de Carmen; y alrededor de ellos un nutrido grupo de jóvenes, de edades comprendidas entre los diez y los veintitantos años.

            Joan sonrió y para lograr que Carmen hablase, preguntó quienes eran sus hermanos.

            Carmen sin sonreir siquiera, señaló a cuatro muchachos y a una joven, que parecía ser la hermana mayor. 

- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó lentamente Joan intentando que la nueva dijera algo. Pero Carmen parecía negarse a abrir la boca y señaló uno de los matrimonios sin decir nada. Joan quiso insistir pero algo en los ojos de la española le hizo cambiar de parecer cuando ésta la miró fijamente con sus ojos oscuros.

            Después de aquello, Carmen no volvió a hablar hasta la hora de cenar, donde la española demostró, por primera vez, que tenía unas costumbres muy diferentes a las inglesas y que, desde luego, no estaba nada dispuesta a adaptarse a ellas.

            Al ver la comida, Carmen no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y con gesto decidido se negó a comer.

- _¿No comes? - le preguntó Samantha en español._

- _No - respondió la española._

            Sus compañeras la miraron divertidas.

- Pero algo tendrás que comer - dijo Pam que generalmente gozaba de buen apetito.

- No - repitió Carmen y se cruzó de brazos.

            Las chicas de la mesa vecina giraron la cabeza y se la quedaron mirando.

- ¿Acaso piensas morirte de hambre? - le preguntó Samantha.

            La española la miró frunciendo el ceño, intentando comprender lo que Samantha le había dicho. Al no entender nada, sus ojos oscuros miraron interrogadoramente a la inglesa.

- _Come - le dijo Samantha._

            Carmen negó obstinadamente la cabeza y la inglesa miró a sus compañeras en busca de ayuda.

- ¿Qué hago?- preguntó.

            Todas se encogieron de hombros.

- Si no quiere comer es problema suyo - le contestó finalmente Joan - No te pongas tan maternal con nuestra española.

- Muy graciosa - respondió Samantha con ironía.

            Carmen miró a sus compañeras con curiosidad, ya que no entendía nada de lo que decían. En aquel momento Miss Sullivan se les acercó.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- La española no quiere cenar - respondió Pam con expresión divertida.

- ¿De veras? - la profesora levantó una ceja sorprendida y durante unos instantes miró pensativa a Carmen. Finalmente la mujer le dijo en su propio idioma:

- _Comprendo que estés acostumbrada a comidas mejores y que esta  cena te parezca poco apetecible... _

            Carmen levantó sorprendida la cabeza al oír hablar en español.

- _Pero debes comprender que debes alimentarte. Esta comida es buena y debes hacer un esfuerzo, ya verás como pronto te acostumbrarás a ella. Que sea diferente a la que comías en España no quiere decir que sea peor, simplemente es de otra clase... _

            Carmen miró con atención a Miss Sullivan y Samantha se sintió aliviada al ver que la profesora tomaba las riendas de la situación.

- ¡_No!   - contestó Carmen con obstinación._

            Sus compañeras se sobresaltaron al oír la respuesta y Miss Sullivan miró a Carmen con incredulidad ante aquel claro desafío a su autoridad como profesora.

            Joan sonrió y le murmuró a Pam:

- Esto empieza a ponerse interesante.

            Miss Sullivan sonrió a Carmen, animándola a comer.

- ¡ _No! - volvió a replicar Carmen mirando retadora a la mujer inglesa._

            Y entonces Miss Sullivan miró severamente a la niña.

- _¡Escúchame bien jovencita! - exclamó en español y en tono enfadado -_ Ahora mismo vas a empezar a cenar como el resto de tus compañeras. Métete en tu obstinada cabeza que ya no estás en tu casa y que esto es un colegio inglés. Por lo tanto vas a comer, tanto si te gusta la comida como si no ¿has entendido? __

            Aquel rapapolvo hubiera asustado a  cualquier alumna nueva del colegio y seguramente se hubiera echado a llorar. Sin embargo, Carmen miró a la profesora con  expresión ofendida y por un momento pareció que iba a replicarle. Pero finalmente no se atrevió a contestar y desvió su mirada hacia el plato. Durante unos segundos lo miró con desconfianza y luego, no muy segura, cogió el tenedor  y probó un bocado.

            Su expresión ofendida había sido tan cómica que Miss Sullivan había estado a punto de echarse a reír pero se contuvo a tiempo y miró con severidad a la niña.

- _¡Come!  - le ordenó y su voz sonó como un latigazo._

            Y Carmen se apresuró a obedecer tragando rápidamente. Miss Sullivan asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con expresión satisfecha.

            Sorprendidas, las alumnas de segundo miraron como Carmen comía todo lo que tenía en el plato con grandes dosis de voluntad.

- ¿Qué le habrá dicho? - preguntó May intrigada por el cambio de actitud de la española. A su lado Harriet se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, no he entendido nada. Pero, sea lo que sea, ha convencido a la española.

            Aquella noche, cuando fueron acostarse, Joan comentó:

- Tengo la impresión que con la española nos vamos a divertir.

- Seguramente - contestó Pam  y miró a la aludida que ya estaba en su cama y miraba a su alrededor, sin entender nada. - Pero primero habrá que enseñarle a hablar inglés.

- A mi me recuerda a un animal asustado. – comentó Jilly. – Me da lástima.

- Voy a apagar la luz - anunció Harriet.

            Todas se metieron en su cama y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Jilly, Jane y Samantha se durmieron casi al instante; Joan y Pam empezaron a hablar entre ellas pero Harriet las obligó a callarse y diez minutos después también dormían ella tres.

            May permaneció despierta durante unos minutos más. Antes de dormirse le gustaba recordar a su familia y a sus amigos de Irlanda, costumbre que había adoptado desde que estaba en Inglaterra. Así, todas las noches May se dormía con una sonrisa en los labios mientras pensaba en ellos.

            Pero aquella noche, cuando cerró los ojos para dormir, May no tardó en volver a abrirlos sorprendida. Se incorporó y miró hacia la cama vecina, ocupada por la nueva: no había duda, Carmen estaba llorando.

            May dudó acerca de lo que debía hacer. Recordaba perfectamente las primeras noches que había pasado en el colegio. Ella también había llorado, añorando su casa, por eso entendía perfectamente a Carmen, pero también recordaba como, en aquella ocasión, ninguna de sus compañeras se había acercado a su cama para tranquilizarla y lo sola que se había sentido.

            La irlandesa se decidió. Levantándose se acercó a la cama de Carmen y se sentó en una esquina. Al notar su presencia Carmen se volvió y gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana reconoció a la niña pelirroja que dormía a su lado.

            May sabía que no podía hablarle porque ella misma no sabía español y Carmen no sabía inglés. Por eso, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír para darle ánimos y cogerle la mano para consolarla.

- Duerme... - le susurró May. Carmen la cogió con fuerza la mano y dijo con algo en español que la irlandesa no entendió.

            May permaneció junto a ella hasta que se durmió, entonces se levantó con cuidado y volvió a su cama.

- Esta no ha venido aquí por propia voluntad - pensó mientras cerraba los ojos - ¿Por qué la habrán hecho venir a Inglaterra?


	3. Adaptándose

**ADAPTÁNDOSE**.

Al día siguiente Carmen se levantó pálida y ojerosa. Sólo con verla, todas comprendieron que no había dormido bien. Ninguna comentó nada ni pensó burlarse de ella, la mayoría habían pasado por aquello los primeros días de su estancia en el colegio.

            Cuando May se disponía a bajar para desayunar se encontró con Carmen que se quedó mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó la española con un marcado acento y pronunciando lentamente. 

- May Fitzgerald - respondió la irlandesa bastante sorprendida.

            Carmen asintió en silencio y continuó mirándola con sus ojos oscuros mientras May empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. De repente, Carmen alargó la mano y habló de nuevo:

- Gracias, May Fitzgerald.

            La irlandesa se la estrechó y sorprendida vio como Carmen se iba sin decir nada más.

Durante el desayuno, Carmen pareció dispuesta a repetir la escena del día anterior, pero una furibunda mirada de Miss Sullivan le hizo cambiar rápidamente de idea. Sus compañeras la miraron divertidas.

- Ha aprendido pronto quien manda aquí - rió Joan.

- ¿Vosotras que creéis que hará en clase? - preguntó Jane con la secreta esperanza de que las peculiaridades de la nueva alegraran la mañana en el aula.

- Ya veremos...

            Pero Carmen se estuvo quieta todas las clases de la mañana. En realidad, la española se aburrió mucho ya que no entendía nada de lo que las profesoras decían. La niña miraba inexpresiva y procuraba ocultar sus bostezos, esperando impacientemente a que se acabasen las clases. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, la española no pudo ocultar su alivio.

            Antes de que la campana anunciara la comida, Sandy Carpenter, Delegada de alumnas del colegio, pasaba por delante de uno de los dormitorios de las alumnas pequeñas, cuando oyó el sonido de una guitarra.

            Sandy se detuvo sorprendida ya que nunca había oído aquel instrumento en el colegio. Con curiosidad se acercó a la puerta desde donde salía la música y la abrió en silencio. Al mirar dentro reconoció a la niña que había llegado el día anterior. Estaba tocando la guitarra sentada en su cama, dando la espalda a la puerta, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sandy.  Ésta volvió a cerrar la puerta y siguió su camino.

- Toca muy bien - pensó admirada - Me pregunto que hará en clase de música...

            Y lo que la española hizo en clase de música, aquella misma tarde, fue revolucionar  por primera vez, a todo el segundo grado.

            La profesora de música, Miss Adams se estaba retrasando y las niñas aguardaban su llegada charlando y bromeando alegremente. Carmen permanecía en un rincón donde le habían obligado a dejar su guitarra.

-  Parece que tenga miedo de que se la robemos - comentó Joan riendo.

- ¿Cómo irá de música la española? - preguntó Jane con curiosidad.

            Joan se acercó a Carmen y le preguntó, despacio y acompañada de elocuentes gestos, para que pudiera entenderla:

- ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

            Carmen asintió con la cabeza y, antes que pudiera reaccionar, Joan y Pam se apoderaron de la guitarra y la sacaron de su funda.

- Toca alguna canción.- pidieron.

            Carmen las miró sin entender y Samantha tuvo que traducírselo. Entonces la española se encogió de hombros, cogió la guitarra, se sentó en una silla y empezó a tocar.

            Las inglesas no pudieron evitar un gesto de sorpresa al ver con que fluidez salía la música de los dedos de Carmen que empezó a cantar en voz baja. Entonces las niñas vieron como Carmen se transformaba, perdiendo su miedo. Ensiasmada en su música, fue cogiendo cierta confianza y dejó oír su voz con toda su potencia ¡Y menuda potencia!

            Sus compañeras estaban encantadas. La canción era muy animada y pronto se dieron cuenta de que era una versión en castellano de una famosa canción moderna de un grupo inglés. Pronto empezaron ellas a cantarla también y dar palmadas, acompañando la canción. Carmen dejó de cantar y se limitó a tocar la guitarra, acompañándolas con su música mientras algunas empezaban a bailar... incluso una niña se sentó delante del piano y se unió a la música, ante el entusiasmo de las presentes.

            Sin embargo la animación acabó cuando llegó Miss Adams. La guitarra, el piano y las voces enmudecieron; las que bailaban se detuvieron y las palmas cesaron, mientras todas las niñas se quedaban mirando a la profesora.

            Miss Adams las miró asombrada, sin acabar de creerse que sus alumnas hubieran montado una especie de fiesta en su ausencia. Era la primera vez que las veía hacer algo todas juntas.

Sin decir nada, la mujer se dirigió a la tarima mientras las niñas se apresuraban a sentarse en sus sitios y Carmen, sin saber dónde sentarse ni qué hacer, permanecía de pie, con la guitarra en una mano y su habitual expresión desorientada .

- Bien,.. - dijo Miss Adams - Espero que después de la fiesta, tengáis ganas de atender a la lección.

            Algunas niñas rieron sin disimulo y otras sonrieron satisfechas. La profesora hizo un gesto a Carmen para que se acercara y todas las niñas supieron que iba a comprobar sus aptitudes para el canto y la música.

- Ya que tienes a mano la guitarra ¿por qué no tocas algo? Lo que tu quieras, algo típico de tu país, ya que supongo que no sabrás muchas canciones inglesas ¿cierto?

            Pero Carmen no contestó y la miró inexpresiva, sin entender nada. Luego miró a Samantha en busca de ayuda y ésta actuó de interprete entre alumna y profesora. Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo y Carmen, una vez más, cogió su guitarra y empezó a cantar una canción española.

            Regocijadas, las alumnas miraron el creciente asombro que se reflejaba en el rostro de la profesora. 

            Cuando la canción acabó, Joan exclamó entusiasmada:

- ¡Se nota que es española! ¿Verdad?

            Samantha se echó a reír. Al parecer Joan daba por sentado que todos los españoles debían saber tocar la guitarra y cantar tan bien como Carmen.

            Miss Adams también sonrió: tenía la impresión de que la guitarra de Carmen iba a animar la vida en Hill Sojourn.

            Las semanas siguientes fueron bastante divertidas y todo gracias a la española. Con creciente diversión, las alumnas del segundo grado asistieron al proceso de adaptación de Carmen a la vida escolar inglesa el cual se veía plagado de grandes obstáculos e inconvenientes. Y aunque, pasados los primeros días, Carmen había perdido su miedo, la española seguía tan desconcertada como el primer día.

            En primer lugar, Carmen poseía unas costumbres muy diferentes a la de sus compañeras y su adaptación al horario escolar inglés supuso todo un desafío: a la hora de comer nunca tenía hambre porque en su país se comía más tarde, el resultado de ello era que la española tenía hambre a las horas más imprevistas y, sin ningún escrúpulo ni miedo, se colaba en la cocina para coger algo de comida, con lo cual, a la hora de merendar tampoco tenía hambre y así sucesivamente. Y como en su país, Carmen se acostaba más tarde que en Inglaterra, por la noche nunca tenía sueño y le costaba mucho dormirse, naturalmente al día siguiente no había quien la levantara y después de comer, antes de las clases de la tarde, Carmen se quedaba dormida en la sala de descanso del Segundo Grado.

            Además, en clase la española había escandalizado a sus compañeras al copiar, sin ningún remordimiento, los ejercicios que no sabía hacer. Y ante el espanto de las inglesas, Carmen se dedicaba a salir sola para pasear por el bosque que rodeaba el colegio, y todas sabían que las alumnas del primer ciclo (primer y segundo curso) no podían salir solas, a menos que fueran en grupo o las acompañara una profesora o una alumna del ciclo superior.

            Y para complicar todo el proceso, la propia Carmen no parecía muy dispuesta a adaptarse y ponía muy poca voluntad en ello.

            Sin embargo, las niñas inglesas tenían que reconocer que gracias a Carmen, las clases eran más entretenidas, especialmente las clases de español... aunque no para Miss Sullivan. Y es que a la profesora no le había gustado nada descubrir que su nueva alumna se pasaba las clases observándola fijamente, esperando pacientemente a que cometiera algún fallo. Cuando esto ocurría, la niña sonreía triunfalmente y sus ojos brillaban con una expresión burlona, como venganza por haberle hecho comer aquello que los ingleses se atrevían a llamar comida y que a Carmen le había parecido de todo, menos eso.

            Además, la profesora de español se sintió muy molesta cuando, de repente, los ejercicios de sus alumnas de segundo mejoraron de una forma espectacular y claramente sospechosa. Solo necesitó unos pequeños ejercicios orales para confirmar que Carmen había realizado las tareas de sus compañeras. Tras un tremendo rapapolvo, las niñas decidieron no volver a pedir a Carmen que les hiciera los deberes y Miss Sullivan obsequió a Carmen con intensivas lecciones de gramática inglesa que mantuvieron ocupada a la española durante varias semanas.

            Pero gracias a Carmen, las alumnas de segundo habían empezado a mejorar  su español.  Era lo más normal si querían entenderse con alguien que era tan reticente a hablar otro idioma que no fuera el suyo. Tanto profesoras como alumnas estaban muy molestas por aquel detalle, pero Miss Robinsson no decía nada y estaba segura que Carmen acabaría hablando inglés pues parecía una niña muy extrovertida y con una gran necesidad de comunicarse con la gente.

            Donde más cómoda se sentía Carmen era en clase de francés. La profesora era una joven francesa llamada Yvette Levere y las niñas estaban sencillamente encantadas con ella. Yvette no sólo era muy bonita, sino que también era muy amable, alegre y extremadamente inteligente. Sus clases eran divertidas y provechosas y Carmen se encontraba muy a gusto allí por dos razones: La primera, porque se encontraba al mismo nivel que sus compañeras, es decir, casi ninguna entendía nada de francés, y la segunda, que Yvette hablaba el español a la perfección y no dudaba en hacerlo servir con ella, lo que facilitaba muchísimo su aprendizaje.

            El francés fue de las pocas asignaturas en las que Carmen no tuvo que hacer horas extras para ponerse a la altura de sus compañeras. Aquellas clases particulares no le hacían ninguna gracia a Carmen y las aceptaba con resignación; cada tarde se reunía durante una hora con Miss Sullivan que le enseñaba Gramática y Ortografía española, con un nivel tan alto como las alumnas de Sexto ya que la directora y la profesora no querían que perdiera los conocimientos de su propia lengua que había adquirido en España. Miss Sullivan era muy exigente y la hacía trabajar constantemente.

            Las clases de español se alternaban con clases de Matemáticas, Ciencias e Historia que pronto la pusieron a un nivel bastante aceptable, por tanto, a las pocas semanas pudo prescindir de ellas y las estudiaba con ayuda de Miss Sullivan o de Yvette, que le ayudaban en los pasajes que no sabía traducir.

            Sin embargo, ante su desespero, Carmen no pudo prescindir de las clases extras de lengua inglesa que le daba diariamente Miss Willson. La profesora tuvo que empezar desde cero en sus enseñanzas e impuso un ritmo bastante fuerte para que Carmen superara su mayor obstáculo de su estancia en Hill Sojourn en el menor tiempo posible. Pero Miss Willson pronto empezó a perder la paciencia con la española, que si bien pronto empezó a escribir en inglés con bastante fluidez, no parecía avanzar mucho oralmente y parecía incapaz de decir dos frases seguidas en inglés, con un horrible acento, por añadidura. 

            Miss Willson empezó a ponerse nerviosa, especialmente porque la niña española la miraba con expresión sorprendida cuando ella le ordenaba cualquier cosa en inglés. Su rostro reflejaba claramente que no entendía nada, mientras miraba fijamente a Miss Willson hasta que, finalmente, ponía tal cara de desconcierto, que a la mujer le entraban ganas de gritar.

            Al ver que aquello ponía bastante nerviosa a la profesora, Carmen decidió probarlo con otras profesoras y los resultados no se hicieron esperar. Las alumnas de segundo grado se divirtieron bastante cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus profesoras se ponían muy nerviosas cuando Carmen no entendía lo que se le decía y adoptaba aquella expresión que mezclaba un aire de incomprensión, con una especie de aire desvalido y de conmovedora voluntad de intentar comprender lo que se hablaba. Muchas de las profesoras, incluso de las alumnas mayores, mas que molestarles aquella cara, las ponía nerviosas e incluso algunas empezaron a temerla. Otras, intentaron reñirla pero pronto abandonaron la idea. ¿Cómo reñir a alguien que no te entendía? Si lo hacían, Carmen adoptaba sistemáticamente aquella expresión. En vista de la situación, muchas desistieron de preguntarle en clase o darle alguna orden... al menos hasta que aprendiera el inglés. 

            Y así fue como Carmen pudo estar bastante relajada en clase. Sin embargo, en otras clases no era tan feliz como en francés o música. Pronto todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que la española era una nulidad para la gimnasia y el atletismo... para ser más exactos, Carmen odiaba las clases de Educación Física. E incluso podía llegar a ser un peligro, como pronto comprobó Miss Davenport, la profesora de Educación física.

Aquel curso, Miss Davenport era la mujer más feliz de la tierra pues, tras largas gestiones por fin había conseguido el presupuesto necesario para formar un equipo de hockey en el colegio, deporte al que era gran aficionada. Finalmente el material había llegado al colegio y por ello estaba dedicando todas las clases a enseñar a las niñas aquel deporte.

Sin embargo, pronto se arrepintió al darse cuenta que dar un stick a determinadas alumnas, no era una gran idea. 

Toda su alegría disminuyó considerablemente cuando, por ejemplo, vio jugar a Carmen. La española solo necesitó media hora de práctica, para que Miss Davenport se apresurara a sacarla del campo de juego. La profesora había palidecido al ver cómo la española manejaba el palo con total despreocupación, repartiendo trancazos a diestro y siniestro. Solo su agilidad y velocidad, había librado a sus compañeras de golpes que hubieran podido ser muy serios.

Carmen, que no le encontraba ningún atractivo a aquello de perseguir una pelota con un palo, se sentó aliviada en la hierba para mirar divertida cómo las otras se esforzaban en el campo de juego. 

Jane, que tan buena atleta era, tenía ciertos problemas, pues sus piernas se movían a mayor velocidad que la pelota y su palo. Miss Davenport quedó consternada al ver que a su mejor alumna y en quien había puesto todas sus esperanzas, no se le daba bien aquel deporte

Pam tampoco parecía muy dotada para el hockey sobre hierba. Su idea de lanzamientos y pases era que la pelota subiera cuanto más alto mejor. Naturalmente ninguna quería arriesgarse a recibir un golpe en plena cabeza y se apartaban lo máximo posible de ella.

Poner a May en la portería tampoco fue una gran idea, pues la irlandesa a pesar de llevar protecciones, se dedicaba a esquivar la pelota más que a parar goles.

Sin embargo el día no acabó en un desastre total pues Joan y Jilly se revelaron como excelentes jugadoras. Con sorpresa todos vieron como la delgaducha Jilly arrasaba la portería cada vez que lanzaba y el tremendo sonido de su stick al golpear la pelota hacía estremecer al resto de jugadoras.

            Joan y ella fueron quienes más disfrutaron con el juego. La escocesa, que ya había practicado el hockey, manejaba el stick con mucha desenvoltura y eficacia. Pronto, ella y Jilly se convirtieron en una pareja imparable, machacando sin piedad a todas sus compañeras.

            Otra clase que Carmen odiaba era la costura. En ese aspecto Carmen no era una nulidad, cosía y bordaba muy bien, sabía bordados que sus compañeras ignoraban, era capaz de manejar cualquier clase de aguja de hacer media e incluso sabía hacer encajes. La profesora estaba encantada con ella pero Carmen no correspondía a aquel entusiasmo y procuraba evitar todo lo posible aquella clase.

            Pronto, todas se dieron cuenta de que Carmen se saltaba descaradamente estas clases y los entrenamientos deportivos. Al principio desaparecía sin dejar rastro, pero su afición a la música podía más que ella y siempre se la podía encontrar siguiendo el sonido de su guitarra.

            Y mientras todo el colegio en pleno se dedicaba a intentar, con sucesivos fracasos, que Carmen se adaptara al modo de vida inglesa, sus compañeras de curso se dedicaron a preparar  su «bautizo».

            El bautizo era una de las tradiciones más antiguas del colegio y se trataba de una pequeña novatada por la que habían pasado todas las alumnas del colegio, sin excepción. Consistía en colocar en lo alto de una puerta, un recipiente con agua que tenía que caer encima de la novata cuando ésta abriera la puerta. Una vez realizado el bautizo, la nueva se podía considerar alumna de Hill Sojourn con pleno derecho.

            Decidieron gastar la novatada después de comer porque sabían que a esa hora Miss Willson echaba un sueñecito en su habitación. Miss Willson era la única profesora que castigaba por realizar la pequeña broma; en el colegio se rumoreaba que aquello era debido a que durante el primer año en que Miss Willson había dado clases en Hill Sojourn, unas alumnas calcularon mal el momento y el lugar del bautizo y la mujer había recibido un baño inesperado y desagradable. Desde entonces, decían las alumnas, Miss Willson siempre procuraba atrapar a alguien preparando la novatada para poder castigarla.

            Aquel día Samantha fue elegida para preparar el bautizo de Carmen. Muy satisfecha ante aquel honor, la niña se encaramó a una silla y cuidadosamente enganchó el recipiente a la pared. Aquel método era utilizado desde el bautizo de Pam, en que la niña había levantado sobresaltada los brazos y el cacharro había salido disparado por los aires para finalmente caer en la cabeza de Harriet. Colocando el asa del recipiente en un clavo colocado estratégicamente en el marco de la puerta, lo único que caía era el agua.

            Mientras Samantha realizaba su tarea, Joan había sido enviada fuera de la sala para vigilar la llegada de Carmen. De repente la niña entró abriendo la puerta de golpe. Con un grito, Samantha cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

- ¡Ya viene! - gritó Joan y de repente vio a Sam. - ¿Y tu, qué haces en el suelo?

            Samantha se levantó dolorida e iba a replicarle cuando Jane gritó:

- ¡Rápido, el agua!

            Con buenos reflejos, May cogió el jarrón de agua, subió a la silla y colocó el cacharro sobre la puerta, llenándolo de agua.

            Justo a tiempo, pues solo apartó la silla la puerta se abrió y Carmen entró en la sala. Todo el agua cayó sobre ella y Carmen dio un grito sobresaltada.

            Durante unos instantes las inglesas no se movieron, ni dijeron nada, la miraron expectantes y esperaron inquietas su reacción. Carmen las miró fijamente una a una, luego miró el charco de agua del suelo, miró hacia arriba y finalmente se echó un vistazo a ella misma.

            Entonces Carmen sonrió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y finalmente se echó a reír. Las inglesas la miraron sorprendidas y de repente se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez que oían reír a Carmen. Era una risa alegre, sincera y, sobre todo, contagiosa. Por eso, ellas mismas no pudieron evitar reír con ella.

            Las risas duraron un buen rato. Samantha, con sus nociones de español, le explicó a Carmen la costumbre del bautizo. La española asintió comprendiendo y volvió a sonreír divertida mientras que por primera vez desde que saliera de España, sus ojos oscuros brillaban alegres.

            A partir de aquel día, algo cambió en Carmen, como si la niña hubiera captado enseguida el espíritu de la novatada comprendiendo que se la aceptaba en el colegio por completo. Aunque seguía mostrándose tímida con la gente que la rodeaba, parecía estar a gusto con sus compañeras de habitación.

            Al ser Samantha la única niña con la que podía comunicarse sin problemas, Carmen se pegó a ella instintivamente. Esto, lejos de molestar a la inglesa, pareció agradarle ya que nunca había tenido una amiga íntima, y no le importó nada que Carmen abreviara su nombre y la llamara simplemente Sam, lo cual le era más fácil de pronunciar. Además, ella parecía ser la única de sus compañeras con paciencia suficiente para explicar a Carmen las normas de conducta del colegio. Proveniente de un colegio público donde era externa y donde todos se conocían desde muy pequeños, Carmen no acababa de entender la intrincada jerarquía en que se basaba la vida en Hill Sojourn. 

            Acostumbrada a que en su anterior colegio, los delegados de cada clase fueran elegidos por votación entre los alumnos, Carmen encontraba muy chocante que allí fueran elegidos por el profesorado y recibieran el nombre de «jefes" de clase, por no hablar de la Delegada del último curso, que por extensión era la Delegada de alumnas de todo el colegio, (la llamaban la jefe del Colegio), la cual tenía casi poder absoluto sobre el resto de alumnas y participaba activamente de su educación junto a las profesoras, encargándose de muchos de los problemas que les surgían a las niñas, asistiendo a reuniones con el profesorado, dirigiendo a las niñas en numerosas actividades extraescolares, etc. 

            Sam le había explicado que en Hill Sojourn se dejaba que las alumnas solucionasen sus problemas entre ellas, con la figura de las jefes de curso como intermediarias, y que las profesoras y la directora solo intervenían en asuntos de importancia o demasiado difíciles de resolver, y de índole académico. Y allí era donde aparecía el aspecto que Carmen no comprendía de ninguna manera: las alumnas del curso superior.

            Encabezadas por su jefe, las alumnas mas mayores se encargaban de asegurar el buen comportamiento de las pequeñas y colaboraban en sus estudios, pues tenían el deber de ayudar a cualquier alumna que les pidiese ayuda con sus asignaturas. Sin embargo también tenían el privilegio de mandar sobre ellas y castigarlas. Naturalmente ese aspecto solo era sobre las niñas del ciclo elemental, los castigos solían ser aprender textos de memoria o pequeñas tareas de limpieza, y cuanto al otro aspecto, las mayores solían utilizar a las pequeñas para enviar recados y diversos encargos que las niñas debían cumplir sin protestar. Tanto los castigos como los servicios a las mayores estaban extraoficialmente catalogados y todas las mayores sabían que no podían excederse en sus órdenes y castigos, pero aquello no era ningún consuelo para Carmen a quien no le hizo ninguna ilusión enterarse de que debía obedecer a aquellas chicas de aspecto serio y formal... y ellas pronto lo supieron.

            A los pocos días de su "bautizo", Carmen se encontró en un pasillo a una de las alumnas mayores. La conocía de vista pues Samantha le había hablado algo de ella y sabía que tenía algún cargo relacionado con los deportes. Ignoraba que, en realidad, se trataba de la Capitana de deportes del colegio, cargo muy importante e influyente y cuya su misión era ayudar a Miss Davenport en el entreno de los diversos equipos deportivos que había en el colegio, dirigir entrenamientos y organizar partidos. Pero Carmen ignoraba su importancia y solo sabía que aquella chica representaba dos cosas que odiaba: la obediencia a las alumnas del curso superior y los deportes.

            En cambio, Heather Irons, capitana de deportes, no conocía ni de vista a Carmen. Siempre pendiente del deporte, la chica nunca se fijaba en ninguna niña que no tuviera algún talento en la pista de atletismo o en la cancha de tenis. Por ello, entre las alumnas de segundo, Heather conocía muy bien a Jane pero aun no se había molestado en echar un vistazo a la niña española, de quien todas sus compañeras hablaban.

            Con una lista en la mano que iba a colgar en el tablón de anuncios, Heather apenas vio una niña morena que se dirigía hacia ella.

- ¡Eh, tu! Ve a buscarme algo para enganchar esto en el tablón. - ordenó sin levantar la vista mientras acababa de revisar la lista de las jugadoras del próximo torneo de tenis.

            Pero la niña no se movió de su lado. Finalmente Heather levantó la vista y miró a la niña.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¿No me has oído?

            Carmen miró a Heather con detenimiento mientras ésta la miraba fijamente con expresión amenazadora. La niña no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero por el tono comprendía que le estaba mandando algo y Carmen, que durante trece años había estado bajo el mando de una decena de hermanos y primos mayores, pensó que aquello ya era demasiado y decidió ignorar a la chica. 

            Esta, al ver la expresión impasible de Carmen, la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás sorda?

            Entonces Carmen recurrió a su mejor arma y adoptó aquella expresión que ponía nerviosa hasta la más tranquila de las profesoras. En cuanto percibió que la chica perdía su seguridad en si misma, dio media vuelta y se marchó tranquilamente.

            Finalmente Heather reaccionó y parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Quién demonios era aquella niña? Acostumbrada a que las pequeñas la obedecieran al instante y a que todas la respetasen casi con temor, Heather no pudo menos que quedarse helada ante tal novedad. ¿De donde habría salido? La mirada de la capitana de deportes era ya famosa en el colegio, solo hacía falta que Heather mirara fijamente a alguna niña durante unos segundos, para que ésta la obedeciera rápidamente. Pero ahora, de repente, se encontraba con una niña, a la que no sólo no intimidaba sino que, además, le correspondía con una mirada más expresiva que la suya. ¡Asombroso!

            Inocentemente, Heather esperó pacientemente a que la niña volviera con lo que le había pedido. Pero el tiempo empezó a pasar y, de repente, la chica tuvo la impresión que la niña de cabellos oscuros no iba a volver.

            Carmen se había instalado en un rincón de la gran mesa que presidía la sala comun de su curso. Estaba escribiendo unas cartas a sus padres cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Harriet que la miró escandalizada.

- ¿Puede saberse qué pretendes? - exclamó Harriet escandalizada. - Actuando así nos pones en evidencia a todas...

            La española la miró sin saber de qué hablaba. A pesar de que Harriet estaba excitada y había hablado muy rápido, había captado el sentido global de la frase pero no comprendía a qué se refería.

            Mas alumnas habían entrado en la sala, unas divertidas y otras con curiosidad.

- ¡Mira que desafiar la autoridad de Heather Irons!

- ¡Está loca!

            Carmen miró a su alrededor sin comprender qué estaba pasando. Finalmente vio entrar a Samantha y suspiró aliviada pues estaba segura de que la amable chica inglesa se lo explicaría.

-  _¿Qué pasa?___

_- ¿No lo sabes? - le contestó Samantha. - _Heather Irons está como loca buscando a una alumna que ha ignorado sus órdenes. No sabe su nombre pero la descripción es clara: una niña bajita, morena y de ojos oscuros muy expresivos. Eso te delata bastante. ¿No crees?__

            Carmen la miró, sin entender todavía de qué iba todo aquello.

- ¿Quién es Heather Irons? - preguntó finalmente en inglés.

            Al oír aquello algunas de las niñas se echaron a reír.

- ¡Es la Capitana de deportes! - gritó Harriet enfadada. - ¡Creí que sabías que las pequeñas debemos obedecer a las mayores, especialmente si son la Capitana o la Jefe del colegio!__

- _¿Por qué?  - preguntó Carmen con expresión inocente._

- ¿Por qué? – balbuceó Harriet estupefacta. - ¿Por qué?

            Carmen asintió con la cabeza con expresión inocente.

            Harriet, desesperada levantó los brazos.

- ¡Me rindo! ¡Eres imposible!

            Al ver como Harriet perdía los nervios, Joan se echó a reír divertida.

- Lo que no entiendo - intervino Jane. - Es que Carmen no haya sucumbido ante la mirada de Heather, la primera vez que me miró así casi me caí al suelo del susto y desde entonces nunca se me ha ocurrido desobedecerla.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo. - dijo Pam. - La mirada de Heather Irons es famosa y letal. ¿Cómo es posible que Carmen haya salido indemne?

            Mientras, Harriet se había cruzado de hombros.

- Samantha, por favor, haz el favor de explicárselo. – le pidió a su compañera con expresión derrotista.

            Con paciencia, Samantha explicó a Carmen, una vez mas, que las pequeñas debían obedecer  a las mayores y la relación entre las alumnas de los cursos inferiores y las del superior.

            La española la escuchó con atención y cuando terminó frunció el ceño molesta.

-  _¡Pues vaya tontería! _ - exclamó y añadió en ingles. -¡Es estúpido!

- ¡Pero no puedes desobedecer a las mayores! 

            En eso todas le dieron la razón, incluso la revoltosa Joan. Durante unos instantes Carmen las miró desafiante y con una extraña mirada que a todas les recordó a la de Heather Irons. Finalmente la española dejó de mirarlas de aquella forma.

-_ ¿Y cómo voy a obedecerlas si no entiendo lo que dicen? -  preguntó Carmen inocentemente y entonces sus compañeras se dieron cuenta de que la española no tenía ninguna intención de seguir las normas._

            Naturalmente, el problema de que Carmen no entendía el inglés, era un gran obstáculo y  aquello también lo habían pensando algunas de las chicas mayores. Por tal motivo, Carmen casi nunca era requerida para realizar algún encargo y la niña, consciente de ello, estaba encantada. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que Sandy Carpenter, la jefe del colegio, hablaba bastante bien el español, así como algunas más del último curso, con lo cual Carmen se quedaba sin su mejor excusa ante ellas. La española procuraba evitarlas lo más posible, pero Sandy, dándose cuenta de ello, la hacía llamar expresamente.

            Otra de las normas que Carmen odiaba era la que prohibía a las niñas más pequeñas  salir del colegio a solas. El reglamento establecía que debían ir en compañía de alguna de las alumnas mayores o con varias de su misma edad y, en tal caso, se debía pedir primero permiso.

            Aquello molestaba a Carmen a quien siempre le había encantado salir sola a pasear por el campo. Estar rodeada de un bosque, y no poder visitarlo tranquilamente, la molestaba bastante. 

            Tras las clases de la tarde y de la hora obligatoria de estudio, todas las compañeras de Carmen dedicaban su tiempo a tareas extraescolares: unas, ensayaban en el coro o practicaban instrumentos musicales, otras, entrenaban en las pistas, asistían a cursos de manualidades, a lecturas en la biblioteca, etc... y Carmen, que aún no había elegido ninguna tarea extraescolar, aprovechaba para saltarse el reglamento y salir a pasear por el bosque a solas.

            Hacía poco que sus padres le habían enviado su bicicleta y la niña estaba impaciente por montar en ella. En el cobertizo donde se guardaban las bicicletas, Carmen se encontró con Sandy que acababa de llegar del pueblo. Al ver a la española coger la bici con tanta tranquilidad delante de ella, a la muchacha inglesa ni le pasó por la cabeza que Carmen iba a salir sin estar acompañada y sin permiso.

            Sin nadie que se lo impidiera y con una amplia sonrisa Carmen salió del colegio montada en su bicicleta.

            Cuando aquella tarde Yvette salió por la puerta principal, se detuvo alarmada al ver acercarse, por la avenida del colegio, a un hombre que llevaba en brazos a Carmen en brazos.

- ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? - exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

            Al oír su grito las alumnas que habían por allí también se acercaron y algunas profesoras salieron apresuradamente.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

            Carmen estaba pálida, llorosa y no paraba de gritar en su lengua materna. Lucía rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo, y su rodilla sangraba.

- ¡Ni yo mismo lo sé! - contestó el hombre alterado - De pronto ha aparecido delante de mi, sin embargo ella me ha visto venir a tiempo y me ha esquivado cayendo por la cuneta.

            En ese momento apareció la directora y más profesoras las cuales, al ser alertadas sobre lo ocurrido, habían suspendido la reunión que estaban celebrando.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Miss Sullivan - ¿Que le ha sucedido?

- _¡Está loco! -  gritó Carmen olvidándose del dolor de su rodilla -_ ¡Ha querido atropellarme!_ _¡Es un salvaje! __

            El hombre la miró sorprendido y sin entender nada. 

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido exactamente? - preguntó entonces Miss Robinsson. 

Conocía al hombre, se trataba del dueño de la Granja Earl, cuyas tierras terminaban donde empezaban los terrenos del colegio, le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y no acertaba a comprender cómo había estado a punto de atropellar a la niña.

- La niña iba en sentido contrario - intentó excusarse el granjero bastante nervioso mientras Carmen seguía dando gritos furiosos en español. Pero en ese momento,  hizo un mal gesto con la pierna y  recordando su herida, se calló para tragar algunas lágrimas de dolor.

            De repente Miss Sullivan tuvo una idea y mirando suspicazmente a la niña, le preguntó:

- _Carmen ¿acaso no sabes que en Inglaterra se conduce por la izquierda? _

            Carmen la miró con expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad y, finalmente, reaccionando exclamó: 

- _¡Vaya estupidez! ¿Acaso no saben que lo hacen mal? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que se conduce por la derecha! _

            Ante aquella salida, Yvette estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de sus colegas inglesas.

            Miss Robinsson suspiró dando por imposible a la niña y ordenó que la llevaran a la enfermería. Yvette fue con ella sabiendo que se pondría a reír delante de las inglesas, lo cual no sería muy apropiado. A pesar de la desconfianza con que Carmen miraba al granjero, éste la entró en brazos y no la dejó hasta llegar a la enfermería donde la recibió enfermera Beresford.

            Cuando Carmen entró en la enfermería olvidó momentáneamente su dolor y miró con creciente asombro a la mujer que había hecho su aparición delante de ella. Lo primero que pensó la niña fue que era enorme... y tenía razón. 

            Jannet Beresford, gobernanta y enfermera del colegio, era una mujer corpulenta y de expresión severa que había servido en el ejército como enfermera. Incluso de rumoreaba entre las alumnas que había estado en varias guerras con su regimiento. Con cuarenta años, la enfermera Beresford se había licenciado del ejercito y ahora trabajaba llevando la intendencia  del internado. Naturalmente, no solo llevaba la enfermería con plena eficacia y la perfección de años de disciplina militar, sino todo el colegio. Ninguna niña se atrevía a llevarle la contraria y le tenían tanto respeto como a la misma directora.

             Carmen ya había oído hablar de ella. Le habían contado que la enfermera Beresford no aceptaba ningún armario desordenado y ninguna prenda de vestir rota o sucia. A veces solía hacer inspecciones sorpresa en las habitaciones de las niñas y si pillaba a alguna desordenada, la obligaba inmediatamente a poner remedio a ello, sin importarle que fuera del primer curso, como la propia jefe de colegio.

            En realidad, bajo el aspecto de sargento de la enfermera se escondía un corazón de oro, pero a la mujer le encantaba dar una impresión feroz. Ahora miraba fijamente a la niña que acaban de traer a la enfermería. Naturalmente, ya le habían hablado de ella: se trataba de la niña española que últimamente llenaba todas las conversaciones en el colegio. 

            La enfermera Beresford sonrió interiormente. Hacía tiempo que quería tenerla delante de sí para conocerla personalmente segura que, con ella, no se mostraría tan descarada.

- Y bien, jovencita. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Según ella, la han intentado matar. - respondió Yvette echándose a reír y en pocas palabras le explicó lo que había pasado.

            Al oír aquello, la enfermera se echó a reír mientras Carmen la observaba con temor. ¿De qué iba todo aquello? Primero la miraba como un ogro y luego ¿se echaba a reír? No lo entendía.

            Sin parar de reír, lo cual empezó a preocupar de veras a Carmen, la mujer se dirigió al armario de las medicinas y sacó lo necesario para curar las heridas de la niña.

            A pesar de los gemidos y lloros de Carmen, la enfermera limpió y desinfectó cuidadosamente todos los cortes de su cuerpo, y finalmente le vendó la rodilla sin hacer caso de sus pataleos.

            Cuando el escozor de la cura empezó a desaparecer, Carmen se tranquilizó y miró furiosa a la enfermera. Primero, aquel hombre la intentaba atropellar y luego, la enfermera la remataba. ¡En bonito lugar la habían metido sus padres!

            Carmen pasó el resto del día descansando en la cama, lo cual le pareció un plan estupendo. Pero no se lo pareció tanto cuando apareció la directora en el dormitorio. Y es que Miss Robinsson, tras el susto inicial y pasado el alboroto, se había dado cuenta de que Carmen había salido a pasear a solas.

            Con un inglés claro, para que Carmen no tuviera ninguna dificultad para entenderlo, la riñó severamente por su grave falta hacia el reglamento. Le recordó el peligro de las carreteras, especialmente para una niña extranjera, e hizo hincapié en el motivo de la regla de no salir a solas del colegio. El tono de sus palabras estaba tan cargado de significado que Carmen pronto empezó a sentirse empequeñecida y perdió todo interés por buscar una excusa.

            Finalmente, una Carmen bastante compungida, prometió obedecer el reglamento en todos sus aspectos. Implacable, Miss Robinsson decidió que Carmen tenía demasiado tiempo libre y le comunicó su ingreso inmediato en el coro del colegio. Y cuando Carmen quiso resistirse a ello, la amenaza de intercambiar el coro por más clases extras de inglés, cortaron cualquier intento de protesta de la niña.

            Cuando Miss Robinsson acababa de salir del dormitorio, entró May.

- ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Te encuentras mejor?

            Carmen asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¡Las inglesas sois muy crueles!

            May la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

            Carmen lo repitió, temerosa de no saber pronunciarlo bien. Pero no era precisamente eso lo que había molestado a May.

- Tal vez, pero yo soy irlandesa y no inglesa.

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia? - preguntó Carmen, extrañada por  la afirmación de May.

            Al oír aquello May la miró ofendida y, sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

            Durante los días siguientes, May procuró evitar la compañía de Carmen pues aun estaba resentida por lo que Carmen había dicho. ¡Mira que comparar a los irlandeses con los ingleses! Y no por primera vez en aquellos días, deseó estar de vuelta en Irlanda.

            Sin embargo Carmen estaba encantada con la niña que, en su primera noche en Inglaterra, la había consolado, y muchas veces buscaba su compañía. May la soportaba a duras a penas y aunque intentaba mentalizarse de que Carmen había hecho el desafortunado comentario sin darse cuenta, no le servía de mucho y procuraba evitarla.

            Al contrario que May, Joan y Pam procuraron hacerse amigas de la española, pues se habían dado cuenta de que la nueva era una constante fuente de diversión, tanto por su desconocimiento de las costumbres inglesas como por su empeño en no aprenderlas, por no hablar de su indiferencia hacia las normas del colegio. Debido a que era una recién llegada y que apenas sabía el idioma, muchas de las profesoras como las alumnas mayores, tendían a ser mas bien benevolentes con ella. 

            Sin embargo Carmen no tenía tanta suerte con Miss Sullivan, Sandy Carpenter y la propia Miss Robinsson, las cuales la vigilaban estrechamente, convencidas de que Carmen engañaba a todo el mundo con aquella expresión de niña desvalida que ponía cuando la pillaban en falta. La que no tenía compasión de ella era Miss Willson y pronto todo el mundo se dio cuenta que entre la profesora y la española había nacido una fuerte adversión. Carmen siempre procuraba hacerle perder la paciencia delante de gente, pues ver a Miss Willson perder los nervios era todo un espectáculo, y a su vez, la mujer no le daba tregua ni en clase ni en sus estudios.

            Además, Carmen conocía un montón de juegos y todos los fines de semana se podía ver a un numeroso grupo de niñas rodeándola mientras les enseñaba una nueva canción,  un juego que no conocían o incluso  fútbol. 

            El descubrimiento de que Carmen sabía jugar a fútbol fue toda una revelación y había sido casual. Un domingo por la mañana, tras los servicios religiosos, Joan y sus amigas habían organizado un juego de pelota. Carmen no estaba pues Yvette Levere solía acompañar a sus alumnas catolicas a la iglesia de Saint Michael, en Dorester, mientras el resto del alumnado, como era tradición allí, asistía al servicio religioso que se celebraban en la pequeña capilla del colegio. 

            Aquel domingo, cuando la española regresó de Dorester, encontró a sus compañeras jugando en el patio desde hacía un buen rato. Se apoyó en un árbol cerca de ellas, observando como jugaban con expresión aburrida.

            En un momento dado la pelota fue directa hacia Carmen que justamente estaba mirando hacia otro sitio.

- ¡Cuidado! ¡Párala! - le gritaron.

            Al oír el grito, Carmen se volvió y vio venir la pelota hacia ella. Entonces todo ocurrió en pocos segundos. Parecía que la pelota iba a golpearle cuando Carmen la detuvo con la rodilla y, acto seguido, la devolvió con un formidable chute. 

            La pelota atravesó velozmente el grupo de jugadoras y se estrelló contra un árbol. Las niñas miraron asombradas a Carmen.

- ¡Sopla! - exclamó Joan. - ¡Si sabe manejar un balón!

- ¡Qué potencia!

            Lentamente, las niñas se le acercaron. Al ser objeto de tantas miradas Carmen se hizo atrás con timidez.

- ¿Sabes jugar a fútbol? - le preguntó Jane.

            Carmen asintió y ante su sorpresa, todas la miraron entusiasmadas.

- ¿Puedes enseñarnos? - preguntó Joan. - He jugado un par de veces con mi hermano, pero soy  una nulidad...

            Una hora después, cuando Miss Davenport, la profesora de Educación Física se asomó al patio, se llevó la mayor de las sorpresas al ver a las niñas correr tras un balón mientras Carmen les daba órdenes en voz en grito. Yvette se asomó a la ventana junto a ella.

- Parece que ahora se han pasado al fútbol... ¿a qué se debe?

- A Carmen - fue la respuesta de Miss Davenport - No hay otra respuesta, porque hasta hoy, ninguna de ellas tenía ni idea del reglamento y menos de cómo chutar un balón... y ahora están todas jugando a fútbol y Carmen les está diciendo cómo hacerlo.

            Yvette se dio cuenta de que su colega tenía razón. En ese momento Carmen había detenido el improvisado partido y mostraba cómo debía realizarse un saque de penalty.

- ¡Lo que daría porque Carmen mostrara ese interés en mis clases! - suspiró Miss Davenport.

- Si sustituye la gimnasia y el tenis por el fútbol tal vez lo consiga. - rió Yvette.

            Sin que nadie se percatara de ello, Carmen pasó el primer mes en Inglaterra. Sus compañeras tenían la impresión de que llevaba allí meses pues se había convertido en una parte imprescindible del colegio. Todas empezaban a encontrar normal el que Carmen se colara en la cocina buscando comida o diera las excusas más increíbles para no tener que obedecer a las mayores; el que Carmen pusiera nerviosas a las profesoras con su empeño de no querer entender el inglés formaba ya parte de la rutina de las clases, e igualmente se hizo algo cotidiano oír la guitarra de Carmen sonando en cualquier sitio.

            Así, el curso fue avanzando y el otoño quedó atrás. De repente, un buen día, las temperaturas bajaron sin previo aviso y el sol se escondió tras las nubes por una buena temporada. Poco acostumbrada a aquel frío, Carmen cogió un tremendo catarro que la obligó a guardar cama durante una par de días. De una manera espontanea, sus compañeras de dormitorio hicieron turnos para hacerle compañía, incluso May, olvidando momentáneamente su enfado hacia ella, se ofreció también voluntaria e incluso Jilly decidió estudiar al lado de la enferma para que ésta no se sintiera tan sola.

            Carmen descubrió así, que algunas de sus compañeras no eran tan serias como ella había pensado al principio. En realidad todas eran bastantes simpáticas, incluso Harriet que siempre iba tan estirada. En su cama, Carmen tuvo tiempo para pensar y decidió que había tenido bastante suerte en caer en aquel dormitorio. Puede que tuvieran algún defectillo, pero estaba segura de que se podría remediar el que Harriet cumpliera con exasperante perfección todas sus obligaciones, que Jilly no sacara la cabeza de los libros de texto, que Jane estuviera loca por correr en la pista de atletismo, incluso cuando estaban a pocos grados de temperatura en el exterior, o que Joan se metiera con todas con aquella lengua tan mordaz que tenía. Todo era cuestión de tiempo y tal vez lo lograra antes de volver a España. 

            La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entraron Joan y Pam con expresión divertida. Al verlas, Carmen supo que hora era: la hora de la medicina. Como las veces anteriores, el dormitorio se llenó para presenciar como la enfermera Beresford hacía tragar a Carmen su medicina. Aunque la española no compartiera aquella opinión, a las inglesas les parecía un espectáculo espléndido el momento en que la enfermera aparecía por la puerta con el frasco del jarabe y Carmen corría por la habitación para evitar que le hicieran tragar la horrible medicina.

            Puntual como siempre, la enfermera Beresford apareció por la puerta con una amplia sonrisa mientras las niñas dejaban el camino libre hasta la cama de Carmen. Al verla, la niña frunció el ceño. Si la enfermera creía que le haría tragar una vez mas aquel horrible brebaje ¡estaba muy equivocada!

            Sabiendo lo que Carmen pensaba, la mujer avanzó decidida hacia Carmen. Al verla venir la española miró a su alrededor buscando una posible escapatoria, intentó salir de la cama pero la enfermera fue mas rápida que ella y la enganchó de la cintura.

- ¡Alto ahí, soldado! ¿Dónde crees que vas? Esta vez no estoy dispuesta a perseguirte por toda la enfermería.

            Enfadada, Carmen volvió a su cama y miró la enfermera con obstinación.

- A ver, abre la boquita... - canturreó la mujer mientras vertía el jarabe en una cuchara.

            Pero Carmen no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo y apretó los labios con fuerza.

- ¿No quieres tomar esta medicina tan buena? - preguntó la enfermera con voz dulce.

            La niña miró con desconfianza y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada mas, la mujer le tapó la nariz. Al instante, Carmen abrió la boca para poder respirar y la enfermera Beresford aprovechó el momento para introducir la cuchara en la boca de la niña que se vio forzada a tragar el jarabe. Ante el sabor de la medicina Carmen hizo varias muecas de desagrado y finalmente acabó gritando algo en su idioma materno.

            Sin inmutarse ante sus gritos, la enfermera cerró la botella y miró sonriente a la niña.

- Veo que tu garganta ya está mejor, así que mañana ya podrás volver a clase.

            Al oír aquello, Carmen enmudeció y enfadada se acostó cruzándose de brazos mientras mentalmente maldecía al creador de aquella horrible medicina.

            En definitiva, se podía decir que Carmen había cambiado la vida de Hill Sojourn. Incluso las profesoras lo pensaban secretamente, aunque ninguna de ellas reconocería en la vida, que Carmen hubiera alterado la rutina del Hill Sojourn y que con ella, ya nada podría sorprenderlas...


	4. Nostalgias

NOSTALGIAS 

            Miss Sullivan fue la primera en verle cuando volvía con su coche de la ciudad. Normalmente no hubiera prestado excesiva atención a un niño que caminaba por la carretera que llevaba al colegio, pero éste había despertado su curiosidad. En primer lugar se preguntó que hacía un niño caminando en plena lluvia. Luego, se dio cuenta de que tenía una aire muy diferente a los chicos de Dorester y que, en modo alguno, podía ser de los alrededores. Lo segundo que le llamó la atención, fue la mochila que el niño llevaba en su espalda y, por último, se fijó en su edad, entre trece o quince años, lo cual le hacían muy joven para viajar solo y a pie.

            La profesora lo adelantó por la carretera mientras le observaba por el espejo retrovisor. Finalmente llegó al colegio y pronto se olvidó de él.

            Como era de prever, durante aquellas dos horas de ausencia, Carmen había organizado una de las suyas y la mujer no se extrañó al encontrarse a la mayoría de las alumnas de primero y segundo, corriendo desenfrenadamente por los pasillos, practicando un nuevo juego que la española les había enseñado. Suspirando Miss Sullivan se dirigió a la sala de profesoras, deseando que parara de llover para que las niñas pudieran gastar su energía en el patio... o que Carmen hubiera estado un par de días mas en cama, sin molestar.

            Pasó la tarde charlando agradablemente con sus colegas. Era sábado por la tarde y llovía, y Miss Sullivan y las otras profesoras se preparaban para disfrutar de una alegre velada en casa.

            Fue Yvette la primera en llamar la atención acerca de algo que ocurría más allá de las ventanas.

- Es extraño, ya lleva ahí más de una hora...

- ¿De qué habla? - preguntó Miss Robinsson con sorpresa.

- Vengan a verlo.- invitó Yvette. Algunas profesoras se acercaron a la ventana.- Ahí fuera, apoyado en la entrada, ¿le ven?

- ¡Pero si es una niño!

- ¿Qué hace bajo esta lluvia?

            Al verle, Miss Sullivan reconoció al niño de la carretera, pero ¿qué hacía en la entrada del colegio? Parecía como si esperara algo y no paraba de mirar con insistencia las ventanas.

- Sea quien sea no podemos dejarle ahí. - dijo con firmeza la profesora.

- Rachel tiene razón. - apoyó la directora.- Ese niño no puede estar ahí fuera con este tiempo: cogerá una pulmonía.

            La misma Directora en persona salió en su busca y a los pocos minutos volvió con él.

            Todas las mujeres le miraron sorprendidas mientras el niño se secaba vigorosamente los cabellos con una toalla que le habían dado. Debía de tener unos catorce o quince años, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran oscuros, casi negros.

- Dinos ¿Cómo te llamas?

            El niño las miró cómo si no las entendiese. 

- ¿De dónde vienes?

            Pero él no parecía comprender las palabras y las miraba con una rara expresión en los ojos.

- Me recuerda a alguien. - comentó alguien.

- Tiene razón, esos ojos... - apoyó Ivette, pero se calló indecisa.

            Una de las profesoras se fijó en la mochila y vio que de ella sobresalía la chaqueta de un uniforme de colegial.

- Ese es el escudo del Saint George.

- ¿Acaso se habrá escapado?

            Yvette exclamó algo en francés, desechando la idea. Al oírla el niño se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa. Al darse cuenta, la joven le miró sorprendida por su reacción a su idioma.

- ¿Cree que es francés? - le preguntaron las otras, adivinando lo que pensaba.

            Yvette no contestó, sino que se acercó al niño lentamente y le miró con detenimiento durante unos instantes.

- No, no es francés...- dijo finalmente y ante la sorpresa de todas, preguntó en español: - _¿Cual es tu nombre?_

            Y entonces el niño contestó, de una forma clara y en inglés:

- Mi nombre es Enrique Castells Monfort.

            La sala entera se llenó de exclamaciones de sorpresa. Yvette sonrió triunfante.

-¡Ya sabía yo que esa mirada me recordaba a alguien! No creo equivocarme al decir que tenemos aquí a un primo de nuestra alumna española.

- ¿El primo de Carmen? - repitió Miss Adams estupefacta.

            Al oír aquel nombre el niño la miró esperanzado.

- ¿Carmen? - repitió con expresión anhelante.

- _¿Buscas a Carmen? - preguntó Miss Sullivan._

            Enrique asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

- _Prometí venir cuando pudiera... ¿puedo verla?_

            Todas las profesoras miraron a la directora que finalmente se encogió de hombros y dio su consentimiento.

            Cuando le comunicaron a Carmen que tenía una visita, la niña se quedó estupefacta. ¿Quién podía ser si en Inglaterra no conocía a nadie fuera del colegio?  Mientras bajaba, una idea iluminó su rostro. Pensándolo mejor, sí que conocía a alguien en Inglaterra. Pero, ¿cómo se las había compuesto para encontrarla? Le había prometido ir a verla pero ella no había creído que supiera ni pudiera llegar hasta allí...

            Carmen entró nerviosa en la sala de profesoras, preguntándose porqué le habrían llamado. Pero al ver al chico reaccionó al instante y se lanzó en sus brazos con un alegre grito.

            Los dos niños estuvieron abrazados durante un buen rato y Carmen no pudo evitar llorar de alegría.

- _ ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora lloras?  - la riñó Enrique en tono festivo -  _¡Pues si que te ha bajado la moral este sitio! __

            Carmen sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Enrique le hizo un guiño de complicidad.

- ¿_Te tratan bien en este tugurio?_

_- No está mal ¿Y tu colegio?_

            Enrique hizo una mueca al recordar su internado.

- _Podré soportarlo - contestó con diplomacia mientras miraba con admiración mal disimulada a la profesora que hablaba español. Era joven y muy guapa, podría haber sido modelo, y al chico no le apetecía quedar mal delante de ella criticando su país._

            Carmen se dio cuenta de su mirada y enseguida supo lo que pensaba. Enrique sonrió inocentemente al darse cuenta de la expresión de su prima.

- _ Les teues profesores són més boniques que les meues. - dijo en valenciano para que no le entendiera, pero cuando Enrique vio que la profesora sonreía divertida le asaltó una duda. Carmen, procurando no reír, le hizo acercarse a ella._

_-  __ Enrique, deja que te presente a Yvette Levere, mi profesora de francés. ___

            Al oír el nombre  Enrique comprendió su error.

- _¿Es francesa? - balbuceó enrojeciendo._

-_ ¡Ajá!_

            El muchacho acabó de enrojecer. ¡No era inglesa sino francesa! Eso quería decir que podía entender el valenciano sin muchas dificultades y de hecho, por su expresión ¡le había entendido!__

-_ Encantada de conocerte, Enrique. -  saludó Yvette reprimiendo la risa.___

            Totalmente abochornado, el chico intentó lo que parecía una sonrisa, pero sin mucho éxito. En aquel momento intervino la directora:

- Si queréis hablar, podéis ir a la salita de visitas.

            Carmen asintió feliz y cogiendo del brazo a su primo le arrastró fuera de la sala. Cuando hubieron salido, las profesoras se miraron entre ellas.

- Me preguntó cómo habrá llegado ese niño hasta aquí.- comentó Miss Robinsson. - El camino desde el Saint George no es precisamente corto.

- Parece un chico muy despierto... - comentó Yvette.- Y valiente, para adentrarse así por un país del que no conoce ni la lengua.... había prometido a su prima venir a verla y lo ha cumplido.

- Nunca imaginé que Carmen tuviera un primo en Inglaterra. Se parecen mucho ¿no creen? - fue el comentario de Miss Sullivan.

            Las demás asintieron y todas pensaron que era la primera vez que veían a la niña con aquella expresión tan feliz.

            Un par de horas después, Miss Robinsson fue en busca de los dos niños. Ante su sorpresa, el chico ya había marchado y Carmen estaba sola en la salita de invitados, mirando por la ventana.

- ¿Ya se ha ido Enrique? - preguntó la directora.

            La niña asintió con la cabeza sin darse la vuelta, Miss Robinsson supuso que estaba llorando y no quería que nadie la viera así.

- Bien, ya hablaremos mas tarde. - dijo comprensiva y antes de volver a cerrar la puerta preguntó - ¿Necesitas algo?

            Carmen negó con la cabeza y la directora pensó que había sido una pregunta estúpida. Naturalmente que Carmen necesitaba algo, en realidad necesitaba muchas cosas,... necesitaba a su madre, ver a su familia, estar rodeada de gente que hablara su misma lengua, que la entendieran y fueran como ella.

- ¿Te gustaría llamar por teléfono a tus padres? - preguntó de repente la directora.

            Al oír aquello Carmen se volvió sorprendida. Miss Robinsson observó con atención su reacción. En el colegio habían instalados unos cuantos teléfonos públicos desde donde las niñas llamaban. Sin embargo, tal vez para evitar sentir más añoranza de su familia Carmen era la única que no había llamado a su familia en todo el curso y se limitaba a escribir largas cartas.  Miss Robinsson tenía sus sospechas acerca del porqué de su comportamiento, intuía que tenía mucho que ver con el motivo por el que la niña había sido enviada allí, pero estaba decidida a que lo superara.

- No puedo hacerlo. – fue la respuesta de Carmen tras un momento de silencio, pero por su expresión se veía claramente que la niña se debatía entre el deseo de hablar con su familia y el miedo de aumentar su añoranza al oír la voz de su madre.

- Claro que puedes. – contestó Miss Robinsson en tono enérgico y decidida a que la niña hablara con sus padres de una vez por todas. – Vamos a mi despacho y llamarás desde allí. 

            Naturalmente, era todo un privilegio dejar que una de las niñas llamara al extranjero a costa del colegio, nunca habría pensado permitírselo a May Fitzgerald, a pesar de ser también extranjera, pero la mujer pensaba que dadas las circunstancias, era lo mas adecuado pues Carmen no se encontraba en el mismo caso que May. De hecho, Miss Robinsson ya hacía días que esperaba aquella reacción. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, Carmen tendría un fuerte ataque de nostalgia. Era lo más normal en una niña de trece años a la que se obligaba a vivir lejos de su casa durante nueve meses. Por otro lado, la profesora de Arte le había mostrado los dibujos de Carmen los cuales repetían, una y otra vez, el mismo tema, su tierra. Cierto que en las primeras semanas Carmen no había estado muy alegre, pero había aguantado, incluso cuando había estado enferma, sin embargo ahora, la visita de su primo le había hecho recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás en España y sus verdaderos sentimientos habían salido a la luz.

            La directora le tendió su propio pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas.

- Puedes hacerlo. - le repitió para animarla. Seguramente tras oír la voz de sus padres Carmen los añoraría aun más, pero si no lo hacía, tal vez su ánimo bajara mas de lo que ya estaba.

            Ambas se dirigieron al despacho y una vez allí Miss Robinsson marcó ella misma el número de teléfono de la familia de Carmen en España. Mientras la niña hablaba con su madre, la mujer se sentó en su silla y la miró con detenimiento. A pesar de estar llorando, la niña parecía mas animada y en vez en cuando sonreía. La directora la dejó hablar todo lo que quisiera, sin preocuparse de la factura. Cuando finalmente Carmen colgó el teléfono, la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Una doncella entró con una bandeja de té.

- He pensado que una buena taza de té nos iría espléndidamente para levantar los ánimos.

            Carmen se secó las lágrimas y miró la taza que le ofrecía la mujer. Al principio Miss Robinsson no se dio cuenta de la rara expresión del rostro de la niña, pero al ver como Carmen tragaba un sorbo de té con gran esfuerzo se dio cuenta de algo. ¡A Carmen no le gustaba el té!

- ¡Por Dios! - exclamó la mujer ante tal descubrimiento. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este mes a la hora de la merienda?

            Carmen la miró sin entenderla.

- ¿No te gusta? - preguntó Miss Robinsson lentamente. 

            Con expresión culpable, Carmen negó con la cabeza y Miss Robinsson la miró con divertida sorpresa. Aquella niña era un pozo de sorpresas. Ahora resultaba que se había pasado más de un mes tragando una bebida a duras penas, porque, por su expresión, beber té, era todo un suplicio para ella.

- ¿Te apetecería mas una taza de leche con cacao? - insinuó la mujer.

            Al oír aquello Carmen la miró con expresión anhelante.

- A partir de ahora nadie volverá a obligarte a tomar té. - resolvió la directora. Si las horas de la comida era todo un suplicio para Carmen, por lo menos le haría más agradable la hora de la merienda.

            Carmen estuvo varios días deprimida y sin ganas de hacer nada. En los días siguientes, se sumergió en un silencio absoluto y sus compañeras se sorprendieron intentando que la española volviera a su vida normal. Sin apenas ser conscientes de ellos, una a una, se acercaron a ella ofreciéndole su compañía.

- ¿Vienes a pasear?

- ¿Te ayudo con los ejercicios de inglés?

- ¿Cantamos algo?

- ¿Me ayudas con los deberes de español?

            Pero Carmen contestaba a todas con una negación de cabeza y se recostaba en el sillón de la sala con expresión desdichada. Su actitud se volvió tan retraída que las alumnas de segundo notaron al instante que algo había cambiado. De repente, ya no había música de guitarra amenizando las tardes, ya no había nuevos juegos en la hora del patio, ninguna tenía ganas de bromear sobre las anécdotas que Carmen solía provocar sin cesar... en definitiva, la vida del colegio se había vuelto muy aburrida.

            Sorprendidas, las alumnas de segundo se percataron de que aquello no les gustaba nada. Durante las últimas semanas no habían parado ni un segundo, las clases se habían vuelto más animadas, la sala de recreo se había convertido en un lugar donde pasar ratos divertidos... y de repente se habían dado cuenta de que todo era gracias a Carmen. Era la española, con sus ocurrencias, la que alegraba las clases, era alrededor de ella donde se reunían, para no perderse nada de su extravagante comportamiento o para intentar, en vano, explicarle las costumbres inglesas y las normas del colegio. Carmen era a la que gustaba saber de sus amigas y preguntaba sin cesar sobre ellas y sus familias, poniendo un interés casi halagador en lo que hacía cada una de ellas. Era con ella, y su inglés de ir por casa, con la que se reían sin parar.

            Sin embargo, ahora ya no parecía haber motivo para todo ello. Carmen se pasaba las horas sentada en un sillón, sin hacer nada, y ni siquiera las broncas con Miss Willson parecían hacerla reaccionar.

            Negándose a que Carmen continuara con aquella actitud, sus compañeras de clase se aunaron junto a ella para darle ánimos. Era como si, instintivamente, todas quisieran devolver a Carmen algo de la alegría que ella les había dado.

            Al notar que Carmen reaccionaba mejor cuando estaban todas juntas, sus compañeras procuraron no dejarla sola. 

Con satisfacción, se dieron cuenta de que su compañía animaba progresivamente a Carmen y que, poco a poco se iba creando un ambiente mucho más amistoso que el del año anterior. Al acabar el fin de semana, ya todas llamaban a Samantha por su diminutivo; May había olvidado por completo el comentario de la española y Harriet pasó por alto expresamente algunas normas, para hacerle la vida más agradable a Carmen, e incluso se ofreció a ayudarle a hacer algunos deberes. Aquello sorprendió a Joan la cual tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que, después de todo, Harriet no era tan insufrible.

- Parece que la Jefe de clase se nos esta humanizando. - comentó Pam a Joan, después de que Harriet, por primera vez no hubiera puesto pegas a que se armara un poco de alboroto en el dormitorio. La  noche anterior incluso Jilly había participado activamente en la guerra de almohadones que finalmente había logrado elevar la moral de Carmen.

- Es sorprendente ¿verdad? - continuó Pam ante el silencio de su amiga. - ¿Quién iba a decir que alguien como Carmen iba caer bien a alguien como Harriet?

- Una frase algo liada pero te entiendo. – contestó Joan que parecía algo despistada.

            Hubo unos instantes de silencio mientras la vista de Joan se detenía en las paredes del dormitorio que Carmen había decorado con dibujos propios. Últimamente, Carmen había dedicado bastante tiempo a escuchar música española en su walkman y, sobre todo, a dibujar. Hasta entonces ninguna de las niñas se había fijado en cómo dibujaba Carmen y por eso, cuando la española mostró por primera vez un dibujo suyo todas se quedaron perplejas. Carmen había dibujado, como siempre, un pueblo costero, que todas adivinaron como el suyo, y numerosos paisajes típicamente mediterráneos en los que nunca faltaba el mar, pero es que las inglesas no conocían en el colegio a nadie que dibujara tan bien. Si con trece años, Carmen era capaz de dibujar así ¿cómo lo haría dentro de algunos años?

            Las láminas gustaron tanto a todas que, por mayoría absoluta, se decidió colgarlas en la sala común, a la vista de todo el mundo.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Pam finalmente.

- En algo que anime definitivamente a Carmen, para que vuelva a ser la de siempre. - contestó Joan y miró traviesamente a su amiga. - Creo que es hora de gastar alguna bromita a las profesoras.

            Ante aquellas palabras, el rostro de Pam se iluminó. Aquel curso ninguna profesora había sido víctima de sus trucos y la niña ya había empezado a pensar que su amiga se estaba haciendo mayor y perdiendo facultades.

- Últimamente he estado dándole vueltas a una idea. No la he puesto en práctica antes porque necesito la cooperación de toda la clase... pero ahora creo que es el momento ideal.

- Al menos que Harriet nos la fastidie, como siempre. - replicó Pam. 

Joan asintió comprendiendo, tampoco ella creía que su compañera hubiera cambiado tanto...

- Habrá que arriesgarse. – se decidió finalmente. - Pero, por si acaso, creo que le tendré preparada una sorpresa a nuestra querida jefe de curso. – añadió con una expresión burlona.

            Aquella noche Joan se levantó de su cama y salió en silencio de la habitación. Iluminándose con su linterna, se dirigió a los jardines del colegio. Sabía perfectamente el lugar a donde debía dirigirse, así que procuró darse la mayor prisa posible y, con movimientos rápidos, empezó a recolectar las ortigas que crecían junto al muro que rodeaba el colegio.

            En la oscuridad, esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa, al imaginarse la reacción de Harriet cuando, al día siguiente, le metiera las ortigas en su cama. No era la primera vez que le hacía aquella jugarreta, pero Harriet siempre respondía con gran exageración a pesar de que los pinchazos, y la irritación del día siguiente, le debían ser ya bastante familiares.

            De repente Joan levantó la cabeza sobresaltada al escuchar unos pasos cerca de allí y su corazón saltó asustado cuando una linterna la iluminó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó entonces la voz de Harriet.

            Joan parpadeó intentando dislumbrarla, tras la luz de la linterna.

- ¿Harriet, eres tu?

            A modo de respuesta, la otra apagó la linterna. Era una noche clara y Joan pudo reconocer perfectamente a su compañera.

- Pero ¿qué diablos haces aquí y a estas horas? – gritó Joan furiosa ante el sobresalto que había tenido.

- ¿Yo? ¿Y qué haces tu? – replicó Harriet despectiva. – Supongo que recogiendo ortigas ¿no? Deja que lo adivine ¿pensabas ponerlas en mi cama?

            Joan iba a contestar pero el tono de la otra le hizo cambiar de opinión. Era la primera vez que Harriet le replicaba con sarcasmo y la novedad le desconcertaba. De repente, y sin saber como, le pasó por la cabeza que, aquel día, Harriet había estado bastante silenciosa y apartada de los demás. Pero aquel dato fue borrado rápidamente cuando otra idea cruzó por su mente.

- ¿Me has estado siguiendo? – preguntó Joan indignada ante tal posibilidad. Harriet no contestó y la miró con extraña expresión. 

- ¡Ya comprendo! – exclamó Joan, malinterpretando su silencio. - ¡Querías pillarme! ¿Verdad? Así tendrías una buena razón para quejarte de mi a la directora... – Harriet siguió en silencio, lo cual pareció hacer enfadar aun mas a Joan. -  ¿Por qué no me extraña que seas una acusica? ¡La alumna perfecta! ¡Ja!

            Y en ese momento, antes de que Joan pudiera decir nada más, Harriet lanzó un grito de enfado y la abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Joan, que no estaba preparada para un ataque, cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Desde el suelo, y totalmente atónita, Joan observó la expresión de rabia con que Harriet la miraba, sin acabarse de creer su violenta reacción.

- ¡Y no pienses que voy a decir que lo siento porque no es verdad! - fue la asombrosa respuesta de Harriet. - ¡Llevas demasiado tiempo metiéndote conmigo!

- Pero, es que... - Joan se levantó mientras intentaba decir algo, pero la otra no parecía dispuesta a dejarla hablar y la volvió a empujar hacia el suelo.

- ¿Te crees que a mí me gusta ser la niña buena de las profesoras? ¿Crees que yo quería venir aquí para que una estúpida escocesa me insulte cada día?  ¡Me tienes más que harta! - exclamó Harriet con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Yo no elegí venir a este colegio! ¿Sabes? ¿Por qué tienes que meterte siempre conmigo? ¿Te crees que es fácil estar en mi lugar? ¡Tú que vas a saber! - Harriet la miró con recriminación. Joan, desde el suelo, quiso protestar, pero Harriet estaba lanzada y no había quien la parara. - Tu padre no tiene tu vida organizada, no te obliga a hacer nada que no quieras y seguro que hasta se alegra cuando sacas una buena nota. ¡A ti no te reprochan no haber sido la primera! ¡No haber llegado a la nota máxima! Seguro que aun no tienes decidido que harás en la vida. ¿Cómo puede tenerlo una niña de nuestra edad? - añadió con amargura.

            Joan abrió los ojos, empezando a comprender. Ahora recordaba claramente que Harriet había pasado todo el día desanimada y se sorprendió al relacionar su comportamiento con una llamada que había recibido de su padre. Ahora comprendía que Harriet se acaba de desfogar con ella por la complicada relación que mantenía con su progenitor. De repente veía a Harriet desde una nueva perspectiva. Ya no era la niña buena de las profesoras, sino una niña tan deseosa de complacer a su padre que para ello dejaba que le organizaran la vida. En aquellas circunstancias, no era de extrañar su comportamiento tan irritante a ojos de sus compañeras.

- Lo siento, yo no sabía... - empezó a decir cautelosamente. 

            Harriet, llorosa, se derrumbó a su lado. Joan la miró sin saber qué hacer. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación semejante y dar consejos sensatos, no era precisamente su fuerte. Ni en sueños habría llegado a imaginar que sería ella la que se convirtiera en confidente de los problemas de Harriet.

- Venga, deja de llorar... no vale la pena. - dijo finalmente, dando unos torpes golpecitos en el brazo de Harriet.

- Mi padre es la única familia que me queda y no quiero defraudarle... Pero es que, a veces, me pide demasiado. - murmuró Harriet apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas. – Hoy, por teléfono me ha reñido por que mi nota media ha bajado un punto. Estaba enfadado porque no he sido la primera de la clase.

            Joan no supo que contestar a aquello. Se daba cuenta de que, con un padre tan exigente, la vida de Harriet no podía ser muy feliz precisamente, y de repente tenía remordimientos por todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar. Se preguntó qué podía hacer por ella. Desde luego, y para empezar, no podía irse, dejándola sola en el patio. Harriet necesitaba que le animasen.

            Joan intentó encontrar algo con que bromear. Después de todo, era lo mejor que sabía hacer.

- Pues la verdad,- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de ánimo. - En vista de lo que has hecho hasta ahora, yo diría que lo haces bastante bien. Tu no tienes la culpa de tener a un cerebrito como Jilly por delante de ti. Después de todo, ¿no dijeron que tiene una inteligencia superior a la nuestra?

- Que Jilly no te oiga llamándola cerebrito... - comentó con una sonrisa la otra. 

            Joan rió por lo bajo.

- Creo que me cuidaré mucho de hacerlo. ¿No has visto como golpea el stick? A veces olvido que se ha criado en una granja.

- Sí, su aspecto engaña. - reconoció Harriet. Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. - ¿Sabes que siempre me has dado envidia?

- ¿Yo? - Joan lanzó una risa. - Pero si soy un desastre, todo el mundo lo dice, soy inconsciente, mala estudiante, me gusta molestar a la gente e incluso soy un poco egoísta, diría yo. 

- Pero tienes una familia que te quiere. 

- ¡Pero si siempre me estoy peleando con mi hermano!

- Sí, pero os he visto cuando viene a verte. Os queréis mucho y no podéis evitar demostrarlo. - Harriet miró directamente a Joan. - Y tus padres también te quieren mucho, se nota. Ellos no esperan que sobresalgas sobre todas tus compañeras, pero aun así te animan a mejorar y celebran tus progresos, por pequeños que sean. 

- ¡Pues es una lástima que no vieras el sermón de mi padre cuando suspendí Historia! - replicó Joan con su característico humor. - Si quieres, puedes estar presente cuando lea mis notas de comportamiento de este trimestre. ¡Ya verás!

- Sí, pero a ti no te presionan.

            Joan se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que no.- reconoció. - He de reconocer que no me exigen demasiado, pero yo me las arreglo para, ni si quiera, hacer bien ese poco. - Joan le dio un codazo amistoso. - ¡Vaya! Ahora me has hecho tener remordimientos ¿te parece bonito?

            Harriet se vio obligada a sonreir y Joan le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Hubo un silencio y finalmente Harriet habló.

- Cuando no puedo dormir suelo escaparme al jardín. Puedes reirte, si quieres, pero la verdad es que, pasear de noche y a oscuras, me ayuda a aclarar mis ideas. Te aseguro que no te seguía. Ha sido casualidad encontrarte aquí.

- Te creo. – contestó Joan e intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer las paces definitivamente con Harriet. - Si te parece bien. - dijo titubeante. - Me gustaría que olvidaras todas las tonterías que te he dicho hace un rato. Y también lo de las ortigas. A veces me comporto como una auténtica imbécil ¡no puedo evitarlo!

            Harriet la miró en silencio pero finalmente esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Por mí, hecho. A condición de que no le cuentes a nadie lo que ha pasado hoy aquí.

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué nos hemos peleado en el jardín a medianoche? - Joan hizo una mueca. - ¡Jamás! ¡Pensarían que estamos chifladas y tu perfecto expediente se iría al traste!

            Harriet la miró y se dio cuenta de que esta vez, Joan bromeaba con buena intención. Tal y cómo había visto que hacía con Pam.

- A mi padre le daría un ataque. - contestó Harriet, siguiendo la broma.

            Ambas se echaron a reír.

- No sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de frío. - dijo Joan levantándose. - ¿Por qué no volvemos a nuestras camas?

            Harriet miró unos instantes la mano que Joan le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando finalmente la aceptó, sonrió.

- ¡Ah! Pero ¿los escoceses tenéis frío? - comentó.

- ¡Vaya! - gruñó Joan. - ¡Aprendes rápido!

            Volvieron en su silencio a su habitación. Todas sus compañeras seguían durmiendo plácidamente. Harriet y Joan echaron un vistazo a Carmen que se agitaba en su cama y murmuraba algo en sueños. 

            A pesar de la oscuridad, ambas intercambiaron una mirada y reprimieron su risa al darse cuenta de que la española estaba conjugando verbos ingleses en sueños.

            Al cabo de unos días, Joan reunió a todas las alumnas del segundo grado. Todas, sin excepción, escucharon con interés su plan y, ante la sorpresa de Pam, Harriet no puso ninguna objeción. Joan había cumplido su palabra de no revelar lo ocurrido aquella noche en el jardín y Harriet, para corresponderla, había decidido apoyarla. Además, el día anterior mismo, por ejemplo, la niña se había dado cuenta que una batalla de almohadones no era tan terrible como ella se había imaginado, sino todo lo contrario y ahora, que por primera vez la hacían participe de una broma, estaba emocionada y sentía una curiosa excitación ante aquella perspectiva.

            Jilly, que durante aquellas últimas semanas había hablado mas con ellas que en todo el curso anterior, había dejado aparcado el libro de texto y escuchaba con divertida curiosidad. Sam, May y Jane no tuvieron ninguna objeción ante los planes de Joan, y es más, se habían prestado con entusiasmo a la tarea. Carmen escuchaba boquiabierta los planes de Joan mientras Sam le iba traduciendo las partes que no entendía.

            Joan les mostró una pequeña maquina que hacía un curioso ruido. Como un tictac, pero más grave y fuerte.

- Lo esconderemos en el "escondite". - explicó Joan.- Cuando la profe empiece a buscarlo si nos pregunta por el ruido, todas hemos de fingir no oír. Eso sí, tenemos que tener mucha paciencia, porque el dichoso ruidito acaba metiéndose en la cabeza y provoca jaquecas. ¡Qué se lo digan a mi madre! Tuve que rescatarlo del cubo de la basura.

            Todas se echaron a reír y tras un pequeño debate se decidió hacerle la broma a Miss Willson, pues era profesora de mayor edad que tenían. Seguramente Yvette aceptaría la broma con muy buen humor, pero también se daría cuenta enseguida de que le estaban tomando el pelo.

            Al día siguiente, Joan mostró a Carmen uno de los secretos mejor guardados entre las alumnas de Hill Sojourn: el Escondite. El nombre lo decía todo. Un pequeño hueco, bajo una baldosa del hogar de la chimenea que había en cada aula y que, años atrás, algunas alumnas traviesas habían construido en todas las aulas por donde habían pasado, para esconder sus trucos y toda posible prueba de sus bromas. El secreto había pasado de alumna a alumna durante mucho tiempo y ni siquiera las mujeres que se encargaban de la limpieza del colegio sospechaban de su existencia.

            Joan colocó allí su pequeño mecanismo y se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio pues ya se oían los pasos de Miss Willson acercándose.

            Cuando la profesora entró, todas la miraron risueñas. La mujer las miró una a una: como siempre, Joan y Pam estaban hablando; Jane buscaba desesperadamente algo en su carpeta, seguramente los ejercicios mandados para aquel día, May intentaba atraer la atención de Sam para que ésta le dejara algo... ¡Ah!¡Y allí estaba de nuevo la irritante jovencita española con su habitual expresión descarada! En las ultimas semanas gracias al catarro y a su depresión nostálgica, Carmen no había dado mucha guerra, pero por su expresión, Miss Willson adivinó que la española había dejado atrás la morriña y volvía a ser la de siempre.

            Carmen, sabiendo lo que pensaba, la miró fijamente con sus ojos negros y se recostó en su silla con una leve sonrisa de desafío, que sabía que le costaría que Miss Willson la sacara la pizarra.

            Molesta por la actitud de Carmen, Miss Willson no dudó en preguntarle por los ejercicios que había mandado. Pero gracias a sus amigas, que se habían empeñado en ello, Carmen tenía hechos los deberes y se sabía de memoria la lección. La profesora no tuvo ningún motivo para reñirla pues la niña había contestado bien todas las preguntas que le habían hecho.

            Bastante enojada, por no haberse salido con la suya, Miss Willson ordenó:

- Abran el libro por la página sesenta, lean el texto y hagan todos los ejercicios de la página siguiente.

            Las niñas obedecieron abriendo el libro con el mayor ruido posible. La profesora las miró molesta, pero no dijo nada. Al cabo de unos minutos, Joan miró su reloj y sonrió.

- Pronto empezará... - murmuró y las que la oyeron sonrieron divertidas.

            En efecto, a los pocos minutos el curioso ruido empezó a oír por la clase. Con regocijo, las niñas se dieron cuenta que la boca de la chimenea, actualmente en desuso, amplificaba el sonido de forma que no parecía provenir de allí.

Miss Willson tardó algo en percatarse del insistente ruidito, enfrascada en la lectura de un libro. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, levantó la cabeza sorprendida y miró a las niñas que parecían estar leyendo tranquilamente, incluso Carmen preguntaba a Sam el significado de alguna palabra. Para Miss Willson todo era normal, pero el ruidito continuaba.

- ¿No oyen nada? - preguntó finalmente.

            Ante la sorpresa general, fue Jilly la que contestó. Levantando la vista del libro, miró con expresión sorprendida a la profesora.

- Perdone Miss Willson ¿Decía algo?

            La profesora la miró dudando y finalmente murmuró.

- No, nada, vuelva a su trabajo...

            Las niñas volvieron a meter sus cabezas tras los libros. Joan sonrió satisfecha por la espontanea participación de Jilly: si ella intervenía, Miss Willson jamás adivinaría que se trataba de una broma.

            El ruidito seguía y pronto todas empezaron a comprender  porqué la madre de Joan lo había tirado al cubo de la basura. ¡Era realmente fastidioso!

- Joan ¿es usted quien hace ese ruido? - preguntó Miss Willson.

- Yo no hago nada. - contestó la aludida fingiendo sorpresa. - ¿De qué ruido habla?

- Pero ¿no oyen nada? - preguntó Miss Willson que ahora había perdido su malhumor y estaba francamente intrigada.

            Todas las niñas empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Hay un ruido?

- Yo no oigo nada...

- ¿No habrá sido un moscardón?

- ¿En esta época del año? Debe haber sido alguna tubería...

            La profesora cortó la discusión y les ordenó callarse. Las niñas obedecieron y la miraron con curiosidad.

- ¿Seguro que no oyen nada? - preguntó Miss Willson y miró a Harriet.- ¿Y usted, Harriet, tampoco oye nada?

            Al ver que preguntaba directamente a Harriet, Pam y Joan dieron un suspiro dando por descubierta la broma: Harriet jamás mentiría a una profesora y hasta sería capaz de descubrir el escondite. 

- Miss Willson, yo no oigo ningún ruido. - se oyó decir a Harriet.

            La clase al completo la miró maravillada. Harriet había hablado tranquilamente y sin evitar la mirada de la profesora. 

            En ese momento se oyó que Joan decía a Pam.

- Debe ser cosa de la edad, a mi abuela también le pasa eso de oír ruidos imaginarios.- lo había dicho en voz baja, pero también lo suficientemente alta para que Miss Willson y el resto de la clase lo oyeran.

            La expresión de la profesora fue tan cómica que más de una estuvo a punto de deshacer todo el plan por sus deseos incontrolables de reír. La verdad es que a las niñas les costaba mucho seguir poniendo una cara seria al ver las expresiones de Miss Willson la cual, completamente turbada, empezaba a notar un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

- Para mañana se aprenderán el próximo tema... - dijo al final y todas la miraron con sorpresa. ¿Acaso estaba dando la clase por terminada?

            Procurando tener el aspecto mas digno posible, Miss Willson abandonó la clase. Al salir oyó tras ella tras ella las primeras risas. La mujer frunció el ceño preocupada sin saber si aquellas risas eran porque las niñas ya la tomaban por una loca o porque en realidad, todo era un montaje de las niñas para ponerla en ridículo. Si no fuera porque Harriet y Jilly afirmaban no oír nada, estaría segura de que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

            En el aula todas estallaron en risas. Harriet miró casi con admiración a Joan.

- Nunca pensé que un simple ruidito pusiese así a Miss Willson.

- En realidad, Miss Willson es una histérica ¿no te habíais dado cuenta? - fue la respuesta de Joan y sonrió con auténtica simpatía a Harriet. - Gracias por tu ayuda.

- No hay de qué... – murmuró Harriet enrojeciendo, al ver la expresión con que la miraban todas sus compañeras.

            Pam miró con sorpresa a su amiga. ¿Joan le daba las gracias a Harriet? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente Joan ya no se metía con Harriet ni se dedicaba a criticarla como solía hacer siempre. Y a Harriet ya no se la veía tan envarada ¿Cuándo y cómo se había producido el cambio? Decididamente, pensó Pam asombrada, debía estar más atenta al comportamiento de sus compañeras si no quería que le sorprendieran en otra ocasión. A este paso incluso Jilly dejaría de ser un ratón de biblioteca y ella ni se enteraría.

            Mientras Pam las miraba pensativa, sus compañeras se dedicaban a intercambiarse frases de elogio y de felicitaciones por el éxito conseguido en la broma. 

- El que tu afirmaras no oír anda ha convencido a la vieja cascarrabias de que, en realidad, todo era imaginación suya. – decía Joan a Harriet mientas se levantaba. Se  dirigió al escondite, sacó el pequeño mecanismo y lo desconectó.

- ¡Menos mal! - suspiró Sam. - Ese ruido es insoportable de verdad.

- ¿Lo  probamos en la próxima clase? - preguntó Pam pero Joan negó con la cabeza.

- No tentemos a la suerte. Esto sirve con Miss Willson, pero no creo que pusiera histérica a Miss Sullivan.

            Pam dio un suspiro de resignación. ¡Ella que había esperado librarse de la clase de español! De repente Joan sonrió traviesamente.

- ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo! - dijo y salió del aula.

            Las otras se miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Y qué le pasa ahora? - preguntó May. Pero ninguna lo sabía.

            Joan corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo y allí se encontró con las de primero que venían del gimnasio.

- Toma esto y ponlo en el escondite. - le dijo a una de las niñas del primer curso. La aludida miró con sorpresa la pequeña máquina.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una sorpresa. - respondió Joan con sonrisa misteriosa.

            La niña se encogió de hombros, aceptando la palabra de Joan y se comprometió a ponerla en el Escondite del aula de primero.

            Corriendo Joan volvió a su clase. Llegó a tiempo pues en ese momento Miss Sullivan iba a entrar en el aula. La profesora miró a su alumna con severidad.

- ¿Otra vez corriendo por los pasillos, Joan?

            La niña murmuró una disculpa y se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio. Sus compañeras se volvieron hacia ella.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- He ido a esconder la maquinita. - susurró ella. En ese momento Miss Sullivan impuso silencio, y Joan añadió - Está en la clase de primero... ahora tienen clase con Miss Willson.

            Y ante la sorpresa de Miss Sullivan algunas alumnas empezaron a reír, sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Puede saberse a qué vienen esas risas?

             Naturalmente, nadie le dio ninguna explicación y la profesora supuso que Joan había dicho alguno bobo comentario, como era habitual en ella.

            Cuando por fin acabaron las clases y salieron al pasillo, se encontraron rodeadas de las de primero, sus caras estaban rojas de excitación y de risa.

- ¿Qué demonios era ese aparato? - exclamó una.

- ¿Os habéis divertido? - preguntó Joan cándidamente.

- Según como lo mires. - contestaron las de primero. - Miss Willson ha empezado a gritar histérica, nosotras no sabíamos qué era el ruido pero sabíamos que venía del escondite, pero ¡claro, no podíamos decírselo!

- Ahora Miss Willson está en cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.- concluyó otra.

            Al oír aquello todas se miraron con divertida sorpresa y finalmente se echaron a reír.

- ¡Vaya, eso no podía yo suponerlo! - se disculpó Joan pero todas sabían que no lo sentía en absoluto.

            Al día siguiente, Miss Willson estaba con muy mal humor y en su clase nadie se salvó de una buena regañina, incluso encontró fallos en los trabajos de Jilly, Harriet y Sam, lo cual era la primera vez que ocurría. De todas, Carmen fue la que más pagó la broma del día anterior. La profesora no cesó de reñirla y acosarla a preguntas, y al finalizar la clase la española estaba también de mal humor.

- Siento que tú hayas pagado mi broma. - se disculpó Joan.

- _Tu no tienes la culpa y, además, no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos ayer... - contestó Carmen pausadamente, pero tenía una peligrosa expresión en sus ojos. - ¡__Ya veremos quien puede mas de las dos! _

            Ninguna dijo nada, presintiendo que había estallado la guerra entre alumna y profesora.


	5. Por fin amigas

**POR FIN AMIGAS.******

            Casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a mitad del curso trimestral. Con asombro Carmen vio como sus compañeras estaban cada vez mas emocionadas ante tal perspectiva. Y es que a mitad curso, era tradición celebrar un día de fiesta en el que solían acudir los familiares de las niñas. Durante mañana y tarde se celebraban actuaciones, exhibiciones deportivas y diversos actos en los que padres y alumnas participaban activamente.

            Pam estaba especialmente encantada porque había recibido una llamada telefónica desde Australia, donde su padre trabajaba.

- ¡Papá dice que vendrá el día de la fiesta! - exclamó tras colgar el teléfono. Todas sonrieron comprensivas, pues sabían que Pam no había visto a su padre desde el curso anterior. - ¿No es encantador? Sólo está de paso en Inglaterra, por asuntos de negocios, pero dice que hará una escapada para verme.

- ¡Eso sí que un padre! - rió Joan. - Por cierto ¿le acompañará tu encantadora tía Grace?

            Todas se echaron a reír al oírlo. Carmen miró sorprendida a su alrededor.

- _¿Qué pasa con la tía de Pam?___

- _La tía de Pam es pastelera __y suele traerle muchos dulces.  - le respondió Jane.___

            Carmen sonrió encantada y exclamó en ingles..

- ¡Pam, quiero conocer a tu tía Grace!

            Todas estallaron en risas menos Sam. Carmen la miró con sorpresa y vio que su amiga tenía una seria expresión y miraba una carta que había recibido. Finalmente la inglesa se levantó, tiró la carta a la papelera y se apresuró a salir de la sala.

            Con asombro, Carmen miró alternativamente la puerta y la papelera donde había ido a parar la carta de Sam. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, el resto de niñas callaron. Jane dio un suspiro y movió la cabeza con pesimismo.

- Pero ¿qué pasa con Sam? - preguntó finalmente May. - ¿Por qué ha tirado la carta sin ni siquiera abrirla?

- No necesita abrirla para saber lo que pone. - respondió Joan.- ¡Incluso yo sé lo que debe poner!

            Las demás asintieron dándole la razón.

- Puedes cogerla, si quieres, no pasa nada. - añadió.

            May dudó pero no así Carmen que se agachó y recogió el sobre. Carmen abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que tenía impreso un escudo nobiliario y estaba destinada a Lady Samantha Durckworth.

May se acercó para ver lo que había causado su sorpresa.

- ¿Sam es una Lady? - preguntó impresionada.

- Es más que una Lady.- respondió Harriet. - Es la única heredera del ducado de Durckworth, uno de los más ricos y antiguos de Inglaterra.

            Carmen no respondió al enterarse de que Sam pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra. Desde luego no lo aparentaba porque siendo guapa, muy lista y estar forrada de millones, Sam era la alumna más sencilla y menos pretenciosa del colegio.

- ¿Y la carta? - preguntó Carmen.

- Como siempre, es del secretario personal de su padre, el Duque...

- ¡El nunca se molesta en escribirla! - comentó Joan con auténtico enfado. Desde la famosa charla con Harriet, estaba bastante sensible con el tema padre-hija. - ¡Y no hablemos de llamarla por teléfono! – si había algo que la indignaba de veras, era ver como los padres de sus compañeras se desentendían de ellas con tanta facilidad.

Carmen escuchaba en silencio con sorpresa creciente y, poco a poco, empezaba a comprender la relación que tenía Sam con su padre y porqué sus compañeras estaban tan indignadas.

- Cada mes, el secretario le escribe una carta para preguntarle si necesita mas dinero y asegurarse de que está bien de salud. - explicó Harriet. - Y eso lleva haciéndose desde hace seis años...

- ¿Cómo? - May no entendió a qué se refería.

- Sam lleva interna en colegios desde los seis años. Antes de venir aquí estuvo ya en otro colegio, muy selecto y caro ¡Eso, sí!

- ¡Pero es una monstruosidad enviar a una niña tan pequeña fuera de su casa! - exclamó May.

- ¡Su excelencia Lord Benjamin, duque de Durckworth está demasiado ocupado para tener a su hija cerca de él! - exclamó Joan con ironía.            

- Pero su padre, seguramente, se debe su trabajo. – intervino Harriet.

            Al oír aquello Joan la miró con reproche.

- ¿Y tú, precisamente, te crees eso?  - al instante Harriet bajó la cabeza, arrepentida de haber hablado. Se daba cuenta que, en el fondo, lo que quería era justificar a su propio padre.

-  Algunos padres suelen ser muy duros. – comentó Jilly pensativa. Hasta aquel momento no se había imaginado que sus compañeras pudieran haber pasado una infancia sin una familia. Ella tenía a sus padres que la querían mucho, y tenía dos hermanos con los que siempre estaba peleándose pero que la adoraban. De repente se daba cuenta de que era muy afortunada, algunas de sus compañeras no tenían esa suerte, especialmente cuando no tenían madre: Sam había crecido sola, Pam veía a su padre dos o tres veces al año y Harriet también parecía estar en la misma situación.

            Puede que sus amigas hubieran crecido con más comodidades que ella, con todos los caprichos a su alcance, pero nada de eso podía sustituir a una familia. En ese momento, Harriet miró directamente a Joan.

- Tienes razón, Joan, pero yo, al menos, tengo mas suerte que Sam. – dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad. - Aunque mi padre no muestre nunca sus sentimientos, siempre se ha tomado la molestia de preocuparse personalmente por mi y creo que, a su manera, él me quiere. Viene a la fiesta de fin de curso, y en verano voy a Francia con una familia amiga suya, donde no lo paso del todo mal... ¡Ah! Y tengo unos cuantos primos muy simpáticos. – Harriet esbozó una sonrisa. - No puedo quejarme pues tengo familia, pero Sam no tiene a nadie...

- ¡Es cierto! - apoyó Pam. - Yo tengo a mi padre lejos y, aunque lo añoro, no me siento sola porque tengo al resto de la familia que me apoya y me quiere. Sin embargo Sam no tiene a  nadie, hace poco me confesó que pasa las vacaciones sola, en la mansión de su padre.

            Al oír todo aquello Carmen frunció el ceño. Ciertamente Sam no había llevado una infancia muy normal. De repente tuvo deseos de invitarla a veranear a su casa. El verano aun quedaba muy lejos pero Carmen estaba convencida de que Sam disfrutaría viviendo en una casa repleta de gente joven, como era la suya.

- ¿No se la puede ayudar de alguna manera? - preguntó Carmen lentamente en inglés.

- No creo que esté en nuestras manos ayudarla, sólo somos colegialas... - le recordó Harriet.

            Carmen no respondió y se quedó pensativa. Sam era su mejor amiga en aquel país de locos y si tenía un problema, creía que su deber era ayudarla por todos los medios posibles. Carmen siempre había sido muy leal a sus amigos, por ellos se había metido, desde muy pequeña, en numerosos problemas, pues Carmen no podía evitar intervenir en los problemas de sus amigos, tanto si le incumbían como si no.

- _Ha de haber una manera... - murmuró en español. - _Estoy segura de que debe haberla_._

            Cuando llegó el día de la fiesta, Carmen se levantó muerta de curiosidad por ver como se desarrollaba un día de fiesta en el colegio inglés y, sobre todo, de conocer a los padres de sus compañeras.

            Los padres de Joan, muy madrugadores, fueron los primeros en llegar. Abrazaron con entusiasmo a su hija, saludaron alegremente a Pam, como si se tratara de una hija más y se sorprendieron bastante cuando, por primera vez desde que estaba en el colegio, Joan les invitó a conocer al resto de sus compañeras de habitación. 

            Carmen por fin vio su curiosidad satisfecha. Joan les había explicado cómo eran, con todo lujo de detalles: el padre era un militar retirado y que se llevaba bastantes años con su esposa, que aun era bastante joven. Teniendo a sus dos hijos en colegios, el matrimonio se dedicaba a viajar constantemente y, naturalmente, habían estado en Irlanda y en España. Carmen y May charlaron durante un buen rato con ellos acerca de sus países. El coronel MacKenzie era un hombre de gran humor y todas notaron que Joan había salido a él en muchos aspectos.

El padre de Harriet, Walter Jones, llegó puntualmente. Las niñas se asomaron por las ventanas para conocer al importante abogado de Londres que había llamado en el último momento confirmado su asistencia; al parecer uno de sus clientes había cancelado su cita con él y había podido acudir.

- Tampoco parece tan temible... - comentó Jane mientras veía como Harriet saludaba a su padre.

- Ni tampoco muy efusivo. - replicó May al notar que ni siquiera había abrazado a su hija.

            Pero Jane no la oyó porque en ese momento dio un alegre grito al reconocer el coche de sus padres que se acercaba.

            El matrimonio Ballantyne se echaron a reír cuando su hija se lanzó sobre ellos y los cubrió de besos.

- Veo que no nos has olvidado.- sonrió su madre divertida.

- ¡Y yo pensé que encontraríamos a una Jane muerta de aburrimiento! - comentó el padre.

- ¡Aquí, jamás! - afirmó categóricamente Jane y añadió. - Este curso es mucho mas divertido que el anterior. Tenemos a dos extranjeras en el dormitorio, una es irlandesa y la otra es española. Esperad a conocerlas ¡Sabréis enseguida quien es cada una!

            Jane llevó casi a rastras a sus padres para presentarles a las nuevas compañeras de aquel curso.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó el padre al verlas. - ¡Pues tenías razón!

- Naturalmente, la pelirroja es May y esta tan morena es Carmen, la española. - presentó con orgullo la niña. - A Sam, Pam y Jilly ya las conocéis, Joan y Harriet andan por ahí, con sus padres, ya las saludaréis luego.

            Minutos después, un bulliciosa Jane arrastraba a sus padres para enseñarles el colegio, a pesar de que éstos ya lo conocían por sus anteriores visitas.

            Las cinco niñas que quedaban se miraron divertidas al ver su entusiasmo. Pam impaciente, no paraba de mirar por la ventana por si veía llegar a su padre.

- Cinco meses es mucho para estar sin ver a tu padre... - suspiró, pero tras ella ninguna contestó y  miraron a Sam de reojo. Pam no se dio cuenta de ello, era demasiado feliz para percatarse de los problemas de las demás.

            Finalmente su padre llegó al colegio y Pam se lanzó hacia las escaleras, las cuales bajó de una forma temeraria, en opinión de una de las profesoras a quien había estado a punto de arrollar. A pesar de las numerosas niñas que recibían a sus padres con gritos de alegría, Carmen tuvo la impresión que el encuentro entre Pam y su padre superaba a todos los restantes en alegría.

- Bueno, - suspiró Jilly desde la ventana. - Sólo quedamos nosotras...

            May asintió con tranquila resignación, comprendía que sus padres ni iban a venir desde Dublín por un simple día de fiesta y se lo tomaba con bastante filosofía. Jilly también parecía tomar con normalidad que sus padres no pudiesen acudir en aquel día. Carmen, en cambio, no se lo tomaba de ninguna manera, y simplemente miraba a su alrededor con expresión curiosa. El problema era Sam, que no parecía muy feliz al ver a sus compañeras con sus respectivos padres.

            En ese momento apareció Joan.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí dentro con el buen tiempo que hace fuera?

            Ninguna de ellas contestó, pero May le hizo un discreto gesto en dirección de Sam que parecía bastante deprimida.

- ¡Animaos! - exclamó Joan. - ¿Por qué no venís con mi familia a comer? A mi padre le encanta tener gente a su alrededor, sobre todo si nunca han escuchado sus historias del ejército. Pam está con su padre y, además, quedó bastante harta de batallitas cuando pasó las vacaciones en mi casa.

            May se echó a reír, no le parecía del todo mal pasar el día con el viejo coronel MacKenzie. Carmen asintió, encantada de poder seguir hablando acerca de su añorado país. Sam la miró agradablemente sorprendida. Jilly dudó:

- No sé... había pensado acabar de preparar el tema de historia.

- ¡¿Pensabas estudiar en un día de fiesta?! - gritó Joan totalmente escandalizada. - ¡Eso es un sacrilegio! No acepto una negativa. Mi padre nos va a llevar a un hostal que hay cerca de aquí, dice que hacen el mejor asado del reino y será un alivio comer algo decente después de lo que nos dan en el colegio.

            Al oír aquello Carmen masculló algo en su idioma. Joan miró con sorpresa a Sam.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esta?

            Sam sonrió, olvidando su melancolía y tradujo lo que Carmen había dicho.

- Dice que ni en cien posadas inglesas podría encontrarse comida decente.

- ¡Vaya con la españolita! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que en tu país coméis platos selectos cada día o qué?

            Las restantes se echaron a reír y Carmen la miró sin comprender lo que Joan había exclamado.

- Será mejor que vayamos con tus padres, nos deben estar esperando... - dijo Sam, que ya estaba mas animada.

            Las otras sonrieron y siguieron a Joan.

            Pasaron un buen día en compañía de los MacKenzie. El padre de Joan, a pesar de ya ser un hombre mayor, tenía mas vitalidad que todo el resto del grupo junto. Recorrió el colegio de arriba a abajo, presenció todas las exhibiciones deportivas, admiró la exposición de manualidades, habló con todas las profesoras de su hija y finalmente las llevó a comer. Por la tarde volvieron al colegio para asistir a la pequeña fiesta que las alumnas mayores habían organizado y en la que se sirvió abundantes pastelitos y té, mientras una orquestina amenizaba la velada. Allí, los padres tuvieron oportunidad de conocerse y hablar entre ellos

- Estos pastelitos están deliciosos.- comentó el coronel MacKenzie.

- ¡Prueba los de fruta! - dijo Joan. - Están insuperables.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Harriet sorprendida. - Los acaban de sacar de la cocina.

            Joan no contestó y simplemente miró a Carmen la cual puso aquella expresión inocente que Harriet empezaba a conocer bastante bien.

- ¿Te has colado en la cocina de nuevo? - le susurró escandalizada.

- _Tenía hambre. - se disculpó Carmen y sonrió de tal manera que Harriet tuvo que olvidar su enfado y se echó a reír._

- ¿Os imagináis si la enfermera llega pillarla? - comentó May con una sonrisa.

-_ ¿Así que robando en la cantina, pequeña recluta? - dijo Pam imitando la voz de la enfermera Beresford._

            Las niñas se echaron a reír ante tal perfecta imitación. 

- ¡Vaya Pam! – exclamaron admiradas. - ¿Sabes hacer más voces? 

- ¿Tu que crees, chavala? –replicó la niña imitando a la perfección el acento londinense de Jane y ante el deleite de todas, Pam imitó uno tras otro los diferentes acentos de sus amigas: el acento escocés de Joan, el galés de Jilly, el hablar pausado  y educado de Harriet...

            Ninguna se sintió molesta al verse imitada y todas acabaron riendo a carcajadas. Todas, excepto Carmen que miraba a Pam con pensativa expresión. Finalmente su rostro se iluminó cuando una idea empezó a tomar forma en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Jilly al darse cuenta.

- Ya os lo explicaré mas tarde... - contestó Carmen con expresión feliz y le susurró. - _He encontrado la forma de ayudar a Sam.___

            Jilly la miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada ni tampoco insistió en ello, estaba segura de que Carmen le hablaría de ello mas tarde.

            El día de fiesta fue todo un éxito. Cuando los padres marcharon, las alumnas siguieron la fiesta pues todas se reunieron alrededor de Carmen y su guitarra para cantar a coro algunas canciones populares inglesas que la niña ya había aprendido, también cantaron otras, españolas, que les había enseñado y finalmente Carmen acabó haciendo una demostración de bailes populares españoles que provocaron numerosas risas cuando algunas de las inglesas  intentaron aprenderlos sin mucho éxito.

            Por la noche se acostaron rendidas. El día había sido completo y ni siquiera las niñas cuyos padres no habían podido venir, tuvieron tiempo de añorarlos.

            Al día siguiente, Carmen entró en la sala de segundo mirando a su alrededor. Al ver que Sam no estaba, se acercó a Pam.

- ¿Sabes imitar la voz de Miss Robinsson? - le preguntó.

            La aludida la miró sin acabar de entenderla, pues la pronunciación de Carmen aun no era muy clara. La española repitió su pregunta y Pam acabó por comprender.

- No creo que sea muy difícil. - contestó tras pensarlo.

- Pero ¿puedes hacerlo o no? - insistió Carmen.

            Joan se acercó a ellas y preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo?

            La española las miró una a una y finalmente contestó:

- Quiero que Pam llame al padre de Sam, haciéndose pasar por la directora.

            Todas la miraron boquiabiertas.

- ¿Y para qué quieres hacer eso? - preguntó finalmente May.

- Quiero que Pam haga creer al duque que Sam está muy enferma. - contestó Carmen sin inmutarse ante las expresiones de quienes la rodeaban. - ¡Quiero que el padre de Sam venga a ver a su hija!

            Y antes de que alguna pudiera replicarle se volvió hacia Pam.

- ¿Lo puedes hacer?

            Pam dudó y miró a su alrededor buscando ayuda.

- ¡Eso es una locura! - exclamó Harriet.

- Es verdad, pero si lo hacemos, tal vez logremos que Sam vea a su padre. - comentó de repente Jilly.

- Yo asumo toda la responsabilidad si sale mal. - contestó Carmen.

            Al oír aquello Joan la miró escandalizada.

- ¿Acaso crees que vamos a dejar que te castiguen solo a ti? ¡Somos un grupo! ¿Verdad? Se supone que hemos de ayudarnos unas a otras.

            Ante aquellas palabras las demás no pudieron evitar asentir. Joan tenía razón. Sin saber cuando ni como, habían pasado de ser simples compañeras de dormitorio a ser un grupo de amigas.

- ¡Si nos pillan nos la cargaremos! - suspiró Harriet, pero al hablar así daba por hecho que llevarían a cabo el plan de Carmen y que ella se incluía en él.

            Todas le dieron la razón pero parecían ya mas decididas. Al darse cuenta Pam las miró sorprendida.

- ¡Un momento! - exclamó. - ¿Y yo,  no tengo nada que decir?

- Sólo que estás dispuesta a ayudar a Sam. - dijo Carmen de forma tajante y su amiga no tuvo opción de replicar.

            Una vez que Carmen había puesto en marcha todo aquel lío, ya no hubo forma de pararlo. Pam estuvo varios días practicando su imitación, Carmen en el colmo de su atrevimiento, se coló en el despacho de Miss Robinsson con Jane y consiguió el número de teléfono de Lord Benjamin. 

            Aquellos días fueron una dura prueba para Harriet. La pobre niña, que nunca había desobedecido a ningún adulto ni había hecho ninguna travesura, estaba horrorizada ante el lío en que se había metido y  no cesaba de imaginar una inminente expulsión del colegio. Pero sabía que no podía echarse hacia atrás. Hasta entonces, sus compañeras de habitación siempre la habían relegado de la mayoría de sus asuntos y, ahora, que era una más del grupo, no estaba dispuesta a estropearlo. Además, sentía que empezaba sentir cariño hacia sus alocadas compañeras y si necesitaban su ayuda, no sería ella quien las defraudara. Con aquel pensamiento, Harriet se tranquilizó y recuperó algo de su confianza en si misma. Después de todo, solo estaban ayudando a una amiga y Miss Robinsson, que era una mujer justa, lo comprendería.

            No hubo ningún problema en ejecutar el plan. Pam realizó perfectamente su imitación y, aunque no pudo hablar personalmente con Lord Benjamin, le hizo a su secretario una conmovedora explicación sobre la supuesta enfermedad de Sam.

- Bueno. - dijo Pam cuando colgó el teléfono. - Por lo menos, si solo viene el secretario, le podríamos convencer para que hable con el duque. Parecía un tipo bastante razonable.

- Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada mas, solo esperar y confiar en la suerte.- comentó May.

- ¡Vamos a necesitar mucha! - añadió Jilly.

- _Vendrá. - dijo Carmen con obstinación. Ella siempre había tenido mucha suerte en todo lo que hacía, y esa suerte no le iba a fallar precisamente ahora, cuando más la necesitaba._

            Durante los dos días siguientes, las niñas esperaron impacientes el resultado de su plan. Pero parecía que no ocurría nada.

- Creo que hemos fracasado. - comentó Jane al tercer día.- Ni Lord Benjamin ni su secretario han dado señales de vida.

- Es triste. - fue la respuesta de May. Ni siquiera la noticia de la enfermedad de su hija había podido conmover al duque. ¿Qué clase de padre era aquel? Mentalmente, la irlandesa agradeció tener un padre que no dudaba en demostrarle su cariño.

- Por cierto ¿por dónde anda Carmen? – preguntó alguien.

            Todas se encogieron de hombros, aunque no sería de extrañar que la española hubiera vuelto a salir del colegio a solas.

- ¿Y Sam?

- Creo que ha ido al pueblo para acompañar a no sé quien....- respondió Joan con despreocupación mientras se entretenía mirando por la ventana. - ¡Ah, por ahí viene Carmen!

            Jane se asomó junto a ella y al verla supo que efectivamente, y una vez más, la española había vuelto a salir sola del colegio.

- Creo que ha entrado por la pequeña puerta trasera que da al bosque.

- Lo que me asombra a mi es que nunca la pillen. - comentó Harriet. - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Muy fácil. - respondió Joan. - Porque la directora, en el fondo, es una buenaza y cree realmente que Carmen cumplirá la promesa que le hizo de no saltarse el reglamento.

- La palabra de Carmen no es de mucho fiar. - comentó Harriet.

- Yo creo que si. - la defendió May. - Lo que pasa es que Carmen clasifica las promesas en dos categorías: las que se pueden romper y las que no. - y añadió: - El problema es saber clasificarlas.

            Joan se echó a reír.

- ¡Pues vamos apañadas si nunca sabemos si nos dice la verdad o no!

- Es fácil. - replicó May enseguida. - ¿A alguna de vosotras os ha mentido alguna vez?

            Sus amigas dudaron unos instantes, pero todas llegaron a la conclusión de que, con ellas, Carmen se había portado de una forma bastante honrada, si se tenía en cuenta su forma de ser.

- No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero Carmen valora mucho la amistad. Pienso que nunca mentiría a una amiga, ni rompería ninguna promesa que le hubiera hecho.

- Siempre que esa promesa, ella no la considere de poca importancia, que ahí es donde radica nuestras diferencias. - interrumpió Jane con una sonrisa.- Su forma de pensar es algo mas intrincada que la nuestra.

- ¡Su forma de pensar es totalmente un laberinto! - fue la conclusión de Harriet, provocando las risas de las demás.

            En ese momento entró Carmen, la cual sonrió al ver el buen ambiente que allí reinaba.

- ¿Has tenido un buen paseo? - preguntó May.

- _No lo sabes tu bien. - contestó Carmen con aspecto muy satisfecho. La irlandesa pensó que incluso era demasiado satisfecho._

            No bien se hubo sentado en uno de los sillones cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció Sandy Carpenter.

- Miss Robinsson quiere veros en su despacho... a todas y en seguida.

            Las niñas se miraron y Pam hizo una mueca.

- Seguro que se ha enterado de la llamada telefónica.   

- _Puede ser... - contestó Carmen tranquilamente. _

May asintió con la cabeza imaginándose de vuelta a Irlanda en el primer avión.

- Bien, es mejor que vayamos ya acabemos con esto cuanto antes. - dijo Harriet con un suspiro que intentaba ocultar su temor. Nerviosa, respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Bien, por fin había ocurrido. Por primera vez en su intachable vida de estudiante, iba a recibir una amonestación y, seguramente, su primera mala nota en comportamiento. Aunque, dadas las circunstancias, eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle, su padre no estaría muy contento cuando se enterara.

            Jilly fue la primera en salir y Harriet la miró con admiración. Al parecer, su amiga no estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir, y eso que su estancia allí dependía de una beca. Mas decidida, Harriet se levantó y siguió a las demás.

            Todas juntas se dirigieron al despacho de Miss Robinsson. Tras llamar a la puerta, entraron en silencio. La directora estaba de pie, junto a la ventana y cuando las vio, las miró detenidamente.

- Veo que no habéis tardado mucho. - comentó, pero enseguida fue al grano, como era costumbre en ella. - Os he mandado llamar porque tengo que hablar con vosotras de algo muy importante. Me he enterado hace poco y debo confesar que me ha dejado bastante sorprendida, pues no esperaba ésto de vosotras...

            Las niñas palidecieron y no se atrevieron a mirarla a la cara. Sólo Carmen permaneció con la cabeza alta. Miss Robinsson continuó hablando.

- Creo que no tenéis el gusto de conocer a Lord Benjamin, personalmente.

            En ese momento todas se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta de que tras ellas había un hombre.

- Lord Benjamin es el padre de Samantha... pero eso creo que vosotras ya lo sabéis. ¿No es cierto?

            Las seis niñas enrojecieron a la vez.

- Y también creo que nuestra joven española incluso ya ha hablado con él.

            Y ante el asombro de todas, que ya veían castigadas durante el resto de sus vidas, el hombre se acercó a Carmen con una sonrisa. Al contrario de lo que ellas habían pensado, no parecía enfadado en absoluto.

- _Hola jovencita, ¿Cómo van las cosas? - saludó Lord Benjamin en un perfecto español._

- _¿Ha visto ya a Sam? - preguntó a su vez Carmen con expresión seria. El hombre asintió con la cabeza._

- _Tenías razón, hasta ahora he sido un padre pésimo y mi hija ha pagado las consecuencias de mi egoísmo._

            Al oír aquello Carmen sonrió ampliamente y miró triunfante a sus amigas que no comprendían nada. ¿Cuando y cómo se habían conocido Carmen y el duque? ¿Por qué hecho milagroso una simple niña le había hecho cambiar de actitud?

            Una hora después Sam, totalmente asombrada pero muy feliz, paseaba junto a su padre por los jardines. Mientras, en el despacho de la directora, Carmen aclaraba todo a sus amigas. 

- Me he encontrado al padre de Sam cuando estaba paseando.- explicó la española, mezclando el inglés y el español. - Al parecer la llamada telefónica dio resultado y el hombre venía hacia aquí para verla. He hablado con él un buen rato y le he contado la verdad. Al principio se ha enfadado, pero yo le hecho ver que su comportamiento era peor que el nuestro. Como en el fondo el duque es humano, por fin se ha dado cuenta de todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir Sam estos años, y me ha prometido intentar ser un buen padre. Para empezar, Sam pasará este fin de semana con él.

            Durante unos instantes ninguna habló. Todas se preguntaban qué le habría dicho Carmen exactamente al duque para que diera tal cambio.

- ¿Y por qué después de tanto tiempo? - preguntó Joan. - Ya sé que todo este lío era para que Sam tuviera un padre decente, pero ¿cómo lo hemos logrado tan rápido? Hay algo en todo esto que no me convence.

- Todo empezó cuando Sam nació. - explicó Carmen que al parecer lo sabía ya todo. - La madre de Sam murió al dar a luz. Al parecer, el duque la quería mucho y no pudo superar su muerte. A esto se añadió el que Lord Benjamin fue educado conforme a las ideas de las viejas familias aristócratas. El que el heredero no fuera un varón, sino una niña, no hizo mucha gracia a los Durckworth, y menos, teniendo en cuenta que el duque no quiere volver a casarse. Ya sé que es todo un poco liado, pero así funciona la mentalidad de muchos ricos. La cuestión es que Sam recordaba demasiado a su padre la muerte de la madre, por lo que éste decidió alejarla de él.

            Sus amigas asintieron, empezando a comprenderlo todo y no pudieron evitar suspirar aliviadas de que todo se hubiese acabado milagrosamente bien. Carmen se dirigió a la puerta y todas la siguieron.

- ¿Dónde creéis que vais? - preguntó Miss Robinsson tras ellas. - Vosotras y yo tenemos que hablar.

            Cabizbajas, las niñas volvieron hacia atrás. ¡Y ellas que pensaban que saldrían ilesas de todo aquel embrollo! Parecía que habían sido demasiado optimistas.

- Y bien ¿Puede alguien explicarme porqué de repente os ha dado por arreglar familias?

            Ellas se miraron.

- Sam es nuestra amiga... - dijeron todas a la vez, de forma espontánea. Y ante su sorpresa, la directora sonrió.

            Las niñas intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

- ¿Acaso no está enfadada? - preguntó Harriet cautelosamente.

- Tendría que estarlo ¿verdad? - replicó la mujer. - Pero en realidad no puedo. Os habéis metido en la vida privada de una familia y sin embargo no voy a castigaros. Me conformo con ver que por fin sois amigas de verdad.

            Las niñas la miraron sin acabar de creer que no iban a ser castigadas.

- Claro, que si os sentís mejor, os puedo imponer algún castigo...- añadió Miss Robinsson al ver sus expresiones.

- ¡No hace falta! ¡Por nosotras no se moleste! - exclamó Joan rápidamente.

- Pero quiero dejar una cosa muy clara. - Miss Robinsson las miró con severidad. - No quiero que volváis a hacer una cosa semejante en el futuro. ¿Habéis entendido? Cuando queráis solucionar un problema de tal calibre por vuestra cuenta ¡Ni se os ocurra! Antes quiero que habléis conmigo ¿Está claro?

            Todas asintieron rápidamente y ante la mirada de Miss Robinsson quisieron que se les tragase la tierra. Finalmente los ojos de la mujer se suavizaron.

- ¡Por cierto! ¿De quien fue la idea?

            Ninguna de ellas respondió y esquivaron su mirada. Solo Carmen la miró con una angelical sonrisa.

- Comprendo. - se limitó a decir Miss Robinsson. Tenía que haberlo imaginado. Desde la llegada de Carmen, las niñas no sólo se habían hecho amigas, sino que también eran más extrovertidas e incluso, más revoltosas. Pero tenía que aceptar el cambio pues lo fundamental era que ahora eran amigas y parecían más felices.

            Cuando entraron en la sala común, May se dejó caer en una silla.

- ¡Nos hemos librado por los pelos!

- Ha estado cerca, es cierto. - suspiró Jilly.

            El resto de alumnas de segundo que estaban allí, las miraron con sorpresa.

- Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

- Hemos oído decir que os han llamado a todas al despacho de Miss Robinsson...

- Nada importante. - respondió Pam. - Sólo un pequeño lío en que Carmen nos había metido.

            En pocas palabras, Pam explicó lo ocurrido. Cuando acabó, sus compañeras de clase se echaron a reír.

- No sé donde está la gracia. - gruñó Pam. - ¡No sabéis el susto que tenía encima!     

            Aquellas palabras hicieron reír aun más a las niñas. Jane se asomó a la ventana.

- Ahí están Sam y su padre.- dijo al verles pasear por el jardín.

- Parecen muy felices. - comentó Joan uniéndose a ella, junto a la ventana.

- Dejadlos tranquilos.- dijo Harriet. - Esos dos tienen mucho que decirse.

            Las dos niñas la obedecieron y se apartaron de la ventana.

- Y mucho tiempo que recuperar... - añadió Joan sentándose en una silla.- Espero que continúen así.

- Dudo mucho que Carmen le permita echarse atrás. - comentó Harriet y todas estallaron en risas mientras la española, que no había entendido nada, las miraba con expresión sorprendida.

            Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Jane fue elegida para formar parte de los equipos de tenis y atletismo del colegio, y sus amigas, muy orgullosas de ella, le organizaron una pequeña fiesta en la sala de segundo. 

            Sam se había convertido en una niña muy alegre desde que recibía periódicas llamadas telefónicas de su padre; el duque le había prometido que irían los dos solos a pasar sus vacaciones en Ibiza. 

            Joan, ante el asombro general, había dejado de meterse con Harriet. La niña seguía metiéndose con todas sus amigas, pero lo hacía sin malicia y todas sabían que sólo lo hacía para bromear. Ante aquel cambio de actitud, Pam también se apresuró a hacer las paces con Harriet y finalmente fue capaz de asimilar que la jefe de su curso había mejorado considerablemente su carácter.

            Jilly, aunque seguía tan estudiosa, empezó a participar en algunas actividades extraescolares e intervenía de manera entusiasta en los juegos de sus amigas. Se había mostrado muy reticente a perder su tiempo entrenando para el equipo de hockey del colegio, pero ante la insistencia e ilusión de sus nuevas amigas, había acabado cediendo. 

            El cambio de ambiente en la habitación hizo que May desechara por completo la idea de volverse a Irlanda  y la niña tuvo que reconocer que tal vez su padre tuviera razón al haberla enviado allí.

Carmen pensaba en todo ello, un día que paseaba por los pasillos, en dirección a la clase de música. Todas las alumnas estaban en clase y en el colegio reinaba la tranquilidad. En el patio, el jardinero recogía las hojas secas de los árboles. Al ver a la niña asomada por la ventana, la saludo con la mano.

            Carmen miró a su alrededor, desde las pistas deportivas  llegaban hasta ella las voces de las alumnas de tercero en clase de Educación física. Una corriente de aire la hizo estremecerse y Carmen se apresuró a cerrar la ventana. Desde el aula de primer grado pudo oír las voces de las niñas intentando pronunciar con cierta corrección, algunas frases en español. Al oírlas Carmen movió la cabeza divertida. Decididamente tendría que echar una mano a las pobres niñas.

            En ese momento se cruzó con una profesora, que la miró severamente

- ¡Carmen! ¡Vuelves a llegar tarde!

            La española no respondió y fingió no comprender. Al ver su actitud la profesora suspiró resignada: al parecer, no había nada en aquel mundo que hiciera que Carmen fuera puntual.

            Sonriente,  Carmen se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su uniforme, empezó a silbar una alegre tonada y echó a  andar tranquilamente hacia su clase.


	6. Trimestre de verano

2º Grado

trimestre verano (abril-julio,1986)

            Si un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Joanna McKenzie que se alegraría de volver a ver a su compañeras del colegio, seguramente se hubiera reído en la cara de la persona en cuestión. Pero en aquel nuevo comienzo de curso, sin que la niña fuera consciente de ello, así había sido, y lo primero que había hecho al llegar a la estación había sido buscarlas afanosamente. 

            Muy pronto vio a May Fitzgerald, la irlandesa del colegio que destacaba por su cabellos pelirrojos entre el escandaloso grupo de alumnas Hill Sojourn que alborotaban por todo el andén a la espera del tren que las llevaría de vuelta al colegio. Al acercarse a ella vio que estaba acompañada por Jill Scott.

- ¡Hola, chicas! - gritó.

            Las otras se volvieron y al verla esbozaron una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¡Mira quien ha vuelto! - exclamó May en tono festivo. - ¿Aún no has decidido irte a otro colegio?

- ¡Ni hablar! - rió Jilly - ¡Continuará atormentándonos con sus bromas y sus malos chistes durante otro trimestre entero!

            Joan se echó a reír.

- ¡Tu lo has dicho! -  miró a su alrededor y preguntó - ¿No ha llegado aún la cónsul española en Hill Sojourn?

            May y Jilly negaron con la cabeza y Joan hizo una mueca.

- ¡Ya! Por un momento había olvidado que la impuntualidad es una cualidad innata en ella y en todos los españoles.

            Sus amigas se echaron a reír.

- ¿Te has presentado ante Miss Sullivan?

- Acabo de llegar. 

- Nosotras también y será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo.

            Las tres se acercaron hasta Rachell Sullivan, profesora de castellano, que controlaba la llegada de las alumnas.

- Hola niñas. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? - saludó la profesora al verlas

- Muy bien. - contestaron las tres al unísono.

- Me alegro. - sonrió la mujer y miró la lista que sostenía. - Veamos... Jill Scott, Joanna McKenzie y May Fitzgerald. Ya está, y ahora si sois tan amables id a buscar a Mademoisselle Yvette... hay una chica nueva en vuestra habitación y deberéis cuidar de ella.

            Las tres se miraron con curiosidad. ¡Una chica nueva! ¿Quien debía ser? 

            Hasta hacía poco más de dos trimestres, las niñas nunca habían mostrado interés por las novatas, pero la llegada de una irlandesa y una española a su dormitorio había cambiado aquello. Desde entonces parecía que las novatas siempre tenían algo interesante y todas las alumnas que habían ingresado en el segundo grado en los últimos trimestres habían tenido un buen recibimiento.

            Impacientes, corrieron en busca de Yvette Levere, la joven profesora de francés que era la encargada de recibir a las alumnas nuevas.

- _Bonjour mademoisselle! _ - saludaron las niñas.

            La joven las miró divertida.

- _Bonjour, mon petits. - les contestó. - ¿Habéis dado clases particulares de francés durante las vacaciones de Pascua? - añadió en tono festivo._

- Es para que vea que no hemos olvidado sus enseñanzas. - contestó Joan con una gran sonrisa.

            Yvette, inmune a las frases halagadoras de Joan, hizo una mueca.

- Bueno, tendré que esforzarme más con vosotras si todo lo que sabéis en francés es decir eso.

            Joan y May se miraron alarmadas ante tal posibilidad.

- ¡Pero si el curso anterior trabajamos mucho! - se quejó la irlandesa.

- Seguro que hay otras alumnas que necesitan su ayuda más que nosotras. - se apresuró a decir Joan.

            Ante aquella salida, Yvette se echó a reír y movió la cabeza dándolas por imposibles.

- ¡Sois terribles!

            En ese momento las tres niñas vieron a la que debía ser su nueva compañera. Era menuda, de piel blanca y un rostro vivaz enmarcado por cabellos negros y resaltado por unos ojos muy verdes. May tuvo la impresión de que la nueva parecía un pequeño elfo. A su vez, Jilly tuvo la agradable impresión de que aquella niña daría de qué hablar en el colegio.

            Al ver que las niñas habían descubierto a la nueva, Yvette se apresuró a presentarla.

- Esta es Tess Morgan, va a estar en vuestro dormitorio.

            May y Jilly la saludaron alegremente, pero Joan la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos y finalmente alargó la mano. 

- Hola, bienvenida a Hill Sojourn.

            Ante la sorpresa de Joan, Tess le devolvió al apretón de manos con una fuerza inesperada en alguien tan menuda como ella.

            Jilly y May intercambiaron una mirada intentando no reír. A Joan le gustaba dar a las novatas una impresión de dueña y señora del colegio, pero aquella niña no se había impresionado en absoluto ante su presencia. ¡Menudo chasco!

            En ese momento se produjo un cierto revuelo en el andén y las tres amigas se miraron sonrientes adivinando quien acaba de llegar.

            Como un ciclón, corriendo por toda la estación y con bastantes minutos de retraso, Carmen Castells, la única alumna española del colegio, hizo por fin su aparición. Venía corriendo, con su inseparable guitarra, una mochila en la espalda y, naturalmente, sin vestir el uniforme.

- ¿_Lo he conseguido_? - preguntó jadeante deteniéndose delante de sus amigas.

            Sus amigas miraron el reloj y negaron con la cabeza.

- _Tenías que estar aquí hace diez minutos_. - le recordó Yvette. - _El tren saldrá dentro de poco y sabes que las alumnas deben presentarse media hora antes._

            Carmen no contestó a ello, simplemente sonrió y miró a sus amigas.

- ¡_Hola, chicas! Bonjour, mademoisselle. _

            Yvette no pudo evitar sonreír y comentó:

- Tu acento francés sigue tan horrible como tu acento inglés.

- Miss Willson dice que nunca aprenderá a hablar el inglés. - comentó Joan divertida.

- Miss Willson dice muchas cosas y habla demasiado. - replicó Carmen en un inglés perfecto y todas las miraron sorprendidas por aquel repentino adelanto lingüístico.

            En ese momento Carmen notó que Tess  estaba mirándola y se volvió hacia ella. Los oscuros ojos de Carmen miraron fijamente a la desconocida y lo que Joan no había conseguido, los ojos negros de Carmen lo lograron en pocos segundos.

            Ante la mirada de la española, Tess se vio presa de una repentina timidez y al verlo Joan suspiró con resignación. ¡Cómo le gustaría desarrollar ese talento capaz de intimidar a novatas e incluso a alumnas mayores!

            Por fin Carmen esbozó su simpática sonrisa y la saludó:

- Hola, me llamo Carmen ¿y tu?

- Tessie. - murmuró la otra pero no pudo resistirse mucho tiempo a la sonrisa de Carmen y pronto volvió a animarse.

            Yvette las interrumpió.

- Bien, ya es hora de que subáis al tren, dejo a Tessie en vuestras manos... _Y tu, Carmen, es mejor que vayas a presentarte ante Miss Sullivan. Seguro que debe estar nerviosa porque no apareces_.

            Carmen asintió y, acompañada por las demás, fue en busca de Miss Sullivan.

- Hola, Miss Sullivan.- saludó en inglés  detrás de ella.

            La profesora reconoció al instante el acento inconfundible de la niña y se volvió hacia ella.

- Veo que has decido volver una vez más. ¿Cuando nos libraremos de ti?

            Carmen no contestó y se limitó a mirarla con expresión angelical. Las niñas miraron a su profesora sin saber si el comentario iba en broma o no. Carmen solía irritar a dos profesoras en particular: Miss Willson, profesora de lengua y literatura inglesa, y a Miss Sullivan. Con la primera mantenía una guerra particular casi desde el primer día en que había llegado al colegio y Carmen solía enojarla fingiendo no entender el inglés y adoptando una expresión de total incomprensión que ponía muy nerviosas a profesoras y alumnas mayores pero que a Miss Willson le ponía particularmente histérica. 

            En cambio con Miss Sullivan la situación era diferente, con ella no servían sus trucos de no entender el inglés y por ello Carmen había optado por estar siempre al acecho de cualquier fallo de la mujer en clase de castellano. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo,  Carmen apreciaba a la profesora y era de las pocas personas en el colegio a las que obedecía... y eso a pesar de los castigos que solía imponerle y su vigilancia constante para que comiera los menús ingleses, ¡algo que Carmen jamás pensaba perdonarle!

            Mientras el tren avanzaba rápidamente las cuatro amigas charlaron animadamente. A su lado, Tessie escuchaba en silencio que sólo rompía para preguntar algo sobre el colegio.

            Pronto Joan empezó a moverse inquieta en su asiento. Lanzó un profundo suspiro que hizo que sus amigas la miraran sorprendidas.

- ¿No creéis que esto está un poco aburrido? - preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? - preguntó May.

            Joan sonrió y su mirada se detuvo en la guitarra de Carmen. La española le devolvió la sonrisa, adivinando lo que pensaba pero hizo un gesto dubitativo con la cabeza. La inglesa, que sabía que a Carmen le gustaba hacerse de rogar, insistió hasta convencerla.

            Cuando Carmen sacó la guitarra de su funda, el vagón se llenó de exclamaciones y algunas alumnas se apresuraron a sentarse cerca de la española: Cuando Carmen tocaba su guitarra y cantaba, el entretenimiento estaba asegurado.

            La niña rasgueó las cuerdas, afinó un par de ellas y miró a sus compañeras con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Os acordáis de aquella canción que os enseñé? ¿Aquella que hablaba de una rana?

- ¡Si! - exclamaron todas impacientes.

- ¡_Dale, Carmen_!

            Todas las alumnas empezaron a cantar, incluso las educadas muchachas del último curso, ejemplo de buen comportamiento para las pequeñas, cantaban a pleno pulmón. A aquella canción le siguieron otras. Atraídas por la música, las alumnas del vagón siguiente habían acudido en masa. Dos chicas del último curso sacaron sus violines y acompañaron a la guitarra en un par de canciones inglesas tradicionales que Carmen había aprendido en el colegio para satisfacer a sus compañeras.

            Aunque el tren estaba destinado a las alumnas de Hill Sojourn School, en él iban algunos pasajeros que llevaban la misma dirección. En el mismo vagón donde se había improvisado la fiesta, había un matrimonio de avanzada edad que habían empezado a protestar ante tanto escándalo, pero al oír la música inglesa habían callado sorprendidos y pronto no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer que aquellas chicas tocaban muy bien. A partir de ese momento no protestaron ni una sola vez y disfrutaron de la música igual que todos los viajeros del tren.

            Llegaron al colegio poco antes de la hora de la merienda. Carmen y sus amigas se dirigieron a su dormitorio donde sabían que encontrarían al resto de amigas. 

            Carmen estaba bastante contenta con el gran dormitorio pues estaba orientado hacia el bosque y debajo de él se extendía un pequeño jardín, con numerosos rosales trepadores, un cuidado césped atravesado por un sendero de losetas y varios árboles frondosos que daban una agradable sombra en verano. Al estar situado en uno de los laterales del colegio, el jardín era poco frecuentado y allí, ella y sus amigas, solían tumbarse a descansar y tomar el sol.

            Arrastrando con ellas a la nueva, entraron como un huracán. Las niñas que estaban allí deshaciendo equipajes y charlando animadamente dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y la gran habitación se llenó de gritos y risas.

            En pocos minutos se saludaron entre ellas, presentaron a la nueva alumna y se contaron brevemente las vacaciones, pues no tardó en sonar la campana que anunciaba que la merienda estaba preparada.

- Habéis llegado justo a tiempo. - dijo Pamela Fletcher, la mejor amiga de Joan, al oír la llamada.

- Las del tren siempre llegan con retraso. - comentó Harriet Jones, la jefe de clase, con una sonrisa. - Y adivino quien es la culpable... Dime, querida Carmen, ¿has llegado puntual a la estación?

- ¡Ni en broma! - respondió Joan por ella. - Como siempre, ha vuelto a llegar tarde.

- _¡Sólo unos minutos!_ - se excusó Carmen.

            Samantha Durckworth, la mejor amiga de Carmen, le dio un cariñoso abrazo y dijo con tono de reproche:

- ¡Pobrecita! Acaba de llegar y ya os estáis metiendo con ella.

- ¡_Soy una incomprendida_! - se quejó Carmen adoptando una expresión de mártir.

            Las niñas se echaron a reír

- ¡Bueno, dejaros de cuentos y vamos a merendar! - exclamó Pam impaciente.- Hoy es el primer día y la merienda no tendrá desperdicio. 

            Al oír aquello Carmen salió corriendo por la puerta y sus amigas la siguieron inmediatamente. Estupefacta, Tessie se quedó a solas con Jane Ballantyne que le indicó que la siguiera.

- Pronto te acostumbrarás a Carmen. - le dijo mientras la llevaba al comedor.

- Si ahora tiene esa vitalidad no quiero ni pensar qué hace en clase de gimnasia. - comentó Tessie con una sonrisa.

            Al oír aquello Jane se echó a reír.

- ¡No lo creas! En clase de gimnasia Carmen es incapaz de tener ese ánimo. ¡Es una completa nulidad para los deportes!

            Al oír aquello Tessie quiso preguntarle si también ella era un desastre en los deportes pues era la única que no había salido corriendo. Pero al final prefirió callarse, lo cual fue todo un acierto pues Tessie estaba muy lejos de suponer que se encontraba ante la mejor atleta del colegio. 

            El día siguiente amaneció soleado y Carmen fue la primera en despertarse. No era raro en ella pues la chica solía tener verdaderos problemas durante los primeros días en Inglaterra para adaptarse a los horarios. Por tal motivo sus horas de comida y sueño eran bastante irregulares y nunca coincidían con las de sus amigas. La noche anterior sólo se había dormido, a una hora que ella consideraba escandalosamente temprana, por el único hecho de que estaba cansada por el viaje desde España, pero al final se había despertado pues no acababa de acostumbrarse a la nueva cama. Desgraciadamente, en cuanto lo hiciera, a sus amigas les costaría mucho levantarla por las mañanas.

            Se incorporó y bostezó ruidosamente sin preocuparle que sus amigas durmieran. Las miró y se dio cuenta de que Tessie también estaba despierta y la observaba muy quieta.

- _Buenos días_. - saludó Carmen con una sonrisa.

- _Buenos  días._ - respondió Tessie y le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

            La española se levantó de la cama y procedió a vestirse. Tessie la observó con curiosidad, deseando ver qué aspecto tenía Carmen con un uniforme escolar. Como había esperado, la española no parecía en absoluto una colegiala corriente y aún vistiendo como casi doscientas chicas más, sería imposible confundirla en medio de todas ellas.

- ¿Vienes? - preguntó de repente Carmen.

            Tessie se sobresaltó al oír hablar.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¿No quieres conocer el colegio? - preguntó Carmen.- Yo te lo puedo enseñar.

- ¿Ahora?

- Es la mejor hora para visitarlo. Está desierto y podemos entrar en muchos sitios...

            La expresión de Tessie se animó ante aquella perspectiva y se apresuró a vestirse.

            Carmen la llevó por todo el colegio, que se componía de un conjunto de tres grandes edificios y otros más pequeños, unidos entre ellos por galerías y pasillos. A Tessie no pareció sorprenderle aquella extraña disposición de los edificios que por dentro ocultaban una perfecta organización de todas las áreas escolares.

            Tras visitar el edificio destinado a residencia de alumnas y profesoras, Carmen la guió hasta el ala destinada a las aulas y finalmente llegaron al edificio principal... donde incluso fueron a la cocina, donde los trabajadores del colegio estaban ya desayunando. Tessie se asombró del sigilo de su nueva amiga para colarse sin que nadie la viera y pillar un par de bizcochos.

- Es una de las pocas cosas que valen la pena... - le dijo Carmen ofreciéndole uno de los bizcochos.

- ¿Sueles hacer esto muy a menudo? - le preguntó Tessie.

- Si te refieres a pasearme por el colegio cuando todas duermen, pues sí. - reconoció la española. - Aquí es difícil encontrar un momento de tranquilidad...

- ¿Y robar en la cocina?

            Carmen sonrió inocentemente.

- Como ya te he dicho, no hay mucho que valga la pena ahí dentro.

            Pero su expresión inocente no engañó a Tessie que la miró astutamente.

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te pillen?

            La española acabó de comerse su bizcocho y le devolvió la mirada.

- No creo que lo hagan... Naturalmente que la cocinera sabe lo que hago, pero hace la vista gorda a cambio de recetas de cocina española.

            Cuando la campana sonó, se apresuraron a volver a su dormitorio donde encontraron a las demás que se estaban levantando. Al verlas entrar Harriet preguntó:

- ¿Ya has ido a dar uno de tus paseítos matinales? Un día de estos te cogerán rondando ¡y a ver cómo explicarás tu manía de pasear a esas horas!

            Carmen le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

- No te preocupes tanto._ Ves problemas donde no los hay._

- Déjala. - opinó Sam. - Estoy segura de que nunca la pillarán. Es demasiado lista para eso.

            Harriet se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignada.

- ¡En eso tienes razón!

            En vista del buen tiempo, aquel mismo día las niñas ya pudieron bañarse en la piscina del colegio y en la primera hora libre que tuvieron corrieron hacia la zona de baño.

            Carmen apareció la última con expresión poco feliz. Se detuvo en el borde mientras miraba indecisa el agua, lentamente mojó la punta de su pie para comprobar si estaba muy fría y retrocedió unos pasos. Sus amigas la miraron riendo.

- Me parece que nuestra amiga solo debe saber chapotear. - juzgó Jane y se rió al ver cómo Carmen volvía a acercarse al borde por segunda vez.

- ¿Creéis que se tirará? 

- Yo creo que debemos ayudarla. - dijo de repente Joan con una expresión traviesa. - Somos sus amigas y debemos ayudarla ¿no creéis? - añadió con expresión inocente.

            Y acercándose por detrás, le dio un tremendo empujón y, con un grito, Carmen cayó al agua.

            Todas las presentes estallaron en risas ante aquella caída tan cómica.

            Pero fue Harriet la primera en darse cuenta de algo. 

- ¿Por qué no sale?

            Las risas cesaron y todas miraron al agua. Harriet tenía razón, a Carmen no se la veía por ningún lado. Las chicas escudriñaron el fondo de la piscina y vieron algo moverse rápidamente en lo más profundo. Inquietas, se miraron entre ellas y luego volvieron a mirar hacia el agua pensando que había pasado demasiado tiempo. 

            De repente Carmen salió a la superficie en el otro extremo de la piscina con un grito de triunfo.

            Al ver que no le había pasado nada todas volvieron a respirar con tranquilidad y comprendieron que la sombra debajo del agua era Carmen. Pero ¿cómo había permanecido tanto tiempo bajo el agua?

            Todavía pálida, Sam sonrió.

- Si tiene unos magníficos pulmones para cantar es natural que también los tenga para bucear.

- ¡Carai! - exclamó Joan atónita. - ¡Pues qué pulmones!

            Todas las chicas presentes en la piscina observaron las evoluciones de Carmen en el agua con expresión asombrada. Jugueteando con el agua, la española se deslizaba con total soltura por la piscina. 

- ¡Carmen, vas a pagar este susto que nos has dado! - advirtió Jane con ojos brillantes. 

            Estallando en risas, se lanzó al agua seguida de algunas de sus amigas y antes de que la española pudiera averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo se vio rodeada por varias chicas de rostro travieso.

- ¡Ah, no! - exclamó al adivinar sus intenciones. Al instante, Carmen se sumergió bajo el agua y hábilmente se escapó entre sus amigas, las cuales, cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la vieron en el otro extremo de la piscina.

            En pocos minutos la piscina se convirtió en una auténtica algarabía cuando las niñas empezaron a perseguirse entre ellas mientras Carmen, sentada tranquilamente en el borde, las observaba con una sonrisa.

            Tan pendiente estaba de los juegos de sus amigas que no había visto a Sandy Carpenter que la observaba con expresión atónita. La jefe del colegio no acababa de creerse que hubiera visto a Carmen destacar en un deporte. Lentamente se acercó a ella y preguntó fingiendo un tono despreocupado.

- Dime, Carmen, ¿dónde aprendiste a nadar?

- En el mar, como todos los de mi pueblo. - contestó ella mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro.

- ¿Te enseñó un profesor?

            Al oír aquello Carmen se volvió hacia Sandy expresando su sorpresa.

- ¿Profesor? - repitió. - ¿Para qué? Te metes en el mar y flotas... no es complicado, solo cuestión de tiempo y, tarde o temprano, todos los niños lo consiguen.

            Sandy quiso replicar pero se calló al ver que Carmen no parecía gustarle la conversación. La joven suspiró resignada. Ciertamente el estilo de Carmen no era muy depurado pero su destreza era innegable y con un entrenamiento, Carmen podría llegar muy lejos. 

            Hill Sojourn hacía mucho tiempo que no destacaba en natación y sería maravilloso que Carmen lograse que el colegio volviera a triunfar en aquel deporte. Tenía que hablar con Heather Irons y proponer a Carmen para el equipo de natación. Al pensarlo, Sandy hizo una mueca: la reacción de Heather pasaría a la historia pues la española no era precisamente santo de su devoción.

            A las alumnas veteranas les encantaba la primera semana de curso. Durante los primeros días todo era reencuentros y, aunque costaba coger de nuevo la rutina del estudio, la mayoría pensaba que la vida en el colegio valía la pena.

            Y en aquellos primeros días ocurrió que las alumnas del segundo curso descubrieron algo maravilloso en Tessie Morgan. La novata era ventrilocua y además era capaz de imitar cualquier ruido sin que sus labios apenas se movieran. ¡Era asombroso!

            Solo había sido la casualidad la que había hecho que descubrieran aquella particularidad en  Tessie y, al instante, Joan y Pam imaginaron todas las posibilidades y decidieron sacar provecho de ello.

            Así, en medio de la clases siempre se oían ruidos raros. En la de música, Miss Adams había hecho venir al afinador de pianos, convencida como estaba de que el instrumento tenía un par de teclas desafinadas. Se sorprendió bastante cuando el hombre le comunicó que el piano estaba perfectamente.

            En clase de ciencias, Miss Harris, gran amante de los animales, se pasó toda la hora intentando localizar al pobre gatito que maullaba lastimosamente debajo de la ventana de la clase.

            Y sobre todo, las niñas aprovecharon a Tessie hasta el máximo en clase de lengua con Miss Willson. La profesora era la menos popular de todo el colegio. Sus modales severos y el alto nivel que exigía, hacía que la mayoría de niñas la temieran. Ya desde el primer día, Carmen y Miss Willson se habían declarado la guerra, con lo que la clase de segundo era la única que se enfrentaba abiertamente con ella.

            Así pues, Miss Willson se sorprendió bastante cuando en mitad de se clase de lengua inglesa, empezó a oír ruidos raros, como algo friéndose en una sartén. Como a principios de curso ya le habían gastado una broma similar con un mecanismo, las niñas decidieron que, esta vez, no fingirían oír, sino todo lo contrario. Al instante todas levantaron la nariz, husmeando en el aire.

- ¿No oléis a quemado?

- ¡Ya nos hemos quedado sin comida! - exclamó Pam con expresión alarmada.

            Miss Willson con expresión suspicaz las ordenó guardar silencio. Al cabo de un rato se oyó el galope de un caballo y todas miraron por la ventana.

- Un caballo precioso. - se oyó comentar a Sam y la profesora miró también, pero a pesar del interés de las niñas, no pudo ver nada.

            Las miró enojada sospechando de que le tomaban el pelo una vez más y ante aquella mirada Tessie calló algo asustada, ante la decepción de sus compañeras. Cuando acabó las clases, las niñas estallaron en risas, pues burlarse de la profesora siempre les alegraba.

- Es una lástima que no siguieses. - comentó May. - Pero ha sido muy divertido, Tessie. 

- Lo siento, pero cuando nos ha mirado de esa manera... - se excusó la aludida.

- No te preocupes. - la consoló Joan. - Sus miradas no son muy agradables, que digamos. Sólo Carmen tiene la suficiente insolencia para aguantarla.

            Y Joan dio una palmadita a Carmen que la miró, sin entender qué había dicho.

            Empezaba a anochecer y pronto sería la hora de cenar. Miss Davenport, la profesora de Educación Física, cruzó con calma las instalaciones deportivas asegurándose de que las niñas no hubieran dejado nada por allí. Algunas de ellas parecían tener como afición dejar olvidados los objetos más insospechados en las canchas de tenis o en la pista de atletismo.

            La mujer se detuvo al llegar a las instalaciones de la piscina pues había alguien tomando un baño. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una de las alumnas del ciclo medio o superior, pues las pequeñas no podían bañarse en solitario, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que la pequeña figura que retozaba en el agua no pertenecía a aquellos cursos.

            La profesora estaba dispuesta a acercarse para soltarle una reprimenda pero entonces reconoció a la nadadora y la observó asombrada. Se trataba de Carmen, y ante la asombrada profesora, la normalmente perezosa y poco deportista española se había convertido en un delfín en el agua. Sucesivamente se iba sumergiendo, permanecía un buen rato buceando y luego reaparecía dando un espectacular salto que la impulsaba fuera del agua, como si de un pez se tratara, para volver a sumergirse rápidamente.

            Al cabo de un rato la niña nadó perezosamente por la piscina y se dedicó a retozar por el agua dando vueltas sobre sí misma y volteretas.

            Miss Davenport estaba desconcertada. Durante varios meses había comprendido que Carmen era una nulidad en cualquier deporte, a parte de que la niña mostraba un total desinterés y horror hacia ellos. Pero ahora, viéndola en el agua, se daba cuenta de que aquel era su medio.

            Entonces Carmen se dio cuenta de su presencia y al instante se limitó a chapotear, como la principianta que la profesora había pensado que era hasta ese momento.

- ¿Qué haces Carmen? - dijo la profesora con tono severo.

            La española la miró asombrada.

- Estoy nadando - le respondió.

- Me refiero a qué haces aquí a solas, sabes que las pequeñas no podéis bañaros solas...

            Al oír aquello Carmen arrugó la nariz molesta. Al parecer, en aquel colegio, las pequeñas no podían hacer nada a solas. ¡Era una costumbre irritante!

- _¿Por qué no? - preguntó Carmen en español. Miss Davenport, como todas las profesoras, ya conocía a la perfección el significado de aquella pregunta y, como muchas de sus colegas, la temía, porque no era nada fácil explicarle las costumbres inglesas a una niña con una mentalidad muy diferente a la de ellas y con pocos deseos de comprenderlas._

- Puede ocurrir algo y nadie estaría aquí para ayudarte - dijo la profesora finalmente.

- ¿Y qué puede ocurrirme aquí?- preguntó Carmen asombrada- ¡Esto es una piscina! Y yo estoy acostumbrada a nadar en el mar desde pequeña. En mi pueblo los niños aprenden a nadar a solas en el mar.

            La profesora nos se tomó la molestia a responder a eso y la miró con expresión interesada. Al darse cuenta de ello, Carmen perdió su seguridad en si misma.

- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué mira así?

            Miss Davenport sonrió y eso alarmó a la niña que se apresuró a salir de la piscina.

- _¡Bueno! ¡Está bien! Ahora mismo salgo del agua... ¡No ha de ponerse así!_

- Un día de estos tu yo tendremos una charla sobre los deportes. - fue la respuesta de la mujer y a Carmen aquello le pareció toda una amenaza por lo cual salió huyendo de allí.

            Y finalmente llegó el día en que Tessie debía ser «bautizada». Naturalmente que todas las profesoras conocían la existencia de la novatada, pero eso no quería decir que lo permitieran oficialmente y ninguna clase quería ser pillada en plena ejecución de la broma, especialmente por Miss Willson, que era enemiga declarada de la novatada.

            Las de segundo pusieron de guardia de Carmen y Pam, mientras las demás preparaban el baño con el que obsequiarían a Tessie.

- ¿No tardan mucho? - preguntó Pam mirando hacia la puerta de la sala de recreo de su curso. Se estaba aburriendo soberanamente en el pasillo y anhelaba estar dentro, con las demás. Pero lo habían echado a suertes y les había tocado a Carmen y ella.

            Carmen, en el mismo estado que su amiga, dio un suspiro y se apoyó en la puerta. Desde dentro tenían que darle la orden de ir a buscar a Tessie y quería estar preparada.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Tanto se tarda en preparar el «bautizo»?

            Pam se apoyó junto a ella para ver si oía algo a través de la puerta.

- No lo entiendo...

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Pamela? - preguntó de repente la voz de Miss Sullivan junto a ellas.

            Ambas niñas dieron un salto sobresaltadas. Tan pendientes estaban de lo que debía ocurrir dentro de la habitación que habían olvidado su cometido de vigilar el pasillo.

- ¡Miss Sullivan! - gritó Pam asustada.

- Me alegro que recuerdes mi nombre. - sonrió irónicamente la mujer. - Pero, ¿es necesario gritarlo?

            En aquel instante Carmen dio una patada en la puerta. La profesora la miró severamente.

- ¿Acaso no sabes estar de pie? ¿Has de tirarte sobre la puerta de esa manera?

            Instintivamente la española se puso recta, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro de delante de la puerta. Para sí misma rezó para que sus amigas hubieran captado el aviso. Alumnas y profesoras se miraron durante unos segundos y pronto se hizo patente de que Miss Sullivan pretendía entrar en la sala de segundo y que Carmen y Pam no tenían intención de moverse de la puerta.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó suspicazmente la profesora.

- ¡No ocurre nada, Miss Sullivan! - exclamó Pam con un tono que, al parecer de la mujer, era excesivamente alto para la situación. Naturalmente, las niñas pensaron mentalmente que no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus compañeras lo oyeran desde dentro de la sala.

            Carmen miró a la profesora mientras calculaba si sus amigas habrían tenido tiempo de esconder todas las pruebas de la novatada. Esperaba que así fuera porque Miss Sullivan empezaba a enfadarse. Suspiró interiormente. Desde luego sería una lástima, pensó Carmen con resignación, porque desde que había empezado aquel trimestre aún no había sido castigada. Al parecer se le había acabado la racha de buena suerte.

- Y bien ¿Me dejáis pasar? - preguntó Miss Sullivan con tono contenido. No sabía que les ocurría a aquellas niñas, pero estaba convencida que cada día eran más raras.

            Al instante Carmen adoptó su expresión y miró interrogadoramente a la profesora. Pero Miss Sullivan era de las pocas a las que la mirada de Carmen no hacía efecto y, a su vez, la miró amenazadora.

            Al instante y temiendo lo peor, Pam apartó a Carmen de la puerta y cruzó los dedos confiando en la rapidez de sus amigas.

            La profesora les echó una furibunda mirada y abrió la puerta para entrar en al sala. Pam y Carmen se apresuraron a seguirla y miraron por encima de su hombro. Apenas pudieron evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron a las demás ocupadas en las más diversas  e inocentes tareas.

- Quiero recordaros a que mañana es el último día para entregar el trabajo de literatura y que aún me faltan algunos...

            Las niñas se apresuraron a deshacerse en excusas prometiéndole entregarlos al día siguiente sin falta. Poco convencida, Miss Sullivan abandonó la sala no sin antes haber dedicado una enojada mirada a Carmen: naturalmente el suyo era uno de los que le faltaban y la profesora odiaba la costumbre de Carmen de entregarlo todo en el ultimo instante.

- ¡Estuvo cerca! - exclamó Jane con un fuerte suspiro.

- ¡¿A quien se le ocurre venir a recordarnos los malditos trabajos justo ahora?! - exclamó Joan enfadada y miró pensativa a su alrededor buscando a alguien que le ayudara a acabarlo a tiempo.

- Voy a ver si no hay más sorpresitas... - dijo Pam asomándose por la puerta. Al instante volvió a entrar. - ¡Tessie viene hacia aquí! - exclamó asustando a algunas por lo repentino de su grito.

            Al instante Joan sacó la palangana de su escondite.

- ¡Traed el agua! - ordenó mientras se subía a la silla.

            Jilly le pasó el jarro y en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Tessie entró con su ímpetu característico. 

- Eh, chicas...

            La niña no pudo acabar su saludo pues parte del contenido del jarro cayó sobre su cabeza mientras Joan caía estrepitosamente sobre Jilly y el jarro volaba por los aires mojando a las más cercanas.

            En medio de los gritos y los quejidos de dolor de Joan y Jilly, Tessie parpadeó sorprendida y se sacudió un mechón mojado de su cara.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estamos en guerra? - preguntó, provocando un estallido general de carcajadas.

            En medio de aquel barullo, Tessie tardó un poco en enterarse del porqué sus compañeras la habían obsequiado con aquel inesperado baño. Fue Harriet quien finalmente logró explicarle la tradición de Hill Sojourn mientras sus amigas seguían discutiendo entre ellas por el hecho de haber compartido el bautizo destinado a Tessie.

- ¿Es siempre así? - preguntó Tessie cuando Harriet acabó con la explicación.

            La otra asintió con resignación.

- La mayoría de veces. Nosotras nunca conseguimos hacer un bautizo tradicional.

            Sandy Carpenter estaba reunida con al Capitana de deportes y sus respectivas ayudantes. Estaba decidida a proponer a Carmen para el equipo de natación y, tal como había supuesto, nadie la creyó cuando habló de las excelencias de la niña española en el agua.

            Heather Irons, la capitana de deportes la miró con escepticismo.

- Oye, ¿Tu y yo estamos hablando de la misma persona? – preguntó finalmente. - La Carmen que yo conozco no es capaz ni de subir las escaleras de dos en dos... ¿o acaso nos la han cambiado durante las vacaciones?

- Eso mismo pensé yo cuando ayer la vi lanzarse a la piscina y bucear de aquella manera... ¡Y dice que nunca ha recibido entrenamiento!

- Bueno, Carmen es capaz de hacer muchas cosas. - opinó Mary, la ayudante de Heather. - Lo malo es que es muy holgazana.

- Deberíamos haberlo supuesto cuando la vimos jugar a fútbol. - Heather estaba bastante desconcertada. - Sin embargo en el resto de deportes de tierra es una nulidad... No creo que haya estado fingiendo durante dos trimestres enteros.

- ¡Pero lo importante es que esa niña es como un pez en el agua! - replicó Sandy. - Lo malo es que nunca se esforzará. Ya la habéis visto en el gimnasio, anima a las otras a realizar un ejercicio, pero podéis estar seguras que ella jamás lo intentará.

- Tal vez sea porque cree que nunca lo logrará... - opinó Mary. - Vamos, que lo suyo es psicológico. Está convencida de ser peor que las demás y no se molestará por cambiarlo.

- Pero es el agua parece muy buena y creo que ella lo sabe. - dijo Sandy. - Tal vez si supiera que puede entrar en el equipo de natación se esforzaría y vencería su holgazanería.

            Las otras se encogieron de hombros sin saber qué pensar.

- Bueno, a cualquier niña le gustaría estar en un equipo. - concedió Heather.

- Pero Carmen no es como la demás niñas. - suspiró Sandy. - ¡De eso ya nos hemos dado cuenta!

- ¡Y yo la primera! - replicó Heather con una mueca al recordar sus primeros encuentros con la española, la primera niña que no se intimidaba ante ella y que la ignoraba tranquilamente cuando le daba una orden. Para la capitana de deportes, ver ignorada su autoridad de tal forma, había sido una experiencia que no podía olvidar.

            Al día siguiente, Heather Irons, muerta de curiosidad se acercó a las instalaciones de la piscina para ver nadar a las de segundo y, especialmente a Carmen.

            Las niñas estaban jugando en el agua entre chillidos y risas. Se perseguían entre ellas, se hundían bajo en agua... la que más estragos hacía era Carmen quien, buceando rápidamente, pillaba siempre desprevenidas a sus amigas que, cuando se daban cuenta, ya estaban bajo en agua mientras Carmen iba a por otra víctima.

            Cuando se cansaron decidieron jugar a la pelota. En el juego Carmen utilizaba sin tregua su destreza para el Entre gritos, las demás intentaban arrebatarle la pelota pero Carmen era demasiado ágil en el agua para que pudieran cogerla.

            Heather estaba asombrada. Teniendo en cuenta que en los partidos de pelota en tierra, Carmen siempre era la primera a la que eliminaban, aquello era verdaderamente increíble.

            En ese momento Carmen se percató de su presencia y se detuvo con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Al instante, sus amigas se lanzaron sobre ella y, por primera vez en toda la tarde, le arrebataron el balón y fue hundida.

            A partir de ese momento Carmen perdió completamente su ventaja sobre las demás y Heather tardó algo en darse cuenta de que la niña se negaba a mostrar sus habilidades estando ella delante.

- Es curioso. - pensó. - Cualquiera diría que no tiene interés por entrar en un equipo.

            Un par de días después, Heather  y Sandy entraron en la sala común de segundo para hablar con Carmen. La encontraron con su inseparable guitarra mientras las demás se dedicaban a diversos entretenimientos.

- Carmen, hemos estado observándote. - comenzó Sandy.

- Ya lo sé. - replicó Carmen en tono cortante sin levantar la vista de una cuerda que estaba afinando.

            Sandy se sorprendió pero Heather apenas se dio cuenta de la extraña reacción de la niña.

- Todas estamos de acuerdo en que tienes gran capacidad en natación y que deberías estar en el equipo.

- Gracias, pero no me interesa. - fue la contestación de Carmen y Heather abrió la boca sin creerse que alguien rechazase pertenecer a uno de los equipos del colegio.

            Al oír, Jane dio un grito.

- ¡Carmen! ¡Están hablando de que entres en el equipo de natación!

            Las demás estaban tan sorprendidas por su negativa como las dos jefes y los comentarios se levantaron como una marea.

- ¡Estás loca! ¡Perder una oportunidad así!

- ¡Piénsatelo!

- ¡Serás la primera alumna de segundo que entra en el equipo!

            A medida que los comentarios crecían la expresión de Carmen era cada vez más enfadada. May se dio cuenta y quiso avisar pero no llegó a tiempo. De repente el genio de Carmen estalló.

- ¡No, no y no! - gritó y soltó una verborrea en valenciano verdaderamente enojada.

            Sandy quiso intervenir pero Carmen la miró con sus ojos negros furiosos.

- ¡No! - gritó de nuevo y salió corriendo de la sala dando un tremendo portazo.

            Sobresaltadas, todas permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

- Pero ¿qué le pasa? - murmuró Jane.

- Se ha enfadado porque le han dicho que entrará en el equipo... - opinó Sam asombrada.

- Pero la gente se alegra cuando se lo proponen. - insistió Jane. - ¿Por qué ella no? - y miró hacia Sandy, en espera de una respuesta. La jefe del colegio se encogió de hombros.

- No puedo contestar a eso. - les dijo. - Lo único que sé es que alguien debería hablar con ella y tranquilizarla.

- Y convencerla. - añadió Heather que no se resistía a perder una nadadora tan buena. - Necesito gente como ella en los equipos.

- ¿Gente que no demuestra ninguna ilusión por competir? - preguntó Joan con ironía.

            Heather la miró fijamente y Joan se apresuró a callar al darse cuenta de la inminencia de un castigo. 

            Sam miró a Sandy comprendiendo lo que quería.

- Yo iré a verla. - aceptó. Sabía que en los momentos de crisis a Carmen le consolaba escuchar a alguien hablando en castellano. - Y May también debería venir.

            La irlandesa asintió con la cabeza y se levantó. Carmen siempre había tenido cierta predilección con ella, tal vez por ser las dos extranjeras.

            Las dos niñas fueron en busca de Carmen. Sabían donde la encontrarían y por eso no les extrañó verla en el dormitorio junto a todos los recuerdos de su tierra. Pero si les sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera los ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué la había afectado tanto lo de su entrada en el equipo?

- Carmen. - llamó suavemente Sam, pero la niña no se movió con su vista fija en los dibujos de su pueblo que ella misma había pintado. - _Carmen ¿qué te ha pasado?_ - insistió la otra.

- _Dejadme a solas_. - fue la única respuesta.

            No fueron capaces de sacarle nada más y finalmente May se encogió de hombros, dándose por vencida.

            Sorprendida por al reacción de Carmen, Heather y Sandy no pudieron evitar consultar a Miss Davenport sobre ello. La mujer escuchó en silencio y finalmente adoptó una expresión resignada.

- Desde que vi a Carmen en el agua he mantenido una pequeña esperanza de que entrara en los equipos. Sin embargo debí haber esperado esa reacción.

- Pero ¿por qué? - exclamó Heather impaciente.

- No estoy autorizada a decirlo pues pertenece al expediente personal de Carmen... Tal vez deberíais ir a hablar con Miss Robinsson.

            Las dos jóvenes no contestaron pero cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Sin falta se dirigieron al despacho de la directora quien las recibió enseguida.

- Me han dicho que propusisteis a Carmen entrar en el equipo de natación.

            Tras tantos años en el colegio a ninguna le extrañó que la directora ya lo supiera. La mujer parecía tener un sexto sentido para enterarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Así es. - contestó Sandy. - Por eso hemos venido.

- Carmen se ha negado a entrar en el equipo. - añadió Heather indignada.

- Pero lo que nos preocupa es su reacción... Cuando se lo propusimos se enfadó.

            Miss Robinsson tamborileó el lápiz sobre la mesa como cada vez que meditaba algo.

- ¿Se enfadó? - repitió. - ¿Y mucho?

            Sandy asintió con la cabeza y Heather añadió.

- Se puso histérica perdida.

- Miss Davenport no pareció muy sorprendida cuando se lo contamos. - comentó Sandy. - Y perdone la franqueza, pero usted tampoco lo parece.

            Heather movió la cabeza apoyando las palabras de su compañera.

- Es algo relacionado con su expediente ¿no es cierto?

- Exactamente. - reconoció Miss Robinsson. - Cuando una niña nueva entra en el colegio solemos pedir informes personales de su carácter... Naturalmente solo yo y las profesoras tenemos acceso a ellos, pero vosotras sois las jefes de las alumnas y os lo puedo contar... Veréis, al recibir los informes de Carmen hubo algo que me intrigó. Era el hecho de que Carmen hubiera dejado de repente de pertenecer al equipo infantil de natación de su pueblo y que, desde entonces, se hubiera negado a nadar en cualquier carrera o simples concursos. Todos los que la conocen dicen que desde los diez años, Carmen no ha vuelto a participar en nada relacionado con la natación.

- Pero ¿por qué? - insistió Heather impaciente.

- Cosas de niños, dirían algunos. - respondió Miss Robinsson. - Nadie le concedió importancia excepto la misma Carmen que sigue obsesionada con algo que le pasó cuando era pequeña.

- ¿El qué...?

- Al parecer, el tiempo en que estuvo en el equipo no fue muy agradable... era de las pequeñas, empezaba a nadar y unos niños más mayores decidieron hacerla objeto de sus bromas. A alguien más mayor no le hubiera afectado, pero la antigua profesora de Carmen está convencida que fue eso lo que la acomplejó en la natación... Nunca podemos saber lo que piensa un niño y como reaccionará. Cabía la posibilidad de que Carmen hubiera dejado todo eso atrás, que hubiera olvidado aquellos meses tan desagradables... pero no podíamos estar seguras hasta que compitiera de nuevo.

- Pero ¿tan mal lo pasó? - preguntó Heather. - Le aseguró que su reacción fue muy escandalosa.

            Miss Robinsson esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Me temo que tu propuesta ha servido de válvula de escape. En estos años Carmen nunca comentó nada a nadie, se lo guardó dentro de sí misma y aceptó con resignación que su familia la regañara por abandonar la natación y que sus amigos se burlaran de ella por ese motivo. Supongo que, al ver que aquí se repetía la misma historia, no ha podido más... Creo que no hay que considerar lo que le pasó como "cosas de niños". Tened en cuenta que Carmen ha tardado tres años en superarlo. Eso os puede dar una idea.

            Sandy y Heather se miraron comprendiendo. Pero ninguna sabía como hacer que Carmen superara su complejo.

- ¿Y que hacemos? - a Heather nunca le había caído bien Carmen, pero desde que la había visto nadar estaba encantada con ella. - ¿No hay ninguna forma de convencerla para que entre en el equipo?

            Miss Robinsson se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez, lo único que podamos hace es entrenarla sin que se de cuenta...

- Perdone, Miss Robinsson pero ¿no le parece un poco ilógico?

- Tal vez no me haya explicado bien. - rectificó la directora. - Veréis, que Carmen pertenezca al equipo de natación es lo más irrelevante del asunto. - Heather quiso protestar pero la mujer no le dejó. - Lo importante aquí es Carmen y que recupere la confianza. Por lo que sé, Carmen se dedica a practicar la natación a escondidas. No quiere que nadie la vea...

- Pero en la piscina...

- En la piscina está con sus amigas. - interrumpió Miss Robinsson. - Y no creo que practique la natación ¿me equivoco?

            Sandy le dio la razón.

- Solo se dedica a bucear jugando. - recordó. - Y cuando ve a alguien mayor, deja de jugar. ¿Quiere decir eso que no quiere que nadie sepa lo buena que es en natación?

- No, eso quiere decir que Carmen no quiere que nadie sepa lo mala que es natación.

            Heather y Sandy la miraron confundidas.

- Pero si es muy buena... - Miss Robinsson las miró significativamente y ella comprendieron. - ¡Ella cree que es mala! - Sandy por fin lo comprendía. - Está tan acomplejada que no se da cuenta de su verdadero nivel.

- ¡Eso tiene fácil solución! - dijo Heather. - Solo hay que hacer que Carmen participe en una carrera. Así verá lo buena que es.

  


            Seguramente las alumnas del segundo curso se convirtieron en la mejor clase en la asignatura de natación. Tras varias semanas de numerosos juegos, entrenamientos de Jane en los que todas participaban y clases en las que Miss Davenport no daba tregua, incluso las que al principio apenas chapoteaban, empezaron a adquirir un cierto estilo y todas mejoraron ostensiblemente su zambullida y natación.

            Carmen no parecía darse cuenta de que pasaba más tiempo en el agua que el resto de alumnas y que todas la observaban disimuladamente cuando se metía en la piscina. Incluso Heather había llegado a cronometrarla en secreto. 

            Si Carmen se daba cuenta de que siempre ganaba las carreras nadie lo sabía pues la española continuaba adoptando una expresión enfurruñada cuando la profesora mandaba hacer competiciones y continuaba saltándose el reglamento para ir a nadar a solas. Aunque ella creía que nadie la miraba, los alrededores de la piscina estaban siempre llenos de gente, observando expectantes sus progresos.

- Yo creo que ya lo ha conseguido. - comentó Heather un día que había estado espiando a Carmen en la piscina, cronómetro en mano. - Se ha convertido en la mejor nadadora del colegio. Este año la copa de natación será nuestra.

            A su lado, Miss Davenport, Sandy Carpenter, Jane y Sam asintieron

- Que sea la mejor de nosotras no quiere decir que lo sea del país. - le recordó Miss Davenport. - Aunque me pese decirlo hace algunos años que el nivel de natación del colegio no es muy bueno...

- Ya sé que no tiene mucho mérito ser la mejor en Hill Sojourn. - reconoció Heather de mala gana. A ella siempre le había ido mejor en deportes de pista y de equipo, y era consciente de la deficiencia del colegio en materia de natación. Para las alumnas de Hill Sojourn la piscina era un medio para divertirse y jugar... pocas practicaban la natación en vista a una competición.

- ¿Usted cree que Carmen no está a la altura de las competiciones escolares? - preguntó Sam a Miss Davenport. 

- Oh, claro que lo está... pero siempre existe el posibilidad de que haya nadadoras mejor que ella, no sería de extrañar. El problema es que, ser la mejor de Hill Sojourn puede hacer que Carmen recobre su confianza, pero ¿qué pasará cuando no gane una competición? Carmen ha de comprender que es muy buena en natación, aunque no sea la mejor.

- La primera competición es dentro de una semana. - Heather estaba impaciente. - ¿Tendremos tiempo de convencerla o no?

- ¿Convencer a quien? - preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

            Todas las presentes se sobresaltaron al reconocer a Carmen. Tan enfrascadas estaban en su discusión que nadie se había dado cuenta de que la española había abandonado la piscina.

            Sam y Jane enrojecieron. Mientras que Heather, Sandy y Miss Davenport se cruzaron una mirada dubitativa. En ese momento Carmen se fijó en el cronómetro que Heather llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño. - ¿ Qué hacéis todas reunidas? ¿Y para que es eso? 

- ¿Tu que crees? - estalló Heather quien no contaba con la paciencia y la diplomacia entre sus cualidades. - Te estaba cronometrando y antes de que protestes deja que te diga que acabas de hacer el mejor tiempo del colegio. Lo quieras o no, en estos momentos eres la mejor nadadora que tenemos en Hill Sojourn. No tienes alternativa, tienes que entrar en el equipo de natación.

            Carmen la miró con expresión indescifrable.

- No estoy diciendo que seas la mejor de todo el país. Probablemente te enfrentarás a chicas mucho más rápidas que tu, pero eso no es excusa para no luchar por tu colegio. - continuó Heather. - ¿O acaso volverás a España para decir que te han ganado las inglesas porque ni si quiera lo has intentado? ¿Qué diría tus amigos y tu familia? 

            Ante aquel discurso todas miraron alternativamente a Heather. La capitana de deportes estaba tan enojada por el rechazo de Carmen a la natación de competición que había explotado al fin. Realmente, la chica le había cantado las cuarenta pero ¿cómo reaccionaría Carmen?

            Preocupadas miraron a Carmen quien miraba fijamente a Heather. Y entonces Carmen sonrió.

            Asombradas de que no mostrara su genio, las inglesas intercambiaron miradas.

- ¿No estás enfadada? - preguntó Sam con asombro.

            Carmen se echó a reír.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - Jane empezó a molestarse. Llevaba semanas haciendo mil y una peripecias para que Carmen no descubriera el interés general que había para que se entrenara y ella ¿se echaba a reír? ¿No se suponía que estaba traumatizada? Empezaba a sospechar que carmen no estaba tan acomplejada como las profesoras habían temido.

            De repente, Miss Davenport lo comprendió.

- ¡Lo sabías! - exclamó y Carmen sonrió inocentemente.

- ¿Qué debía saber?

- ¿Acaso te burlas de nosotras? - la acusó la profesora. - Eres demasiado lista para que te haya pasado desapercibido nuestras maquinaciones.

            Carmen se encogió de hombros con aspecto modesto.

- Bueno, estaba tan claro... Pero la verdad es que me sabía mal decir nada...  se os veía tan ilusionadas...

- ¡Carmen! - la reprendió Miss Davenport que empezaba a hartarse de la falsa ingenuidad de la española.

- ¡De acuerdo, vale! Os agradezco que hayáis hecho todo esto por mi... ya hace tiempo que me he dado cuenta de que no soy la nulidad que creía. Aquí soy bastante buena, pero usted lo ha dicho. - añadió mirando a la profesora. - Ahí fuera deben de haber nadadoras mucho mejores que yo, y la verdad, no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ellas.

            Heather la miró atónita sin acabar de creer que todos sus esfuerzos no sirvieran para nada. ¿Pero que se había creído aquella mocosa? Ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera las cosas en claro.

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ahora no te lo estamos pidiendo, eso ya pasó. Carmen, te estamos ordenando que entres en el equipo de natación ¡y me importa un bledo que no quieras porque lo harás de todos modos!

            Carmen la miró desafiante.

- Sólo yo tomo mis decisiones.

- ¡Oh, vale! ¡Sigue así! - Heather levantó los brazos rindiéndose a la tozudez de la española. - El colegio te pide ayuda y tu le das la espalda. Creí que en estos meses había aprendido algo pero no ¡Supongo que serás así toda tu vida! 

            Y ante la sorpresa de Carmen, la capitana de deportes, e incluso sus amigas le dieron la espalda y se marcharon ofendidas.

            La española miró en silencio como Jane y Sam se alejaban. Desconcertada miró a la profesora.

- Esto es muy importante para ellas. Han trabajado mucho para que te superaras y tenían muchas esperanzas puestas en ti. - dijo Miss Davenport con expresión severa. - Pero si no puedes entenderlo, no es necesario perder más el tiempo.

            Carmen quiso decir algo pero intuyó que nada de lo que dijera convencería a las inglesas. Había algo en todo aquel asunto que escapaba a su comprensión y hasta que no averiguara que era, todas estarían en contra de ella.

            El día siguiente no fue muy agradable para Carmen. Aunque nadie le echó por cara su negativa a competir, la niña notaba las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigas. La noticia de que no iba a participar en la prueba de natación se había extendido rápidamente por todo el colegio y todas se sentían defraudadas. Carmen lo notaba pero seguía sin entender el por qué. Ciertamente la manía de aquellas inglesas por competir empezaba a sacarla de quicio. ¿Por qué querían que participase en una prueba en la que no iba a ganar? ¿Tanto interés tenían en verla perder? Y además, ¿por qué estaban inscritas en las competiciones de natación si eran tan malas? ¡Aquello era de locos!

            El domingo de las competiciones de natación Heather Irons, capitana de deportes de Hill Sojourn se levantó bastante pesimista. Tras haber renunciado a Carmen, Heather había renunciado también a hacer un buen papel en las pruebas. Un año más recibirían el honroso titulo de «patitos», tal y como se solía apodar al colegio que solía quedar el último en la clasificación general, al final del curso. Hill Sojourn ya hacía seis años que era objeto de aquella burla y nada hacía presagiar que, aquel año, no se repitiera la misma historia. Heather empezaba a odiar con toda su alma las competiciones de natación y se refugiaba soñando en partidos de tenis, hockey y carreras de atletismo.

            Desde temprano llegaron autobuses con las competidoras de otros colegios que llegaban acompañadas por parte del alumnado, deseoso de animar a sus nadadoras. 

- ¡Oh Dios mío! - exclamó Jane. - Ahí está Roberts.

- ¿Quien es? - preguntó Tessie con interés.

- La campeona del año pasado. - explicó Harriet. - Solo va a tercero pero ya todo el mundo tiene ganas de que se gradúe para que deje de competir y de una oportunidad a las otras.

            Las alumnas de segundo estaban cerca de la entrada observando la llegada de las visitantes. Carmen estaba junto a ellas extrañamente silenciosa. Era consciente de que sus amigas aún estaban decepcionadas con ella por no participar.

- Ahí están las del Saint Christopher. - señaló Sam. - Suelen tener un equipo muy potente. 

- ¡Como me gustaría que Miss Robinsson nos borrara de una vez de las competiciones de natación y acabara con nuestra humillación! - suspiró Jane.

- ¡Claro! - Joan estalló en una exclamación sarcástica. - ¡Y dejar que todos sepan que el Hill Sojourn abandonó porque no era capaz de ganar ni una carrera! ¡Como si el apodo de patitos no fuera bastante horrible!

            No bien dijo aquello cuando una de las chicas visitantes pasaron junto a ellas.

- ¿Qué tal patitos? - saludaron. - ¿Ya habéis aprendido a chapotear?

            Joan miró furiosa a aquellas chicas y, a pesar de que eran mayores que ellas, durante unos segundos pareció que iba a saltar sobre ellas.

            Las diferentes competiciones de natación estaban divididas en dos categorías. Una alevín y otra juvenil. Cada prueba iba alternando a ambas edades hasta llegar a la prueba reina.

- Me habían dicho que teníais una arma secreta. - comentó Roberts a Heather. - Pero veo que me han informado mal. 

            Heather la miró con enfado contenido deseando pillar a la deslenguada que hubiese sacado fuera del colegio aquel rumor.

- Cállate y prepárate, que tu prueba es la próxima. - fue su contestación.

- ¿Jane competirá por Hill Sojourn? - preguntó Roberts. - Es muy rápida sobre la pista pero no se puede decir lo mismo de ella en el agua.

            La capitana iba a contestar airadamente cuando se quedó sin habla al ver acercarse a Miss Davenport ¡acompañada de Carmen!

            La esperanza se reflejó en el rostro de la joven al ver que la española vestía un albornoz. La profesora sonreía satisfecha pero Carmen caminaba mirando al suelo, con expresión resignada.

            Heather corrió hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué...? Bueno, quiero decir... ¿Significa esto que competirás? - logró balbucear, tal era su sorpresa. Por la expresión enfurruñada de la niña, Heather juraría que alguien la había obligado a participar en la carrera. Sin levantar la vista del suelo, Carmen se encogió de hombros y dijo algo en un español algo enfadado.

- Traduce. - ordenó Heather totalmente turbada, tal era su emoción.

- De acuerdo, nadaré... – contestó de mal talante. - Si es algo tan importante para mis amigas lo haré, aunque estoy segura de que perderé... ¡Pero yo no tendré la culpa si nos siguen apodando «patitos»! - añadió a la defensiva.

            Las allí presentes esbozaron una sonrisa de felicidad.

- No te preocupes por ello y metete en el agua. - replicó Heather pero calló al ver que la española temblaba violentamente bajo su albornoz.

- ¿Estás nerviosa? - preguntó repentinamente solícita.

            Carmen negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Estoy helada de frío! - exclamó cada vez más enfadada.

            Las chicas de los otros colegios miraron a Carmen con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién es esa? - preguntó alguien a Sandy.

            La jefe de colegio se volvió y al ver a la española se echó a reír.

- Generalmente, nuestro mayor quebradero de cabeza, pero hoy, nuestra heroína. - exclamó mientras corría hacia Carmen.

            La otra la vio alejarse desconcertada. 

- A estas de Hill Sojourn no hay quien las entienda.

            La noticia de que Carmen iba a competir recorrió el colegio como un reguero de pólvora. En unos minutos, la piscina aumentó en numero de espectadoras, pues todas las alumnas de Hill Sojourn habían acudido hasta allí.

            Las alumnas de segundo miraron boquiabiertas a Carmen.

- ¿Veis lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Joan. - ¡Es Carmen!

- Pero ¿por qué habrá cambiado de opinión? - preguntó May.

- Lo ha hecho por vosotras. - contestó la voz de Yvette, detrás de ellas.

- ¿Por nosotras? 

            La joven francesa se colocó entre ellas para presenciar mejor la competición.

- Hace un rato, Carmen ha venido a vernos a Miss Davenport, Miss Robinsson y yo misma.

- ¿Y qué ha dicho?

- Que iba nadar porque vosotras lo queríais. No tiene idea del porqué, pero lo va hacer igualmente porque ha visto que es muy importante para vosotras.

- ¡Esa es nuestra Carmen! - exclamó Sam con satisfacción. - No entiende nuestra forma de actuar pero por amistad lo va a hacer.

- ¡Mirad, ya empiezan!

            Todas miraron a tiempo de ver como Carmen se zambullía limpiamente en el agua y reaparecía al lado de Roberts. En los primeros metros pareció que Carmen tenía problemas para coger el ritmo de la carrera, sin embargo y ante el asombro general y el deleite de las alumnas de Hill Sojourn, en cuanto la española se adaptó, empezó a ganar posiciones.

            Todas estallaron en gritos de ánimos y aplausos hasta que en los últimos metros contuvieron la respiración.

            Roberts nadaba velozmente en cabeza, segura de su victoria, cuando vio pasar por su lado a la pequeña española. Su sorpresa fue tal que perdió unos segundos preciosos preguntándose de dónde había salido aquella niña. Apretando los dientes quiso recuperar la posición pero le fue imposible. Carmen le llevaba cierta ventaja y nada podía pararla ya.

            Cuando llegó a la meta el colegio entero pareció venirse abajo con los gritos de entusiasmo de las niñas. Incluso las profesoras aplaudían con entusiasmo y más de una había saltado de su asiento para celebrarlo.

            Carmen, apoyada en el borde de la piscina, miraba cansadamente a su alrededor con una débil sonrisa de sorpresa ante su triunfo. Necesitó la ayuda de Miss Davenport y Sandy para salir del agua quienes la tuvieron que sostener para que no cayera al suelo.

- ¡_No puedo más_! - susurró mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. - ¡No pienso volver hacer esto en la vida! - añadió mirando a Heather que no cabía en sí de gozo.

- Ya hablaremos de eso... - le contestó la otra, ignorando su comentario. - Ahora estás demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad.

            Si no estuviese tan cansada, Carmen hubiera estallado en gritos pero no tenía fuerza ni para eso. Alguien le trajo una silla y sus amigas la rodearon entre gritos ensordecedores.

- ¡Carmen, eres la mejor!

- ¡Has salvado el honor de colegio!

- Pero ¿cómo has nadado tan rápido? - preguntó Jane que no recordaba que Carmen hubiera alcanzado tal velocidad en ninguno de los entrenamientos.

            La española tuvo un escalofrío y estornudó violentamente.

- ¡El agua estaba helada! - gritó por fin enfadada. - ¡_No tuve más remedio que darme prisa_!

            Todas las que le rodeaban estallaron en risas, incluso las otras participantes que se habían acercado para conocer a aquel fenómeno. Carmen las miró ofendida mientras volvía a estornudar. Si a las inglesas les hacía gracia un resfriado a ella no le hacía ninguno... especialmente porque la enfermera Beresford tenía un sexto sentido para averiguar cuando cogía uno y a Carmen no le hacía ninguna gracia caer en sus manos.

            Iba  estornudar de nuevo cuando, de repente, perdió todas las ganas. Alarmada vio acercarse a la enfermera Beresford.

- ¡Creo que debo irme! - y se levantó olvidando su agotamiento.

- Pero...

            Sin molestarse en contestar, Carmen salió corriendo mientras oía a la enfermera gritar su nombre.

            Tardaron bastante en encontrar a la española. Carmen, aterrorizada ante la idea de tomar el jarabe de la enfermera Beresford, no se atrevía a salir del dormitorio, donde se había refugiado.

            Finalmente lograron convencerla para que se uniera al resto de alumnas que celebraban su victoria en una improvisada fiesta en el comedor. Algo aprensiva y mirando alrededor por si veía aparecer a la gobernanta del colegio, Carmen siguió a sus amigas.

            Una buena taza de chocolate caliente, la merienda preferida de Carmen, hizo que ésta aparcara su incipiente resfriado y que su carácter mejorara considerablemente. Y cuando le pusieron la guitarra en sus manos, la española ya olvidó por completo el agua de la piscina, el riesgo de catarro y a la enfermera Beresford.

            Animada y adulada sin cesar, Carmen no pudo negarse a cantar unas cuantas canciones. En plena fiesta y cuando Carmen por fin había olvidado todas sus preocupaciones, Heather y Sandy se plantaron delante de ella con una lista en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Carmen aprensiva.

Las dos muchachas sonrieron inocentemente.

- ¿Qué va a ser? Es tu horario de entrenamiento y el calendario de competiciones.

            Si no fuera porque sus compañeras la rodeaban, Carmen hubiera vuelto a salir corriendo.

- ¿Estais locas? – balbuceó en español.

- No Carmen. – le sonrió Sandy y le dijo en español para que no tuviera ningún problema para entenderla. – _Te comunico oficialmente que a partir de hoy formas parte del equipo de natacion_ .

- ¡Ah, no! – exclamó asustada. – Yo no quiero volver a competir...

- ¡Claro que lo harás! – exclamó Heather dándolo por hecho. – Tenemos el consentimiento de tus padres, de la directora y de Mis Sullivan.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi consentimiento? – preguntó Carmen débilmente pero a nadie le pareció importante aquel detalle.

- Solo tienes que firmar aquí. – dijo Sandy ofreciéndole un papel. – Yo misma he rellenado tus datos. – añadió con una gran sonrisa, consciente de que la española ya no tenía escapatoria.

            Tiempo después, cada vez que recordara aquel momento, Carmen explicaría, a quien quisiese escucharla, que la capitana de deportes del colegio se había aprovechado de su debilidad provocada por la fiebre de un fuerte catarro que finalmente se acabó manifestando al día siguiente, para obligarla a firmar la inscripción al equipo de natación. Durante los años que permanecería en Hill Sojourn, Carmen repetiría una y otra vez como fue engañada y obligada a participar en entrenamientos y competiciones, por efecto de una confabulación que implicaba a todo el colegio.

            Nunca nadie sabría si realmente Carmen se alegró de pertenecer al equipo de natación. Solo sabrían que, cuando en una ocasión, alguien le comentó que tenía permiso para abandonar el equipo, la expresión de furia de Carmen fue tal, que nadie, jamás, volvió a tocar el tema mientras la española estudiara en Hill Sojourn School.


	7. Los hermanos Welman

Final del 3er curso. Carmen ha logrado sobrevivir dos cursos enteros en el colegio inglés... ¿o el colegio inglés ha logrado sobrevivir dos cursos enteros a Carmen?

En fin, estamos en las ultimas semanas del curso y aparecen en escena cuatro personajes que tendrán una importancia vital en el desarrollo de la historia de Carmen y sus amigas. Aquí simplemente cuento cómo se conocieron y trabaron amistad.

TRIMESTRE VERANO.

JULIO 1989.

            Se acercaba la época de los exámenes finales y en la sala de tercero la actividad era casi febril. Los apuntes y los libros inundaban todas las mesas y todas las chicas estaban sumergidas en el estudio. La única voz que se oía era la de Sam quien, con su habitual paciencia, trataba de explicar los misterios de algunas fórmulas matemáticas a un grupito de compañeras que la miraban con expresión desconcertada. El resto de la sala estaba invadido por el ruido de los lápices o las hojas de algún libro hojeado nerviosamente por su dueña buscando la solución a alguna duda.

            Sentada en el alféizar de una ventana y con un diccionario sobre las rodillas, Carmen suspiraba deprimida. Carmen intentaba estudiar pero le era completamente imposible. Se acercaba una semana entera llena de exámenes y cada vez estaba más convencida de que su cerebro sería incapaz de retener más información y que había llegado a su límite. 

            Con total desinterés, la española miró el gordo volumen. Dentro de pocos días llegaría el temido examen de lengua inglesa y ya se imaginaba la expresión de triunfo de Miss Willson cuando no fuera capaz de recordar todo el vocabulario que debería haber aprendido aquel trimestre.

            Apartó el diccionario e intentó concentrarse en el libro de texto. Una vez más, leyó el capítulo que había empezado ya hacía más de una hora y dio un suspiro de resignación. ¡Aquello era desesperante! Era completamente incapaz de entender de qué trataba... ¡pero si ni siquiera era capaz de retener el título del tema!. Aquel curso, Miss Willson iba a celebrar su suspenso por todo lo alto. Aquel pensamiento hizo que Carmen  se pusiera de mal humor. Enfadada, lanzó el libro al suelo. Las demás levantaron la cabeza sobresaltadas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó May.

            Carmen se puso en pie con decisión.

- Voy a dar un paseo por el bosque ¿alguien me acompaña?

- ¿Estas loca? - gritaron sus amigas escandalizadas. 

- ¡Yo no puedo peder el tiempo en paseos! – exclamó Joan con un deje histérico en su voz. Como todos los años, la escocesa había llegado a las puertas de los exámenes finales dándose cuenta de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente y de la cantidad de materia que debía aprenderse en pocos días.

- ¡A mi no me mires! – exclamó Jane. – Si mañana no entrego el trabajo de ciencias me la cargo seguro.

            Carmen sonrió al verlas tan estresadas y finalmente se encogió de hombros. Dijeran lo que dijeran sus amigas, ella necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y relajarse. Y el bosque era su remedio preferido para ello.

            Cuando salió de la sala, sus amigas se miraron entre ellas.

- Solo Carmen puede mostrarse tan tranquila en semana de exámenes. - comentó Harriet.

- ¡Es increíble! - exclamó Joan y de repente se fijó en Jilly que, como siempre, estaba estudiando con tanta concentración que no se había enterado de nada. - Claro que Jilly también se muestra muy tranquila... Estudia tanto que no tiene tiempo para ponerse nerviosa.

            Sus amigas sonrieron y volvieron a sus libros. Sam miró unos instantes por la ventana para ver como Carmen se marchaba hacia el bosque y también sonrió. Sabía que Carmen también estaba nerviosa ante los exámenes ¡pero jamás lo reconocería!

            Carmen vagó sin rumbo por el bosque y en pocos minutos se sintió más tranquila y decidió pensar en algo agradable: Las vacaciones. En quince días por fin volaría de regreso a casa. Volvería a ver su adorado pueblo, a su familia y amigos... y volvería a bañarse en su añorado mar. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a sentir el aire salino en su piel, admirar el azul eléctrico del mar al amanecer y darse aquellos baños a la luz de la luna!

Mientras pensaba en todo eso Carmen se dirigió a su árbol. Lo había descubierto los primeros días que había pasado en Hill Sojourn y que solía escaparse sola al bosque para poder gozar de momentos de tranquilidad. Era su lugar preferido, allí nunca la molestaba nadie. Recordaba su alegre sorpresa al descubrir el viejo roble con su casita de madera en su copa. Bien, en realidad de la casita solo quedaba un viejo entablado que había sido el suelo de la cabaña. Pero era lo suficientemente ancho para poder sentarse en él, incluso acostarse si apoyabas los pies en una de las gruesas ramas del árbol.

            Por eso a Carmen no le gustó oír voces cerca del roble. Con cautela se acercó pero de repente se hizo el silencio. La chica miró hacia su alrededor y se acercó a su roble.

            En ese momento una sombra cayó del árbol y aterrizó limpiamente delante de ella. Carmen sufrió el mayor susto de su vida y tardó unos momentos en percatarse de quien tenía delante de ella.

            Era un chico de su edad. De pelo algo largo y muy rubio, la miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos azules chispeantes.

- Hola ¿Y tu quien eres? - saludó el chico y Carmen notó un cierto acento en su pronunciación.

            La indignación por el sobresalto impidió a Carmen pronunciar palabra. El desconocido la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

- ¿Te has asustado?

- ¡No! - negó ella.

            Una risita se oyó por encima de su cabeza, seguida de una voz que decía:

- ¡Claro que se ha asustado!

            Carmen levantó la cabeza y vio a un chico, exactamente igual al que tenía delante, subido a una de las ramas de su roble. Por unos instantes el enfado de la española desapareció y dio lugar a una gran curiosidad por saber de donde habían salido aquel par de gemelos. Sin embargo la burla del chico del árbol volvió a ponerla de malhumor.

- ¿Tu hermano es tonto o sólo lo hace ver? - preguntó con fría calma.

            La sonrisa burlona del chico del árbol desapareció ante aquellas palabras.

            Una carcajada se oyó cerca de él y Carmen descubrió en el árbol vecino, a un tercer chico, muy parecido a los otros dos, que se balanceaba en una rama.

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Kurt?

            Enfadado, el llamado Kurt replicó algo en un idioma desconocido por Carmen.

            El chico que estaba junto a Carmen, sin prestar atención a los otros dos, la observó con ojos divertidos y preguntó:

- Tu no eres inglesa ¿verdad?

- Ni vosotros tampoco. - replicó ella tranquilamente.

            El chico se echó a reír.

- Tienes razón. Somos mitad ingleses y mitad noruegos, aunque también tenemos algo de sangre alemana...

- Pues yo soy completamente española. - contestó Carmen con una sonrisa divertida. - Pero ¿quienes sois vosotros?

            Al instante, el chico hizo una galante reverencia.

- Me llamo Kai Welman. - se presentó con gesto teatral.

            El chico que se balanceaba en el árbol saltó al suelo y se presentó de igual modo.

- Y yo me llamo Jens Welman y, aún no sé si tengo el honor o la desgracia de ser el hermano pequeño de estos dos individuos.

            Carmen se echó a reír y miró al chico del árbol.

- Ese es mi hermano gemelo Kurt. - rió Kai y con burla intencionada añadió. - Tendrás que perdonarle pero no posee una educación tan refinada como la nuestra.

            El aludido le miró enfadado pero no dijo nada. Entonces Jens preguntó:

- ¿Podemos saber tu nombre o es algún secreto de Estado?

- En absoluto. Me llamo Carmen Castells. - contestó ella y de repente cayó en la cuenta. - ¿Habéis dicho Welman? - preguntó sorprendida pero en aquel momento apareció un cuarto chico.

            Al verlo, Carmen no dudó que era el hermano mayor, se parecía mucho a los otros pero en su rostro no había ninguna muestra de la simpatía de los otros. En tono severo dijo algo que Carmen no entendió y que hizo que Kurt se apresurara a bajar del árbol y que los otros dos perdieran su alegría.

- Lo siento, hemos de irnos... - se disculpó Kai. Pareció que quería añadir algo pero su hermano mayor gritó su nombre y Kai corrió hacia él.

            Cuando desaparecieron, Carmen permaneció sola e intentando asimilar aquel peculiar encuentro. Por unos instantes había creído que habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

            En aquel instante, Carmen se alegró de que aun tuviera que quedarse en el colegio dos semanas más: después de todo, no podía irse sin averiguar quienes eran aquellos cuatro chicos.

Cuando llegó la tarde del domingo, los ánimos entre las alumnas de tercero parecían estar mas calmados, por lo que Carmen se atrevió a proponer un nuevo paseo para tomar fuerzas ante la semana que se les avecinaba.

- ¿Qué os parece chicas? ¿Cogemos las bicis y vamos hasta la granja Earl dando un paseo? Segura que si avisamos a la señora Welman de que vamos, nos tiene preparado una rica merienda.

            Las demás asintieron. Tras varios días de estudio intensivo todas sentían que necesitaban alguna distracción y pedalear un rato les parecía una buena idea.

Carmen telefoneó a la Granja Welman para preguntar ir podían ir a visitarles y tras la respuesta afirmativa y casi entusiasmada de la dueña, cogieron las bicis y se dispusieron a dar un paseo por lo alrededores.

Cuando decidieron que ya habían hecho suficiente ejercicio, tomaron la dirección a la entrada de la granja y dejaron las bicicletas en el jardín trasero de la gran cosa donde vivía el matrimonio Welman.

            La casa era el edificio más grande de toda la granja. Una vez el hacendado les había explicado que era así porque su padre había querido tener una familia numerosa y por eso había construido una casa tan grande y con numerosas habitaciones. Sin embargo sólo había tenido dos hijos y, actualmente la casa se les había quedado grande a él y a su mujer, pues ellos no tenían hijos.

            Siguiendo la costumbre, las chicas entraron sin llamar por la puerta de la cocina. Una estancia amplia pero hogareña, ordenada y de aspecto rústico, la pieza más utilizada de la casa y donde era raro no encontrar a Belinda.

            Sin embargo aquel día la mujer no estaba. En el fuego hervía lentamente un puchero y desde el horno un delicioso olor inundaba la cocina.

- ¡Tarta de manzana! - exclamó Tessie aspirando profundamente.

            Las chicas se sentaron en los bancos de la gran mesa de roble que presidía la cocina a la espera de la señora Welman.

- ¡Me encanta esta casa! - dijo Joan mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor.

- Tienes razón. - comentó Sam. - Y toda la casa es como la cocina. Aunque es grande, es acogedora, cómoda y, sobre todo, hogareña. Las casas de mi padre, ya sea en Londres o en el condado de Durckworth, también son grandes y cuentan con numerosos adelantos técnicos a pesar de su antigüedad, sin embargo jamás lograran tener el carácter hogareño de la granja Earl.

            Carmen la miró de reojo. Todas sabían que la falta de un hogar fijo afectaba profundamente a Sam. Aunque su padre la quería mucho, no había sabido educarla fuera de los convencionalismos que desde hacía siglos regían la familia Durckworth y, aunque poseyera una gran fortuna y numerosas casas por todo el país, no había sabido convertir ninguna de ellas en un verdadero hogar. De todas ellas, Sam era la única que no poseía un lugar al que llamar casa, un sitio al que volver tras el colegio, sabiendo que allí le esperarían sus padres.

            De repente Sam olvidó sus preocupaciones y miró sorprendida a sus amigas. 

- ¿Esa música que oigo es del piano?

            Carmen se acercó a la puerta que desembocaba en el vestíbulo de la casa.

- Debe ser el piano de la sala de música.

- No sabía que los señores Welman supieran tocar el piano...

- Ni saben. - replicó Carmen. - La señora Welman me explicó que el piano perteneció a una cuñada suya, pero que ni él ni su mujer saben tocarlo.

            Movida por la curiosidad Carmen se dirigió hasta el toro extremo de la casa, donde estaba situada la sala de música. Las demás la siguieron.

            La puerta de la sala estaba abierta y las chicas se detuvieron allí sorprendidas. En la sala, habitualmente vacía había un chico rubio tocando el piano.

            Todas se sorprendieron al verle, pero la más sorprendida fue Carmen al reconocer al hermano mayor de los chicos que había conocido en el bosque.

            El muchacho no se había percatado de su presencia y seguía tocando, totalmente concentrado. Solo cuando acabó su interpretación vio al grupo de chicas que le miraban curiosas.

            Se levantó y las miró irritado.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras ahí? - su tono era enfadado. - ¿Es que en este país no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que ir espiando?

            Las chicas no supieron como reaccionar, intimidadas por su presencia. Ni siquiera Joan y Carmen supieron cómo replicarle.

            En aquel momento entró el matrimonio Welman. Belinda sonrió ampliamente al verlas.

- Por fin os encontramos... ¡Ah! Veo que ya conocéis a mi sobrino Georg.

            Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

- ¡¿_Sobrino_?! - exclamó Carmen asombrada. Al oír exclamar algo en español, el chico llamado Georg la  miró con detenimiento.

            Ante la noticia de que aquel chico era el sobrino de los Welman, las chicas no acertaron a contestar. Cuando su silencio empezó a intrigar al matrimonio, Sam se apresuró a  intervenir con su habitual diplomacia.      

- Aún no nos han presentado. - contestó por todas.

- Eso tiene fácil arreglo. - replicó la señora Welman con una gran sonrisa e hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

            Georg las saludó con cierta formalidad.

- Encantado de conoceros. - saludó educadamente.

            Joan le dio un codazo a Carmen y le susurró:

- Pues antes no parecía tan encantado...

            Belinda Welman las condujo hasta el jardín. Georg las siguió en silencio y expresión seria.

- Hace demasiado calor para estar dentro de casa ¿no os parece? Así que he preparado algo para picar mientras esperamos los hermanos de Georg, que no sé por donde andarán. ¡Estos chicos no paran ni un segundo!

            Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. ¿Hermanos? ¿Así que había más sobrinos? Esperaban que no fueran como el mayor.

            Los hermanos de Georg no tardaron en llegar. Debían de haber estado cabalgando pues aún llevaban puestas los pantalones y las botas de montar. Al ver que tenían visita sonrieron encantadoramente y se presentaron. Las chicas suspiraron al ver que eran muy diferentes a Georg.

            Entonces los chicos vieron a Carmen y la rodearon con ojos brillantes.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Kai. - Pensé que no te volveríamos a ver...

            El matrimonio Welman y las amigas de Carmen les miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Os conocéis?

- Desde hace un par de semanas, pero no sabía que eran sus sobrinos. - contestó Carmen y mirando burlona a Kurt, añadió intencionadamente. - Los encontré en el bosque mientras jugaban a Tarzán de los Monos...

            Al oír aquello, Kurt la miró enojado, pero Kai y Jens tuvieron que ahogar su risa y miraron a Carmen con expresión divertida al mismo tiempo que el resto de los presentes se preguntaban que quería decir con aquello.

            Hábilmente, Kai desvió la conversación hacia otros temas y pronto todos se olvidaron del comentario.

            Con gran satisfacción, el matrimonio Welman vio como las chicas hacían rápida amistad con sus sobrinos. Mientras Georg permanecía sentado en una esquina con aspecto enfadado, sus hermanos, especialmente Kai y Jens, se dedicaron a entretener a sus nuevas amigas con una divertida charla.

            Kurt, menos extrovertido, intervenía poco y solo cuando la ocasión lo requería. Al principio, intentando vengarse de la española por sus comentarios, se había dedicado a soltar burlones comentarios sobre ella. Sin embargo se había tenido que rendir pues Carmen, criada entre hermanos y primos varones, tenía una ingeniosa replica para todo lo que él decía. Resignado, el chico había callado y dejó hacer a sus hermanos, quienes enseguida cautivaron la atención de las chicas.

            Sam miró sus botas y preguntó:

- ¿Montáis a caballo?

- Casi aprendimos antes a montar a caballo que a caminar. - contestó Kai con orgullo.

- ¿Y vosotras? - preguntó Kurt.

- Ni idea. - contestó Joan. - Nosotras simplemente sabemos montar en bicicleta... Y he de decir que Carmen conduce la suya como si fuera un caballo sin domar.

            Kurt y sus hermanos la miraron sin comprender. Con una sonrisa burlona Joan se explicó:

- Bueno, Carmen tiene preferencia por los sitios más raros y difíciles para una bicicleta. Con ella se pasea por todo el bosque, corre como un animal y cuida su bici con más atención de la que le dedicaría a un animal... De hecho, la primera vez que vuestro tío la vio, ella acaba de cruzarse por delante de su coche y estuvo a punto de estampar su bonita cara en el parabrisas.

            Los chicos la miraron con sorpresa mientras Henry Welman estallaba en risas. El accidente había ocurrido hacía casi dos años, cuando Carmen había acabado de llegar al país. La niña se había lanzado a la carretera sin saber que en Inglaterra los coches circulaban por el lado izquierdo. Cuando había visto un coche que iba directo hacia ella, la pobre no había encontrado otra salida que tirarse a la cuneta.

            Naturalmente Carmen procuraba que sus amigos lo olvidaran pero ellos encontraban el incidente muy divertido y solían sacarlo en todas las conversaciones posibles.

            Kurt seguía mirando a Sam.

- ¿Tu tampoco sabes montar a caballo?

            Antes de que la aludida pudiera contestar, sus amigas exclamaron:

- ¡Ella si que montaba a caballo antes de aprender a caminar!

            Los hermanos la miraron con admiración y por primera vez vieron sonreír a Kurt.

- Estaba seguro. - dijo el chico. - Entonces, eras tú a quien vi hace una semana cabalgando por el bosque ¿verdad?

- Supongo... - contestó Sam algo ruborizada.

- ¡No supongas tanto! - le cortó Carmen. - Tú eres la única que cabalgas por el bosque. Ni en el colegio, ni en la granja, ni en Dorester hay una sola persona que sepa cabalgar como tu.

            Kurt la miró satisfecho.

- Sin duda eras tu. Durante estos días me he estado preguntando dónde podría encontrarte. Por aquí es difícil encontrar a alguien que la guste tanto la equitación como a mí.

            Sam le miró gratamente sorprendida.

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Joan. - Otro loco por los caballos.

            Pero Sam y Kurt ya no le hicieron caso pues empezaron una conversación entusiasta sobre el tema. Los demás se miraron y, dejándolos con su animada charla, siguieron con su propia conversación.

            Kai y Jens continuaron contando como era su vida en Noruega. Efectivamente, los gemelos tenían la misma edad que ellas, catorce, Jens tenía solo trece y Georg, era el mayor con casi dieciséis años. Encontraron en las chicas un auditorio atento y entusiasta e hicieron una detallada descripción de las bromas que solían gastar en su antiguo colegio.

            Joan les miró encantada.

- ¿De verdad todas esas bromas se os han ocurrido a vosotros solos?

- ¡Naturalmente! - exclamó Jens sin ninguna modestia. - Somos unos genios en eso ¿verdad, Kai?

- ¡Desde luego! - contestó su hermano. - Aunque he de reconocer que muchas de ellas fueron ideadas por Georg.

- ¿Georg? - repitió Pam sorprendida y miró al aludido de reojo. - Pero si es tan serio...

            Los dos hermanos se miraron entre ellos y luego las miraron a ellas con expresión seria.

- No se lo tengáis en cuenta, antes no era así...  

            Viendo que a los dos chicos no parecía gustarles hablar de ello, Carmen intentó desviar la conversación.

- Escuchad ¿por qué  no nos prestáis algunos de vuestros trucos?

- ¡Una idea genial! - exclamó Joan. - En el colegio tenemos una profesora que necesita que le bajen los humos. Así que necesito provisiones para el próximo curso.

- Pero chicas... - intervino Harriet preocupada. - ¿Creéis que unas alumnas de cuarto pueden gastar bromas?

- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Joan, ofendida ante tal idea. - Incluso si es necesario, gastaremos bromas cuando estemos en sexto.

- ¡Magnifico! - exclamo Tessie. - Así romperemos con esa aburrida tradición de que las alumnas mayores han de ser serias y responsables.

            Jilly movió la cabeza pensativa.

- Será difícil romper con esa tradición... Otras lo han intentado antes.

- ¡Pero no eran capaces de hacer lo que nosotras! - fue la replica triunfalista de Joan.

- Pues contad con este humilde servidor para todo lo sea menester – fue la replica de Kai mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa y a su lado, Jens asintió solemnemente mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

            Cuando volvieron al colegio, las chicas estaban encantadas con sus nuevos amigos. Kai y Jens les habían prometido enseñarles algunos trucos que ellos ya tenían muy gastados, y Kurt había quedado con Sam para ir a pasear juntos en caballo.

- Son unos chicos muy divertidos. - dijo Pam aquella noche mientras se acostaban.

            Las otras le dieron la razón. Los hermanos Welman les habían causado tan buena impresión que aún no habían parado de hablar sobre ellos.

- Es una lástima que el mayor sea tan serio. - suspiró Tessie. - Porque los otros, incluso Kurt con su manía de meterse con todo el mundo, son muy simpáticos.

- Pues a mi no me ha dicho anda que pueda molestarme. - comentó Sam.

- Eso es porque estás tan loca por los caballos como él. - le replicó Joan con una sonrisa indulgente. - Kurt parece considerar que el ser un excelente jinete suple cualquier fallo de carácter que puedas tener.

- Eres una boba. - contestó Sam pero sin enfado. - De todos modos, estoy contenta de haber encontrado a alguien con quien pasear a caballo.

- Lo celebro por ti. - dijo Harriet mientras bostezaba. - Pero haced el favor de apagar la luz y dejad dormir.

- ¡Sí, mamá! - le contestaron a coro sus amigas con voz afectada.

Pero durante aquella semana apenas pudieron ver a sus nuevos amigos. Los exámenes las tuvieron totalmente ocupadas, sobre todo las que se jugaban el curso en aquella ultima oportunidad. Carmen, en especial,  no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en ellos pues debía concentrarse en los exámenes, ya que éstos le suponían cierto esfuerzo mayor que sus amigas, dado que primero debía lidiar con el problema del idioma. 

            Finalmente llegó el fin de la semana de exámenes y a la espera de recibir las notas oficiales, todas habían acabado mas satisfechas de que lo que esperaban en un principio y Carmen tuvo que reconocer que aquellos exámenes le habían resultado más fáciles que los del año anterior y que su nota media había subido.

            Ya que el paso al cuarto curso era un mero tramite para las alumnas de tercero, todas estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a Dorester y festejarlo con un gran helado.

            La conversación era alegre y las bromas no cesaron ni un momento. Comentaron los exámenes, hablaron de la fiesta de final de curso y planearon las vacaciones que empezarían al cabo de una semana.           

- Podemos considerarnos satisfechas de nuestras notas ¿verdad? - preguntó Pam con gran alivio. Ella no las había tenido todas consigo y dudaba que aprobara todas las asignaturas.

- ¡Claro que si! - rió Tessie. - ¡Y eso que la "vieja cascarrabias" aseguraba que jamás aprobaríamos!

- ¡Bah! - exclamó Joan con una mueca. - Yo estudié sólo por el gusto de llevarle la contraria a Miss Willson.

            Todas se echaron a reír y la conversación volvió una vez más al tema de las vacaciones cuando unos rostros sonrientes se asomaron por la puerta de la heladería.

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludó Kai entrando seguido de Jens y Kurt.

            Al instante les animaron a sentarse con ellas.

- ¿Habéis acabado los exámenes? ¿Qué tal han ido?

- Aun no han dado las notas pero Miss Sullivan, nuestra tutora, dice que hemos aprobado todas. – informó Pam con una gran sonrisa. 

- ¡Felicidades! – exclamaron Kai y Jens a la vez. – Esto merece una celebración ¿verdad, Kurt?

            El gemelo se limitó a mirarlo y, luego, sin decir nada, se levantó y pidió una ronda de refrescos para sus nuevas amigas pagando de su propio bolsillo.

            Las chicas le miraron con sorpresa ante aquel gesto de generosidad y se lo agradecieron hasta que vieron que las muestras de agradecimiento molestaban a muchacho.

- ¿Veis? En el fondo no es tan malo. – bromeó Kai. – Al final os caerá simpático y todo.

            Kurt lazó una mirada asesina a su hermano por la bromita y masculló algo en su idioma materno que hizo que tanto Kai como Jens se echaran a reir.

- No exageres Kai. – le reprochó Sam. – Porque no se pase el día diciendo chistes como tu, no quiere decir que Kurt nos caiga menos simpático.

            El aludido la miró sorprendido ante aquella defensa y por primera vez le vieron sonreir. Pronto estuvieron todos enfrascados en una animada charla e incluso él pareció desilusionarse al enterarse de que las chicas terminaban el curso en una semana y no volvían hasta septiembre.

- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Estaréis mucho tiempo en al granja? - preguntó Tessie.

            Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos. Parecían dudar ante la respuesta.

- No estamos de vacaciones en la granja. - contestó Kai lentamente. - Hemos venido a vivir.

            Ellas les miraron sin comprender.

- Pero ¿no sois noruegos? - preguntó Sam.

            Kurt se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, pero allí ya no nos queda ninguna familia. - contestó evitando mirarla a los ojos. - Y como tío Henry era el hermano mayor de nuestro padre...

            De repente las chicas comprendieron: Los cuatro hermanos eran huérfanos y el matrimonio Welman, los únicos parientes que les quedaban, les habían acogido. Sam, Pam y Harriet intercambiaron una mirada comprensiva. Ellas también habían perdido a sus madres y sabían lo difícil que era.

Aquel día, cuando volvieron al colegio, Carmen las sorprendió a todas cuando vio a la directora y se dirigió resueltamente hacia ella.

- ¡Hola Miss Robinsson! – la saludó en inglés. La mujer la miró sorprendida y luego miró a las demás que se habían acercado intrigadas.

- ¿Habeis dado un buen paseo? – les preguntó la directora amablemente.

- Hemos ido a Dorester. – le informó Carmen aumentando la sorpresa general. ¿Desde cuando Carmen se dedicaba a explicar sus movimientos a sus profesoras? La española ignoró las miradas que le echaban sus amigas y preguntó de improviso. – Usted es amiga personal de los Welman, ¿verdad, Miss Robinsson?

- Sí, en efecto... – contestó ella preguntándose a donde querría llegar Carmen esta vez.

- ¿Sabe que ahora tienen a cuatro sobrinos viviendo con ellos? 

            Sus amigas le dieron un par de codazos disimulados y le echaron alguna que otra mirada de advertencia. ¿Qué se proponía Carmen hablándole de los chicos a la directora?

- Ya he tenido el gusto de conocerles. Parecen unos jóvenes muy simpáticos.

- ¿Verdad que sí? – Carmen sonrió ampliamente al ver que los chicos contaban con la aprobación de la directora. Al instante adoptó un expresión más seria. - ¿Sabe usted que son huérfanos, los pobres?

- Estoy al corriente de toda la historia... – y bien no acabó de decir aquello cuando algo en la mirada de Carmen le hizo comprender a donde quería llegar su alumna con aquella conversación. Miró a las demás y vio que, a su vez, la observaban con curiosidad mal contenida.

- Esta bien... 

Miss Robinsson con un leve suspiro accedió a satisfacer la curiosidad de su alumna. Tenía la impresión que la chica no pararía hasta averiguar lo que quería saber, y prefería contarselo ella misma a que lo supiera por ahí. A la directora nunca le habían gustado los rumores y habladurías.

– Los chicos son hijos de Richard Welman, el hermano pequeño del señor Welman. Yo los conocí cuando eran muy pequeños, porque antes vivían en la granja. Pero el padre murió, así que su madre, que era noruega, decidió volver a su tierra con los niños.

            La directora hizo una pausa mientras recordaba aquellos tristes momentos.

- ¿Y la madre? – preguntó Joan rompiendo el silencio.,

- Murió hace tres meses en un accidente de trafico. Por eso han venido a vivir con los Welman. Los cuatro chicos no tienen mas familia que los señores Welman, por eso han tenido que irse de Noruega y venirse a vivir aquí.

            Hubo un silencio tras aquella explicación. 

- ¡Joder! ¡A veces la vida es una mierda! – se quejó Pam.

            Miss Robinsson pasó por alto el lenguaje empleado por su alumna y la miró indulgentemente. No hacía muchos años que Pam había perdido a su madre y sabía que la niña recordaba perfectamente aquellos momentos.

- Sí, Pamela... la vida nos da golpes muy duros, demasiados duros a veces, diría yo. – se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sam y Harriet y les sonrió para animarlas. – Así pues ¿debo entender que habéis conocido a los chicos Welman?

            Sus alumnas asintieron.

- Son muy simpáticos. – afirmó Sam.

- Y divertidos también. – añadió Joan. – Con ellos una nunca tiene tiempo de aburrirse.

- Nos han invitado a ir a pasar el domingo en la granja. – dijo Carmen. - ¿No pondrá usted ninguna pega, verdad? – añadió alarmada ante aquella posibilidad. – Últimamente nos hemos portado bien y ya hemos acabado los exámenes...

- Tranquila, no voy a impedirlo... Los Welman gozan de mi confianza, y si los sobrinos son tan divertidos como decís, os lo pasaréis bien. La señora Welman opina que sus sobrinos necesitan hacer nuevos amigos, pues dejaron a los suyos en Noruega. Necesitan estar con gente de su edad, que les anime y les ayude a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Además. – añadió la mujer mirándolas con cierto orgullo. - Os merecéis un día para vosotras solas después del trabajo que habéis tenido esta semana.

            Carmen la interrumpió dando un grito de alegría mientras exclamaba algo en español. Miss Robinsson se apresuró a poner freno a sus manifestaciones de alegría.

- ¡Aun tengo tiempo de cambiar de opinión si sigues montando un escándalo! – la amenazó.

            Y Carmen se apresuró a desaparecer de allí seguida de sus amigas.

            Fue una semana muy entretenida la que pasaron gracias a los Welman. Durante aquellos últimos días del curso, las chicas se acostumbraron a pasar las tardes en la granja con ellos. Muchas veces Sam y Kurt salían a cabalgar por el bosque y los demás les esperaban charlando en el viejo granero del señor Welman, que se convirtió en el lugar predilecto de reunión para ellos.

            Georg seguía sin unirse a ellos. Aunque por fin parecía haber aceptado la presencia del escandaloso grupito de chicas en la granja, solía pasar su tiempo practicando en el piano y apenas le veían. Sus hermanos le disculpaban pues de ellos, Georg había sido a quien le había costado más dejar su anterior vida en Noruega. Recomendaron a las chicas no molestarle cuando practicaba al piano o estuviera componiendo, pero ellas, tras aquel primer encuentro tan desagradable, ya habían llegado a un tácito acuerdo de no acercarse a él y consideraron innecesario el aviso.

Una tarde, sin embargo, May pareció olvidarlo cuando le oyó tocar cierta pieza en el piano.   Estaba sola en la casa e iba a la cocina donde la señora Welman les había dejado preparado algo para merendar, cuando la curiosidad por la bella música que sonaba en el piano, la obligó a asomarse a la sala de música.

            Supuso que Georg debía estar componiendo algo, pues tocaba, se detenía, rectificaba la partitura, volvía a repetir el fragmento... May le observaba en silencio y cuando el muchacho tocó un trozo bastante largo de la canción escuchó totalmente embelesada.

            Finalmente, cuando Georg terminaba la pieza, pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien tras él y volvió la cabeza sin detener la música. Su enfado inicial se transformó en cierta sorpresa cuando vio a la joven pelirroja que le escuchaba con una expresión maravillada. 

            Georg tocó las ultimas notas y May no pudo evitar sonreírle tímidamente.

- Hasta ahora nunca me había atraído la música de piano. – comentó ella con voz suave. – Pero al oirte tocar eso... Ha sido genial, de verdad.

            El muchacho no contestó y la miró con expresión interesada. May pareció no darse cuenta de cómo él la miraba.

- ¿Has terminado de tocar? – preguntó algo desilusionada al ver que él no parecía querer seguir tocando.

            Georg alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

- ¿Quieres que siga? – preguntó y ella sonrió afirmativamente.

            La deslumbrante sonrisa de la irlandesa borró definitivamente todo rastro de enfado en el muchacho que se volvió de cara al piano, cambió de partitura e inició una nueva pieza.

            Apoyada en el marco de la puerta May escuchó con suma atención la interpretación de Georg. Consciente de su presencia, éste siguió practicando hasta que de repente una exclamación involuntaria de May le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

- Acabo de recordar que lo demás llevan media hora esperando que lleve la merienda. – dijo avergonzada. -  Escuchando como tocas se me ha pasado el tiempo volando y seguro que deben estar todos muertos de hambre y preguntándose que debe haberme entretenido.

            Y sin despedirse la chica salió corriendo en busca de la merienda que había dejado olvidada. Entró en la cocina y se apresuró a cogerlo todo cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba.

- Déjame ayudarte. – dijo Georg acercándose a ella. – No creo que puedas cargar con todo a la vez.

            La sorpresa del grupo que se entretenía en el viejo granero fue enorme cuando vieron aparecer a Georg cargado con la merienda. Detrás de él, apareció May que sonreía divertida al ver las expresiones de sus amigos ante aquella novedad.

            El mayor de los hermanos Welman dejó la merienda en una mesa y se sentó junto a sus hermanos. 

- ¿Te quedas? – preguntó Jens sorprendido.

- Claro que sí, tonto, no pensaras que después de traer la merienda hasta aquí me voy a quedar sin comer.

            Su tono fue tan contundente que Jens no se atrevió a preguntarle nada más, pero su cara y las de los gemelos mostraba claramente que estaban encantados con la presencia de su hermano.

            Mientras charlaban y comían, Carmen miraba con sorpresa a May preguntando cómo habría logrado convencer a Georg de que se uniera a ellos. Solo cuando regresaron al colegio, la irlandesa les contó tranquilamente que Georg le había permitido presenciar sus practicas de piano y que se había ofrecido a llevar la comida hasta el granero.

            Sus amigas se quedaron sorprendidas y algunas de ellas se quedaron mirando fijamente a May preguntándose si ésta no habría omitido algo en la historia pues no terminaban de comprender el cambio de Georg.

            Al mismo tiempo, en la granja Welman, los cuatro hermanos se hallaban en la sala de música charlando cuando Kurt miró la partitura que había sobre el piano y miró con sorpresa a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Al final has podido terminarla? – preguntó enseñándole las hojas.

            Georg asintió y los otros dos hermanos se acercaron a mirar la composición.

- Pensaba que te habías quedado atascado... – comentó Jens. – Desde que estamos en Inglaterra apenas has sido capaz de crear un par de notas. – y miró de reojo a su hermano, temeroso de que su hubiera enfadado ante aquel comentario. 

            Kai se sentó ante el piano y probó la melodía creada por su hermano. Los otros escucharon en silencio la interpretación de Kai, que no desmerecía para nada a la de Georg. Cuando terminó, los tres se volvieron hacia su hermano mayor.

- Lo has conseguido. – dijo Kurt con expresión complacida y los otros dos le dieron la razón.

Georg enrojeció levemente. 

- ¿Qué ha logrado inspirarte después de tantos meses sin terminarla? – preguntó Kurt con curiosidad.

            Georg había empezado aquella canción hacía ya tiempo, cuando vivían en Noruega y desde entonces, no había sido capaz de terminarla.

            El muchacho se encogió de hombros, como quitándole importancia.

- No sé... igual ha sido el piano. – dijo sin mirar a los demás. – Mamá siempre hablaba de él. Fue el regalo de bodas de papá...

            Sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. Aquel instrumento guardaba muchos recuerdos de sus padres. Así pues, era ideal para que Georg lo tocara y compusiera en él.

            Georg no dijo nada más y se guardó para sí mismo la imagen de una muchacha pelirroja escuchándole embelesada por su música, por la música que él mismo había creado.

            Exceptuando a Georg, en general la adaptación de los hermanos Welman a su nueva vida no fue complicada, aunque el hecho de vivir en una granja pareció chocarles en un principio, especialmente cuando su tío insistió en que debían ayudar en el trabajo de la granja.

            En realidad, los cuatro hermanos eran trabajadores y animosos, por lo que no les había costado nada aprender las labores propias de una granja. Amantes de los caballos, como eran, no tuvieron ningún problema en trabajar en la cuadras o dedicar su tiempo en el cuidado de los otros animales, aunque fueran simples gallinas.

            Sin embargo, pronto les fue vedada una parte de la granja sin discusión: los establos de las vacas.  Y lo peor había sido que las chicas habían sido testigos de su humillación.

            Aquella mañana, Carmen y sus amigas habían tenido un par de horas libres y habían decidido ir a la granja, a ver si tenían suerte de volver a ver a los Welman montando a caballo. Un par de días atrás, las chicas habían quedado impresionadas de la estampa que ofrecían los cuatro hermanos cabalgando, con sus cabellos rubios revueltos y los ojos brillantes de excitación. Todas les habían encontrado muy guapos y deseaban volver a verlos.

            Sin embargo, aquella mañana, no les encontraron en la cuadras sino en los establos, con las vacas. Cuando se acercaron a los corrales empezaron a darse cuenta de que allí ocurría algo raro, pues desde fuera se oían muchos ruidos, gritos y a las vacas mugiendo escandalosamente.

            Algo alarmadas, corrieron hacia allí preguntándose qué estaría pasando. Pero al llegar a la entrada se detuvieron de golpe y miraron con los ojos muy abiertos la escena que allí dentro tenía lugar:

            Kai y Kurt perseguían chillando a una vaca por todo el recinto. Kai intentaba detenerla cogiéndola de la cola mientras que su hermano gemelo trató de saltar encima de ella, fallando lastimosamente y cayendo sobre un charco. Otro de los animales parecía haberle cogido cariño a Jens que estaba acorralado contra la pared pues la vaca mugía, le daba lametazos y el chico pedía ayuda a gritos. Georg intentaba ordeñar a una vaca por el método tradicional, pero no parecía tener mucho éxito ante los mugidos lastimosos del animal que, al final, pareció hartarse y tras dar varias coces, hizo volar el cubo por el aire hasta que cayó sobre el muchacho, que del susto por la violenta reacción de la vaca había caido al suelo, con cara de no saber qué había pasado.

            Sin poder contenerse por mas tiempo, la chicas estallaron en risas descontroladas mientras en medio del barullo, el capataz de la granja gritaba indignado al ver la que habían organizado los muchachos. Pero allí nadie era capaz de controlar la situación y el caos en los establos continuó un buen rato más, ante la diversión de las chicas y de los trabajadores de la granja que se habían acercado a ver qué era aquel escándalo.

            Solo cuando una de las vacas, totalmente aterrorizada, corrió hacia ellas, las chicas salieron huyendo de allí y los trabajadores decidieron poner un poco de orden. Los cuatro hermanos, totalmente sucios y agotados se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero el capataz les miró asustado:

- ¡No! – gritó alarmado ante aquella posibilidad. – Ya habéis hecho suficiente por hoy... creo que deberíais ir a descansar...

- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Kai, sin comprender porqué el hombre rechazaba su ayuda. - ¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal lo hemos hecho? Era la primera vez...

- Claro, claro, era la primera vez, lo tengo en cuenta, sí... – el capataz intentó buscar alguna excusa que no hiriera el orgullo de los muchachos- Pero es que los animales no os conocen y están un poco nerviosos... mejor que tratemos nosotros con ellos.

            Así pues, los cuatro muchachos marcharon de allí desanimados por su fracaso para descubrir cerca de allí a las chicas muertas de risa y comprender que su humillación había tenido testigos y unos testigos nada discretos, por cierto, ya que se dedicaron a embromarles todo el día sin ningún remordimiento, especialmente cuando al día siguiente descubrieron al señor Welman hablando seriamente con sus sobrinos prohibiéndoles la entrada en los establos de las vacas pues el capataz se había quejado de que los chicos habían logrado cortar la leche a la mitad de las vacas.

            La que mas disfrutó fue Carmen, ya que a partir de entonces aquella se convirtió en la anécdota preferida del señor Welman, que pareció olvidar durante una temporada el famoso accidente de Carmen en la carretera.

            Finalmente, llegó el día en que las chicas fueron a despedirse de los Welman pues al día siguiente volvían a sus casas. Belinda Welman les preparó una comida de despedida y les hizo prometer que volverían a la granja el primer domingo del nuevo curso, sin falta.

            Sus sobrinos también parecieron desilusionados por no verlas durante todo el verano y prometieron escribirse y mantenerse en contacto hasta que volvieran a verse. Y como regalo de despedida les prepararon una sorpresa: Las llevaron al salón de música y allí les ofrecieron un improvisado concierto.

            Los chicos ya les habían mencionado que en Noruega habían formado un pequeño grupo de rock, pero ellas no acabaron de creérselo hasta que les vieron tocar con sus propios ojos.

            Carmen fue la que más disfrutó cuando vió ante ella una batería, un bajo y, sobre todo, una guitarra eléctrica. La chica nunca había tocado con una guitarra de aquella clase y no paró hasta conseguir que Kai se la prestara.

            Los Welman, incluyendo a Kurt siempre poco dado a elogios, y a Georg, tan perfeccionista en cuestión de música, no dudaron en expresar su admiración al oirla cantar y tocar la guitarra. La española disfrutó tanto tocando con ellos que casi lamentó tener que dejar el colegio al día siguiente.

            Y cuando al día siguiente, ella y sus amigas marcharon de vuelta a sus respectivas casas, lo hicieron contentas de saber que cuando volvieran en septiembre podrían reencontrarse con sus nuevos amigos.

********************

_Continuará,... naturalmente  ^_^_


	8. 4º curso en Hill sojourn School

Estamos en 4º curso. El capitulo transcurre en el primer mes del curso y en él podemos encontrar la primera de las historias románticas que más adelante, tanto abundarán en la saga de Carmen. Los cuatro hermanos Welman ya forman parte del grupo de protagonistas y su papel irá aumentando a medida que la historia evolucione. Tenemos un nuevo personaje: Hans Boreau, joven francés que se convierte en el profesor particular de los chicos Welman.

PERSONAJES del 4º CURSO.

Alumnas del 4º curso 

**CARMEN CASTELLS**, la protagonista indiscutible, al menos en esta primera parte (por algo la historia lleva su nombre. En las otras partes, ya veremos...). Es española, tiene quince años, y su afición preferida es poner de los nervios a las profesoras.

**SAMANTHA DURCKWORTH**, la mejor amiga de Carmen y quien mejor la conoce. Su nombre entero incluye el titulo de Lady y varios títulos aristocráticos. Aunque su cuenta corriente supere a la de todas las alumnas del colegio juntas, todos están de acuerdo en que es la chica mas amable y sencilla de todo el colegio.

**MAY FITZGERALD**, es irlandesa y naturalmente, es pelirroja y tiene mucho genio. 

**JOAN MCKENZIE**, escocesa y gran amante de las bromas. Obviamente los estudios no están entre sus prioridades.

**HARRIET JONES**, los estudios sí que son su prioridad pues aspira a ser un abogado tan bueno como lo es su padre.

**PAMELA FLETCHER**, la más despreocupada del grupo. Su padre trabaja en algún rincón de Australia y ella apenas le puede ver. Aún así, no parece tener ningún trauma ni nada por el estilo y se pasa el día ideando tonterías con Joan.

**JANE BALLANTYNE**, es la deportista. En realidad es la estrella rutilante del equipo de atletismo del colegio. Por desgracia todo su interés lo centra en los deportes y tiende a olvidarse de deberes, exámenes y cosas así...

**JILL SCOTT**, el cerebrito del colegio. Es muy inteligente y estudia en el colegio gracias a una beca. Aunque sea la más callada del grupo, cuando la ocasión lo requiere se muestra tan escandalosa como las demás.

**TESS MORGAN**, la pequeña del grupo, tanto por edad como estatura. Es la felicidad personificada y no hay nada que le preocupe excepto el aburrimiento, cosa que le provoca horror.

Los vecinos.

**HENRY WELMAN**, el dueño de la granja Welman, que limita sus tierras con las del colegio. Es muy campechano, y trata a Carmen y sus amigas como si fueran de la familia.

**BELINDA WELMAN**, la esposa del anterior. Cariñosa y siempre preocupada por sus jóvenes amigas, las chicas la adoran porque su afición preferida es cocinar para ellas.

**GEORG WELMAN**, diecisiete años, es el mayor de los sobrinos del matrimonio anterior. Es un gran apasionado de la música y estudia para ser pianista.

**KURT y KAI WELMAN**, quince años, hermanos gemelos del anterior. Aunque son como dos gotas de agua, sus caracteres son completamente opuestos. Kurt es introvertido y algo gruñón, en cambio Kai parece desbordar simpatía por los cuatro costados y es muy hablador.

**JENS WELMAN**, catorce años, el hermano pequeño. Como sus hermanos, es gran aficionado a los caballos y a la música. Su personalidad es alegre y despreocupada, muy parecido a Kai.

Algunas Profesoras:

**MISS ROBINSSON** (directora), intenta que Carmen se convierta en una jovencita responsable y sensata.

**MISS SULLIVAN** (profesora de español), intenta controlar el comportamiento de Carmen y que cumpla las normas del colegio..

 ****

**MISS WILLSON** (profesora de ingles), intenta que Carmen hable en inglés de una vez por todas.

**MADEMOISELLE YVETTE LEVERE** (profesora de francés), intenta solucionar todos lo problemas en que se mete Carmen.

**MISS DAVENPORT** (educación física), intenta que Carmen practique algún deporte.

**ENFERMERA BERESFORD** (ama de llaves y enfermera del colegio), intenta que Carmen sea mas responsable en cuanto a su salud se refiere.

**MISS ADAMS** (profesora de música**) y resto de PROFESORADO**, intentan que Carmen atienda en las lecciones, haga los deberes y rezan cada día para que no alborote al resto del alumnado en cada clase.

TRIMESTRE DE INVIERNO

SEPTIEMBRE - DICIEMBRE

            La mayoría de alumnas de Hill Sojourn School llegaban al colegio en tren. Por tal motivo, uno de los andenes de la estación de Londres estaba lleno de escandalosas colegialas que corrían por allí arrastrando enormes maletas, despidiéndose de sus padres y saludando al mismo tiempo a sus  amigas.

            Rachel Sullivan era una de las profesoras encargadas de darles la bienvenida y asegurarse de que todas subieran al tren. En aquel momento, la mujer saludaba complacida a tres de sus alumnas de cuatro grado que acababan de presentarse ante ella. Las conocía perfectamente pues ella misma era su tutora desde que habían ingresado en el colegio, cuatro años atrás.

- May Fitzgerald,... - dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba el nombre en su lista. - Joanna McKenzie y Tess Morgan.

            Las tres se miraron, satisfechas de volver a verse. 

- Jill Scott ha llegado hace unos minutos. - les dijo. - Creo que ha ido en aquella dirección.

- ¡Estupendo! - asintió Joan y añadió en tono travieso. - Supongo que Carmen aun no habrá hecho acto de presencia ¿verdad?

            Al oír aquello, Miss Sullivan borró su sonrisa. May miró su reloj y vio que faltaban pocos minutos para la marcha del tren.

- Creo que no. - comentó al ver la expresión de su profesora. Dio un codazo a sus amigas. - Creo que el tren saldrá con cierto retraso...

- ¿Vamos a tomar algo mientras esperamos? - preguntó Joan.

            Las tres chicas se rieron pero a Miss Sullivan no le hizo ninguna gracia la broma.

- No sé cómo Carmen no ha acabado con la paciencia de todo el colegio. - fue su comentario. - ¡Un día de estos el tren marchará sin ella!

- Siempre dice lo mismo. - susurró Joan a May. Esta asintió procurando que la profesora no viera su sonrisa.

            Años de puntual tradición en Hill Sojourn School habían quedado algo mermados tras la llegada desde España, de Carmen Castells, hacía ya tres años. Durante todo aquel tiempo, la joven española había aprendido perfectamente el inglés y conocía las costumbres inglesas, sin embargo aun se negaba a seguirlas y, además, había adquirido la costumbre de llegar tarde, haciendo gala de lo que ella denominaba «impuntualidad española».

            Lo cierto es que Carmen solía tomarse toda una serie de libertades que el resto de alumnas nunca se hubieran atrevido. Escudada tras su diferencia cultural, la niña se había aprovechado, descaradamente y en numerosas ocasiones, de la condescendencia de sus profesoras ya que éstas consideraban que debían respetar su cultura latina. May sospechaba que muchas veces, Carmen exageraba su herencia cultural, añadiendo cosas de su propia cosecha.

            A pesar de ser tan diferente a sus compañeras inglesas, Carmen se había convertido en una de las niñas más populares del colegio. Incluso las profesoras la apreciaban, aunque ninguna de ellas lo reconocería jamás.

- Tranquilícese. - dijo May. - Carmen no suele tardar más de unos pocos minutos.

- ¡Por su bien espero que así sea!- fue la tajante respuesta de Miss Sullivan.

- Creo que deberíamos ir en busca de Jilly. - propuso la irlandesa al ver que la profesora había perdido su buen talante.

            Las demás asintieron y se alejaron rápidamente mientras estallaban en risas. Por mucho que Miss Sullivan se enfadara y amenazara a Carmen, ésta siempre acababa llegando tarde, con una excusa u otra. La opinión general era que, Carmen, tras varios cursos de largos sermones por parte de Miss Sullivan y Miss Robinsson, la directora del colegio, estaba ya inmunizada y pocas cosas le impresionaban ya. 

            Encontraron a Jilly dentro del tren, reservando sus asientos para poder sentarse todas juntas. Tras acomodar sus equipajes, las chicas se asomaron por la ventanilla, esperando la llegada de Carmen que, como siempre, era la última en llegar.

            La animación fue creciendo a medida de que el tiempo transcurría y Carmen no daba signos de vida. Entre las alumnas empezaron a correr apuestas sobre el tiempo de retraso con que llegaría la española y la cantidad de gritos con que la obsequiaría Miss Sullivan.

            Finalmente, y cuando incluso sus propias amigas ya empezaban a preocuparse, un grito resonó por todo el andén y Carmen apareció por un extremo corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrando la maleta y con su inseparable guitarra balanceándose violentamente en su espalda.

            Las alumnas de Hill Sojourn School la recibieron entre gritos de ánimo y alegría. En cambio, las nuevas alumnas y sus padres, miraron sorprendidos aquella repentina aparición, preguntándose quién era aquella niña que vestía sin uniforme y parecía tan popular.

            Naturalmente, Carmen vestía unos viejos vaqueros y un jersey que, por su tamaño, debía haber heredado de alguno de sus hermanos. La española solía disculparse diciendo que aquella ropa era más cómoda para viajar desde España, pero todas sabían que, en realidad, Carmen odiaba el uniforme pues no le gustaba vestir falda y procuraba retrasar el momento lo máximo posible.

            Miss Sullivan, visiblemente más tranquila, lanzó una mirada a Carmen para que subiera al tren. A nadie le pasó por alto que la mujer estaba demasiado aliviada como para acordarse de reñir a Carmen.

- ¡Te has librado de una buena! - fue el saludo de Joan. La escocesa siempre se admiraba de la suerte que tenía Carmen para salirse con la suya. No había duda de que Carmen había nacido bajo una buena estrella.

- ¿Sabes qué hora es? - le preguntó May. - Un poco más y desbaratas todos los horarios de los ferrocarriles ingleses.

- ¡El tren tenía que haber salido hace veinte minutos! - le informó Jilly.

- Sí, ya lo sé. - la interrumpió Carmen impacientemente.- Y tenía que presentarme media hora antes de la salida. ¡Me lo recordáis cada año!

- ¡Para el caso que les haces! - fue el comentario de una de las alumnas mayores, que se sentaba cerca de ellas.

            Carmen se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sonreír pícaramente. Sus amigas no pudieron evitar reírse. Al principio habían supuesto que, al ir creciendo y pasando de curso, Carmen iría madurando y adquiriendo algo de responsabilidad. Sin embargo ya muchas empezaban a sospechar que no sería así pues Carmen, a punto de empezar el cuarto grado no daba muestras de querer reformarse. 

Todas sus amigas sabían que aquel curso era demasiado importante para que las profesoras mostraran su antigua indulgencia hacia ella. Además estaba la cuestión del incidente del curso pasado, cuando Carmen casi había sido expulsada. Por consideración a su heroica actuación tras los incidentes con Lita Katz y el perdón de ésta, que era la otra parte involucrada, el consejo escolar había decidido borrar aquella tacha del expediente de Carmen y darle una nueva oportunidad. La joven española, arrepentida, había sabido comportarse durante el resto del curso e incluso había logrado aprobar todas las asignaturas y pasar a cuarto, cosa que hacía un año había parecido imposible, dada su actitud desafiante y despreocupada.

Sus amigas, sabían que Carmen no volvería a las andadas, pero también sabían que no podía evitar ser como era y que aun le quedaba mucho camino a recorrer en su adaptación a la vida de Hill Sojourn. Pero si Sam, la mejor amiga de Carmen hubiera estado allí, les hubiera dicho que Carmen apenas había hecho un trecho del camino y que se había sentado esperando que ellas hicieron el resto, en dirección contraria, ahorrándole esfuerzos que ella consideraba innecesarios.

            May quiso decirle algo a Carmen, pero en aquel momento, algunas de las alumnas de los primeros cursos, se acercaron a Carmen rogándole que tocara la guitarra. La chica, que no podía negarles nada a las pequeñas, se apresuró a satisfacerlas y pronto, la fiesta estuvo montada en el tren. Y si había alguien enfadada con ella por su tardanza no tardó en olvidarlo al ritmo de sus canciones.

            El colegio bullía de animación como cada comienzo de trimestre. Instalar a casi doscientas niñas en sus respectivas habitaciones no era fácil, pues al mismo tiempo que se despedían de sus padres, éstos querían saludar a sus profesoras y asegurarse de que sus hijas estuvieran bien.

            La llegada de las chicas del tren sólo contribuyó a aumentar el tradicional caos que se formaba tras la vuelta de las vacaciones.

            Carmen se reunió con sus compañeras de habitación con gritos y risas.

- ¡Llegáis muy tarde! - las regañó Harriet Jones mientras Carmen, siempre más expresiva que sus amigas inglesas, la saludaba con un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Puedo adivinar quien tiene la culpa? - preguntó Samantha Durckworth con una sonrisa. Carmen saludó a su mejor amiga dándole dos sonoros besos mientras exclamaba algo en español que hizo reir a Sam.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó alguien desde la puerta. - Alguien está muy contenta de haber vuelto.

            Pamela Fletcher entró con aire desenvuelto en la habitación mientras sus amigas la saludaban ruidosamente.

- ¿Has vuelto a retrasar el horario de salida del tren? - preguntó a Carmen mientras lanzaba la maleta sobre su cama.        

            La española prefirió no contestar y cambio hábilmente de conversación.

- ¿Dónde está Jane? ¿Ha llegado ya?

            La aludida no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y ante la mortificación de Carmen, Jane Ballantyne también se interesó por su puntualidad.

- ¿Has logrado llegar por fin a tiempo a la estación? - fue su saludo y Carmen le contestó con una mueca.

- Yo estoy bien. Gracias por preguntarlo. - le replicó con ironía.

            Pero ninguna de sus amigas se preocupó de que pudiera estar molesta y Carmen tuvo que resignarse a las bromas.

- ¡Vaya aquí está mi viejo sombrero! - exclamó Pam mirando dentro de su armario. - Ya podía yo buscarlo durante todas las vacaciones.

            Hubo un buen rato de ajetreo mientras todas intentaban ordenar sus cosas lo más deprisa posible para poder ir saludar a otras amigas y visitar el colegio, comprobando qué había cambiado y que seguía igual.

            Tessie fue la primera en acabar de deshacer su maleta y miró por la ventana. D repente se echó a reir y llamó a sus amigas.

- Eh, chicas, mirad quien está ahí.

            Las otras se asomaron y sonrieron al ver a los hermanos Welman paseando a caballo por el linde del bosque. Los cuatro miraban hacía el colegio y las chicas supusieron que las estaban buscando, así que se pusieron a llamarles a gritos y hacer señales con los brazos hasta que ellos las vieron y correspondieron a sus saludos y por señas les pidieran que bajaran a hablar con ellos.

            Ellas no se hicieron de rogar, muy contentas al ver que los Welman habían esperado con ganas su vuelta. Las recibieron con alegres saludos e incluso Kurt y Georg sonreían al volver a verlas. El hermano mayor de los Welman parecía mas amigable que la ultima vez que le vieron y Carmen supuso que el chico por fin empezaba a encontrarse a gusto en su nueva vida. Desde luego no era fácil quedarse sin padres tan jóven y encima abandonar a todos tus amigos para ir a vivir a otro país. No era de extrañar que Georg se mostrara malhumorado e incluso amargado cuando, tres meses atrás, había llegado a Inglaterra.

            Como las chicas no tenían mucho tiempo, charlaron brevemente de lo que habían hecho aquel verano y terminaron con una invitación de los Welman para ir a comer a la granja. Ellas aceptaron encantadas y se despidieron hasta el domingo siguiente, cuando podrían hablar con más tranquilidad.

            Tras despedirse, los cuatro hermanos salieron galopando ante la mirada admirada de todas ellas, a quienes les encantaba el espectáculo de los cuatro muchachos a caballo.

            Era costumbre en el colegio inagurar el nuevo curso con una asamblea donde participaban alumnas y padres. Después de los parlamentos y el anuncio de las novedades del curso, se ofrecía una merienda a todos los presentes. Una vez allí, Carmen buscó con la mirada a Yvette Levere. Habitualmente la joven profesora de francés era una de las encargadas de recibir a las alumnas en la estación, pero en aquella ocasión no había estado y Carmen tenía ganas de charlar con ella. Yvette era la profesora con quien mejor se llevaba. Siempre que tenía algún problema recurría a ella y se había convertido en su consejera y una de sus firmes apoyos en el colegio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Carmen la saludó alegremente con la mano. Quiso ir a su encuentro pero en ese momento apareció Miss Sullivan acompañada de otra mujer.

- Déjeme que le presente a una de sus alumnas de cuarto. – decía la profesora a la otra. – Esta es Carmen Castells, ya le he hablado de ella.

            Algo sorprendida, la muchacha miró a la mujer con curiosidad.

- Carmen, esta es Miss Carter... será tu profesora de Historia este año.

            Carmen sonrió amablemente y ante la sorpresa de quien el rodeaba, hizo gala de una exquisita educación.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla Miss Carter. La historia es una de mis asignaturas preferidas, estoy segura de que sus clases serán muy provechosas y...

- Carmen, no te pases. – la avisó Miss Sullivan.

- Que chiquilla tan simpática. – comentó Miss Carter alagada. – Pero, tal y como me la había descrito, me la imaginaba diferente.

            Carmen sonrió mientras sus ojos brillaban ante aquel comentario y Miss Sullivan la miraba con suspicacia.

- No lo crea. – dijo en tono cortante. – Es tal y como se la describí.

- Miss Sullivan tiene cierta tendencia a exagerar. – replicó Carmen con descaro. – Seguro que no soy merecedora ni de la mitad de las cosas que ha dicho de mi... – añadió con expresión modesta.

- Encantadora. – fue el comentario de Miss Carter haciendo que su colega elevara los ojos al cielo desesperada. Ella tenía muchos adjetivos para Carmen, y desde luego, encantadora no era uno de ellos. Pero la española había encandilado totalmente a la nueva profesora con una rapidez asombrosa.

- Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien, ¿verdad, Carmen?

- Yo también estoy segura Miss Carter. – respondió la muchacha con su sonrisa mas deslumbrante.

- Venga, le presentaré a algunas mas de sus alumnas... – se apresuró a interrumpir Miss Sullivan y alejó de allí a la otra profesora mientras echaba una mirada de advertencia a Carmen quien se limitó a responder con una expresión de absoluta inocencia.

- ¿Esa era la nueva profe de historia? – preguntó Joan acercándose.

- Aham... 

- ¿Y qué te ha parecido?

- Tiene posibilidades. – respondió Carmen mientras con expresión calculadora seguía mirando a Miss Carter.

- ¿Posibilidades? – repitió la escocesa sin entender y de repente, al ver la divertida mirada de Carmen entendió y se echó a reir. ¡A la pobre Miss Carter le esperaba un curso muy largo!

Al día siguiente empezaron las clases. Durante la primera hora, las alumnas de cuarto estuvieron reunidas con su tutora, Miss Sullivan, quien repartió horarios, libros, y una larga serie de recomendaciones, la mayoría de las cuales estaban dirigidas a las clases de Historia.

- Espero no tener ninguna queja de Miss Carter. – les avisó.

- ¡ No se preocupe por eso! – fue la confiada respuesta de Carmen que no le hizo ninguna gracia a la profesora. 

Miss Sullivan había intentado avisar a su nueva colega de las tretas de la española, pero Miss Carter, mujer confiada donde las hubiera, estaba convencida de que podía hacer que su joven alumna se comportara de una forma sincera en su clase si se ganaba su amistad.             En opinión de Miss Sullivan, la nueva profesora pecaba de inocente y lo peor era, que Carmen, en solo cinco minutos, se había dado cuenta también. La profesora lo había visto en su mirada, la tarde anterior. De ahí sus advertencias respecto a la clase de historia: quería estar bien segura de que sus alumnas no se aprovechaban de la nueva profesora.

            El primer domingo del curso amaneció soleado y, al mediodía, Carmen y sus amigas se prepararon para ir a la granja Welman. Las chicas tenían predilección por aquel lugar y les encantaba pasar el día allí. La casa era muy acogedora, Henry y Belinda las trataban casi como si fueran de la familia, y los sobrinos disfrutaban de veras con su compañía y con ellos nunca se aburrían.

            Yvette Levere que quería dar un paseo, las acompañó hasta la granja. En la verja de entrada se encontraron a los cuatro hermanos Welman que las estaban esperando. Se mostraron encantados de conocer a la guapa francesa y charlaron un rato con ella, mientras las chicas asistían divertidas a su lamentable intento de hablar francés para impresionar a la joven.

- Habláis peor que yo, ¡que ya es decir! – se rió Jane al oirlos.

            Kai la miró sonriente, nada ofendido por el comentario.

- No importa pronto hablaremos francés por lo codos. – digo con orgullo.

- ¿A si? -  Joan les miró con escepticismo.

- Sí. – sus hermanos apoyaron la afirmación de Kai. – Como el instituto está un poco lejos, nuestros tíos han decidido que estudiemos en casa y nos presentemos por libre a los exámenes. Así que tenemos un profesor particular viviendo con nosotros... y es francés.

- ¿Con qué francés? – Sam sonrió comprendiendo su confianza en aprender correctamente el francés en un futuro próximo.

- ¿Y quien es? ¿Ya sabe donde se mete el pobre? – se burló Joan.

- Pregúntaselo tu misma. – le contestó Kurt. – Ahí viene.

            En efecto, por el camino que venía de bosque acababa de aparecer un joven, de unos treinta y pocos años. Era alto, de pelo castaño y llevaba una gafas que le daban un aspecto intelectual. Se sorprendió al ver a todo el grupo reunido allí pero enseguida se acercó a ellos sonriente.

            Se hicieron la presentaciones.

- Chicas, este es Hans Boreau, nuestro profesor.

            Las chicas saludaron y entonces el joven se quedó mirando a Yvette.

- Yvette Levere, encantada. - ambos se estrecharon la mano sonrientes. - Soy profesora de francés en Hill Sojourn School.

            Desde luego, la expresión de Hans demostraba que estaba más que encantado de conocerla.

- No esperaba encontrarme a una francesa por esta región.

- Lo mismo puedo decir. - respondió ella divertida por la coincidencia. - ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí?

- Estoy escribiendo un ensayo sobre los dialectos rurales ingleses para mi universidad. Paso unos meses en una zona, reúno la información que necesito y luego me traslado a otra zona. Ya llevo año y medio por Inglaterra. Tenía previsto pasar algunos meses en este condado y como las becas de las universidades no son precisamente una maravilla, cuando me surgió la oportunidad de dar clases a esta tropa tuve que aceptar. - miró divertido a sus cuatro alumnos. 

- ¿Eres filólogo?

- Ayudante del profesor Bonet, en la Sorbona.

- ¡El profesor Bonet! Asistí a una conferencia suya el año pasado...

            Mientras tanto, chicos y chicas miraban a los dos franceses que charlaban animadamente sin enterarse de nada. Finalmente, al ver que parecía que no tenían intención de parar, y que todos empezaban a dar signos de hambre, Georg les interrumpió e invito a Yvette a comer con ellos. Así, pudieron por fin ir a la casa de los Welman seguidos de los dos profesores que reanudaron en seguida su conversación.

            Después de la comida, las chicas apenas vieron a Yvette. Realmente ni se acordaron de ella pues pasaron la tarde en el sótano, donde los Welman habían habilitado parte de él para poder ensayar como grupo de rock, después de que tía Belinda hubiera comentado, como por casualidad, que la sala de música, donde estaba el piano y la biblioteca, no era el mejor lugar para la batería y la guitarra eléctrica. Los cuatro muchacho captaron en seguida la indirecta de su tía y habían pasado todo el verano insonorizando el sótano, para poder tocar allí.

            Como siempre, quien mejor se lo pasó viéndolos ensayar, fue Carmen. Le dejaron tocar la guitarra eléctrica e incluso Kurt le dejó probar la batería. Cantó con ellos varias canciones y se mostró más que satisfecha cuando los chicos insinuaron que podría ser su vocalista. 

Es más, durante todo el camino de regreso al colegio, la española apenas habló, meditando como estaba, la forma de poder ir por las tardes a la granja para ensayar con los chicos. Solamente pareció volver a la realidad, cuando durante la cena, oyó a alguien comentar que un hombre había acompañado a Yvette Levere hasta el colegio. Ante aquel comentario olvidó momentáneamente sus planes musicales y miró sorprendida hacia su profesora. ¡Anda! Pues si que habían hecho buenas migas los dos franceses.

Con la llegada del lunes, empezaba la vida escolar en todos sus aspectos. Las profesoras ya mandaban tareas para después de clase, los clubs reanudaban sus actividades, los equipos volvían a entrenar... Afortunadamente para Carmen, aquel trimestre no tenía natación, pero el tiempo libre que podría haber disfrutado por ello, siempre estaba ocupado por la montaña de deberes que las profesoras les imponían a las alumnas de cuarto. El colegio siempre se había sentido orgulloso de los excelentes resultados de sus alumnas en los exámenes GCSE. (N.de la autora: Exámenes que los ingleses realizan al final del cuarto o quinto curso (o eso creo), algo así como los exámenes para sacarse el titulo en Secundaria; a los aficionados a Harry Potter les sonarán con el nombre de TIMO ^_^) .

Aquel año no querían ser menos y Miss Sullivan estaba decidida a que todo el grupo del que era tutora, los aprobara y pasaran a los cursos superiores con buena nota. Por ello, las profesoras no escatimaban en tareas y pronto les impusieron un ritmo bastante exigente que provocó las protestas de las alumnas de cuarto menos aficionadas al estudio.

- ¿En solo tres meses quieren que hagamos todo esto? – preguntó Tessie asombrada mientras leía la lista de trabajos que habían de entregar al final de trimestre. - ¿Seguro que no tenemos de entregarlos en julio?

- Ni lo sueñes. – rió Sam. – Todos han de ser entregados puntualmente antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

- ¡Es horrible! – se quejó Jane. - ¿Cuándo voy a entrenar con todo este trabajo?

- Lo que es horrible es eso. – dijo Joan señalando a Jilly y Harriet, que estaban en un rincón de la sala común discutiendo animadamente el tema de algunos de los trabajos propuestos por las profesoras. – Propongo tirarlas a la piscina, a ver si así se les calma ese entusiasmo por estudiar.

            Y Tessie, Jane y Pam asintieron con la cabeza, pensando que sería una buena idea.

Afortunadamente para ellas, hubo dos asignaturas donde el ritmo no era tan frenético. Una era francés. La clases con mademoiselle Yvette eran tan provechosas que solo imponía tareas a las chicas que necesitaban algún refuerzo. Eso se debía en parte, a que la joven profesora últimamente gozaba de un excelente humor, mas que de costumbre, y eso se notaba en la clases.

La otra asignatura era Historia... y todo gracias a Carmen. Cada vez que Miss Carter intentaba imponer tarea extra, Carmen la miraba con aspecto suplicante y la conmovía con sus historias sobre el exceso de trabajo que tenían. La profesora, convencida de la sinceridad de la chica, accedía a retrasarles los trabajos pendientes y cada vez que Carmen no traía los deberes hechos, aceptaba sus excusas sin imaginarse que la chica se las inventaba descaradamente.

- Tengo clase de repaso con Miss Willson. – le decía Carmen con expresión inocente cuando la profesora estaba de guardia a la hora del estudio. Y Miss Carter le daba permiso para abandonar el aula ignorando que Carmen aprovechaba para ir al pueblo o, más frecuentemente, ir a la granja Welman donde ensayaba con el grupo de música de los hermanos Welman.

             Un par de veces creyó que la habían pillado cuando se encontró con Yvette en la granja. Sin embargo, en las dos ocasiones, su profesora no la vio, ocupada como estaba charlando con Hans Boreau.

            Sorprendida, Carmen se lo comentó a Jens.

- Mira, ya vuelven a estar juntos. – dijo señalando a los dos franceses que, sentados en un banco del jardín, intercambiaban risas y comentarios.

- Sí, parece que se han hecho buenos amigos. – digo al chico asomándose a mirar por la ventana. – Pero es normal... los dos son franceses. Tendrán muchas cosas en común.

            Al oír aquello, los ojos de Carmen brillaron.

- ¿Y si se han hecho novios? – preguntó ilusionada.

- ¿Qué? – Jens la miró boquiabierto y finalmente se echó a  reír. – Hans vive con nosotros, ¿no crees que no hubiéramos dado cuenta si estuviera liado con tu profesora?

            Carmen pareció decepcionada. Yvette y Hans formaban una bonita pareja, le hubiera gustado verlos juntos.

- ¿Estas seguro que no hay ningún indicio que...?

- Te digo que no. – Jens la miró con burla. – Deja de imaginarte romances donde no hay y vamos abajo, que nos están esperando.

            Carmen asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida, y antes de seguir a Jens, echó un último vistazo por la ventana para ver como los dos jóvenes juntaban sus cabezas para leer algo en una revista que Hans había traído.

            A pesar de la negativa de los Welman a admitirlo, Carmen empezaba a sospechar que algo estaba ocurriendo entre Yvette y el profesor francés... Y si no había ocurrido ya, había muchas probabilidades para que sucediera en las próximas semanas. Sin embargo, por una vez, no fue la española la primera persona en averiguar la verdad. 

            Aquel sabado, Harriet, siempre tan eficiente con sus tareas, había decidido que aprovecharía aquel día tan soleado para adentrarse en el bosque y recoger algunas muestras que necesitaba para un trabajo que les había encargado la profesora de ciencias.

- ¿Sales? – preguntó Pam al ver a Harriet con el abrigo puesto.

- Voy al bosque... a coger muestras para el trabajo de botánica. – contestó la otra mientras cogía una bolsa de su taquilla.

- ¡Anda! El trabajo .... – exclamó Jane.

            Hariet las miró un momento y, luego sin decir nada dejó la bolsa de nuevo y abrió la taquilla de Joan.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó Pam.

- Joan tiene una bolsa más grande... seguro que me la presta.

            Y antes aquellas palabras sus dos amigas sonrieron felices al comprender que Harriet iba recoger muestras para ellas también y se iban ahorrar el trabajo de ir a buscarlas ellas mismas.

Con expresión resignada, Harriet salió del colegio y se adentró en el bosque. Bueno, después de todo tampoco le costaba arrancar unas cuantas hojas más para que sus amigas pudieran hacer el trabajo. Con lo despistes que eran, Joan, Pam y Jane serían capaces de llegar al día de entrega del trabajo sin acordarse si quiera de él.

Estuvo caminando buscando las plantas adecuadas cuando de pronto se detuvo al oir murmullos y alguna risa cerca de ella. La chica se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien más por allí. Aquella parte del bosque apenas era transitada, todos preferían el lado sur, más cercano al pueblo o el recodo que separaba el colegio de la granja y que constituía un magnifico atajo para llegar a la parte norte de la carretera. 

Harriet no era curiosa por naturaleza, pero aun así se acercó con cautela para ver quien estaba allí. Se asomó al claro que había delante de ella y su boca se abrió sin poder evitarlo, por la sorpresa al reconocer a Hans Boreau... ¡besando a Yvette Levere!

El rostro de Harriet adquirió todos los colores mientras observaba a la pareja, como hipnotizada. Quería irse de allí pero sus piernas no le respondían. Ambos estaban abrazados sensualmente, se besaban y la mano de él exploraba debajo de la ropa de ella. Yvette respondía a las acaricias con murmullos y él sonreía mientras la seguía besando.

Los dos se deslizaron hasta el suelo y en la hierba siguieron besándose. Poco a poco, Hans le fue quitando la ropa y, en aquel momento, Harriet salió huyendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Y no paró de correr hasta llegar al colegio, donde llegó sin respiración, roja por el esfuerzo y por la escena que acababa de presenciar. 

Necesitó una hora larga para calmarse y analizar lo que había visto. ¡Mademoissle Yvette y el profesor de los Welman! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¡¿Y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer ella?! ¡No podía ir contándolo por ahí! ¡Aquello era demasiado personal! ¡Demasiado íntimo! Además ¿qué ocurriría si el consejo escolar llegara a enterarse de que la profesora de francés ..., de que Yvette... Yvette....?

Harriet ocultó su rostro entre sus manos desesperada. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué no se atrevía a decirlo? Después todo, estaba claro qué estaban haciendo aquellos dos en el bosque. ¡Ya no era una niña para no saberlo! Pero ¿por qué en el bosque? ¿Acaso no había lugares más discretos o qué? 

Sumida en sus pensamientos, apenas se dio cuenta de que Joan se había cercado a ella.

- ¿Ya has vuelto? ¿Has traído todo lo necesario para el trabajo de botánica? – preguntó Joan. 

            Harriet la miró inexpresiva, aparentemente sin oir la pregunta de Joan.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó finalmente y Joan le repitió la pregunta. Harriet negó con la cabeza. – Si, quiero decir que no...

- ¿Pero no has ido al bosque hace un rato? – se extrañó su amiga. – Pam me ha dicho...

            Harriet se apresuró a negarlo.

- ¡No! – exclamó con un tono nervioso. - ¡Al final no he ido! Tal vez mañana... o pasado mañana... ¡Sí, eso! Iré dentro de un par de días... Después de todo aun falta mucho para entregar le trabajo.

            Joan la miró sorprendida. Harriet nunca dejaba pasar el tiempo en cuanto a trabajos, si las mayoría los hacían el día antes de la fecha de entrega, Harriet siempre los hacía el mismo día en que las profesoras los mandaban. 

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó finalmente Joan. – Te noto rara. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- ¡No me pasa nada! De verdad. No pasa nada. – se apresuró a contestar la otra y se levantó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. – Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de merendar... nos vemos luego.

            Y Harriet se apresuró a irse de allí antes de que Joan pudiera hacer más preguntas indiscretas.

El día siguiente tampoco le fue muy bien a Harriet pues resultó que durante las primeras dos horas de las mañanas tenían francés. Cuando vio aparecer a Yvette delante de ella, Harriet enrojeció totalmente mientras le venía a la mente la escena del día anterior. Sacudió la cabeza intentando acabar con aquella visión que ya había poblado sus sueños toda la noche. Sin embargo, noche y día, no podía evitar recordar cómo había visto a su profesora prácticamente haciendo el amor con un hombre, en pleno bosque.

Fueron las dos horas más largas de su vida. El que Harriet ocupara un pupitre de la primera fila no ayudaba mucho a su concentración pues la profesora solía mirarla con frecuencia mientras explicaba y cada vez que esto ocurría la chica se sonrojaba mientras intentaba borrar de su mente lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

- ¿Harriet? ¿Estás bien? – la chica se sobresaltó al oír a Yvette llamándola y se dio cuenta que había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Soñando despierta, Harriet? – bromeó la profesora mientras sus compañeras la miraban divertidas. Yvette cogió el cuaderno de la chica y echó un vistazo a los ejercicios que estaban haciendo. 

- ¡Pero Harriet! – exclamó sorprendida. - ¿Sólo has hecho esto? Y encima la mitad están mal... Pensaba que dominabas las conjugaciones francesas. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

            El resto de alumnas miraron sorprendidas a Harriet quien estaba totalmente roja ante aquellas palabras. Era inaudito que Harriet no prestara atención en clase y aun más que hiciera los ejercicios mal. Además, la chica solía veranear en Francia, así que era la que mejor hablaba francés de todo el cuarto curso. Era muy raro que fallara en algo tan fácil para ella.

- Será que está enamorada. – bromeó alguien y el resto estalló en risas mientras Harriet enterraba su rostro entre los brazos. Iba a ser un día muuuuy largo.

El primer mes de curso transcurrió velozmente. En algunas ocasiones Carmen se quedaba observando a Yvette y Hans, preguntándose si entre ellos dos habría algo, pero le fue imposible descubrir nada. Por otro lado, Carmen se había volcado con entusiasmo en los ensayos de música con los hermanos Welman, que ocupaban todo su tiempo libre. Los chicos le enseñaron a tocar la guitarra eléctrica y la española pasaba horas en la granja practicando. Enfrascada en su nueva afición, Carmen no se percató cuando Yvette empezó a comportarse de forma extraña en ella... hasta que una tarde, la joven estalló en clase.

Animadas por el buen humor del que Yvette había gala aquel curso, las chicas de cuarto parloteaban alegremente en clase mientras realizaban la tarea mandada por la profesora.

Ninguna de ella se había dado cuenta que, aquel día, la sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de la profesora de francés y que esta hacía esfuerzos para lograr que se callaran. Los gritos y risas empezaron a subir de volumen y ninguna de ellas parecía tener intención de trabajar mucho.

- ¡SILENCIO!

            El grito fue tan imprevisto que muchas se sobresaltaron y un silencio absoluto se hizo en la clase mientras Yvette las miraba furiosa.

- ¿Dónde creéis que estáis? ¡Esto es una clase, por Dios!

            El estallido de Yvette las había dejado tan anonadadas que ninguna se atrevió a pestañear siquiera. 

- ¡Estáis aquí para aprender y no perder el tiempo! ¡Ya no sois niñas de primero! – y añadió algo en francés que ninguna de ella quiso saber que significaba.

El asombro se reflejaba en todas las caras y al ver sus miradas turbadas, Yvette palideció...

- Siento haberos gritado, yo... – pareció que era incapaz de continuar y, bajando la vista, se apresuró a recoger sus cosas. – Hemos terminado por hoy.

            Y salió apresuradamente de la aula dejando estupefactas a sus alumnas. Tal había sido la sorpresa que cuando unos minutos después, Miss Robinsson, al ver la puerta abierta de la clase, que no había ninguna profesora y que las alumnas permanecían en silencio, se apresuró a asomarse.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué clase tenéis ahora?

- Francés...

- ¿Y dónde está Yvette? 

- Se marchó... dijo que ya habíamos terminado. – contestó Sam.

- ¿Eso dijo?

            La chica asintió, pareció que iba a añadir algo más pero calló y miró preocupada a su directora.

- ¿Hay algo más que debiera saber, Samantha? 

            Sam miró a su alrededor dudando y finalmente se acercó a Miss Robinsson y le susurró algo. La directora la miró sorprendida y se apresuró a irse.

Miss Robinsson caminó con expresión preocupada hacia el ala destinada a las habitaciones de las profesoras. No podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que Sam le había dicho. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando? Ya se había dado cuenta que últimamente Yvette no se comportaba como siempre, que incluso se le veía algo deprimida, pero... ¿llegar al extremo de haber salido llorando de la clase? 

Hacía años que Miss Robinsson conocía a Yvette, desde que siendo una jovencita de diecisiete años había llegado a Hill Sojourn en un programa de intercambio de alumnos. Había pasado un curso en Inglaterra y a su vuelta a Francia había seguido en contacto con Miss Robinsson, con quien había hecho una buena amistad. La directora siempre la había tenido por una joven inteligente y animosa, que salía con éxito de todo lo que se propusiera. Pero ahora...

Miss Robinsson llamó con decisión a la puerta de su habitación.

- Yvette. – la llamó a través de la puerta. - ¿Estás ahí? ¿Va todo bien?

Nadie contestó y la mujer miró a su alrededor preocupada, preguntándose dónde debía estar Yvette.

Finalmente, tras una larga búsqueda por el colegio, la encontró en los jardines, paseando con expresión ausente. Aunque estaba pálida, parecía más calmada

- Siento haber dejado la clase de cuarto así, pero yo... – dijo Yvette y se sentó en un banco mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. – Yo... no podía más. Tuve que irme de la clase. Lo siento.

- Yvette ¿ha ocurrido algo que yo debiera saber?

            La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Nada relacionado con el colegio. Es una cuestión personal. – miró a la directora esbozando una triste sonrisa. – Digamos que mi vida no es como me la imaginaba...

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- La verdad es que ahora no me siento con fuerzas.

            Miss Robinsson la miró con detenimiento.

- ¿Se trata de Hans?

            Yvette levantó la cabeza sobresaltada al oír ese nombre.

- ¿Cómo...? Pero...

- Una tendría que ser ciega para no ver como os mirabais. Estas dos ultimas semanas has frecuentado la granja Welman mas que todo el curso pasado... y siempre volvías con el rostro radiante... excepto hace unos días. – Miss Robinsson frució el ceño al recordarlo. – Sí, el domingo fue diferente a los otros días. Te excusaste en la cena diciendo que te encontrabas mal y quien te vio, efectivamente, dijo que estabas muy pálida. ¿Qué pasó aquel día que te deprimiera de esa forma? Acaso tu y Hans...

- ¡No diga su nombre! – exclamó Yvette irritada. – No quiero oir nada más de él mi vida.

- ¿Pero que ha hecho? Parece un joven tan agradable...

- ¡Le digo que ahora no quiero hablar de eso! – respondió la joven alterada.

- Creo que necesitas relajarte. 

Después de la accidentada clase de francés, la alumnas de cuarto tenían hora de estudio. Aquel día, la profesora encargada resultó ser Miss Carter y Carmen sonrió en cuando la vio entrar pues la española tenía otros planes. Ya hacía varios días que intentaba quedar con los Welman para ensayar la nueva canción y les había prometido que, esta vez, no faltaría. Así que se dirigió a Miss Carter, cargada de libros y puso su mejor expresión.

- Miss Carter, he de ir a la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que nos mandó.

            La profesora la miró complacida, pues aquel trabajo era optativo y muy pocas alumnas se habían ofrecido a hacerlo.

- ¿Has pensado en el tema?

- Pensaba hacerlo de la época de la regencia. – dijo Carmen y adoptó un expresión dubitativa. - ¿Usted que opina? Es que me encanta esa época.

- Una elección mas que acertada. – respondió Miss Carter radiante. – Es mi época preferida. ¿Sabes que cuando me licencié hice una tesis sobre ese tema?

- ¡No me diga! – exclamó Carmen fingiendo asombro. - ¡Qué casualidad!

            Detrás de ella, Harriet la miró escandalizada y Sam enrojeció de vergüenza ajena ante el descaro de su amiga.

- Entonces ¿puedo ir a la biblioteca? Allí podré encontrar toda la información necesaria.

- Naturalmente. Ve a la biblioteca. No es necesario que permanezcas toda la hora de estudio aquí, con nosotras.

            Con una sonrisa radiante, Carmen salió del aula mientras sus amigas la seguían con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo se las va a arreglar para hacer un trabajo sobre la regencia? – susurró Harriet a Sam.

            Esta dio un suspiro resignado.

- Carmen encontró unos viejos trabajos de hace años cuando los iban a tirar y se quedó algunos.

- ¿Qué...? Pero eso es...

- Oye... – las interrumpió Pam que estaba detrás. - ¿Y Carmen no tendrá  alguno más para pasarme? – y ante la mirada indignada de sus amigas exclamó. - ¿Qué pasa? ¡Tengo que subir la nota de historia!

Carmen se dirigió a la biblioteca y resueltamente se dirigió a una de las mesas del fondo. Esparció un par de libretas, sus bolígrafos, dejó abiertos un par de libros que había sacado del estante. Luego, sin hacer ruido salió de allí y se dispuso a ir a la granja Welman.

            Decidió cruzar por el jardín del colegio, pues así era más difícil que alguien la viera desde las ventanas. Sin embargo tuvo un sobresalto cuando divisó delante de ella a Miss Robinsson e Yvette Levere.

Al ver venir en su misma dirección a la directora y a Yvette, Carmen se apresuró a esconderse detrás de los arbustos del jardín. Solo faltaría que Miss Robinsson se enterara de que iba saltarse la hora de estudio para ir a ensayar con los Welman. Porque si se enteraba de eso, la directora, que no era nada tonta, no tardaría en deducir que Carmen se estaba aprovechando de la buena fe de Miss Carter, que siempre creía todas sus excusas.

La chica esperó que las profesoras pasaran de largo pero ante su horror se detuvieron delante del seto donde se había escondido y no tuvo mas remedio que pegar su cuerpo al suelo para evitar ser descubierta.

- Bien, ahora que estás más calmada y aprovechando que no hay nadie por aquí... – decía Miss Robinsson y Carmen no apenas pudo ocultar su risa ante aquellas palabras. - ¿Me vas a explicar que te sucede?

Yvette enfadada dijo algo rápido en francés.

- Intenta calmarte y explicarme de una vez por todas que te ha hecho Hans que sea tan terrible...

            Al oir aquello Carmen alzó sorprendida la cabeza. ¡Así que ella tenía razón al sospechar que aquellos dos estaban liados! ¡Ya vería cuando se lo dijera a Jens! Y él que decía que no había notado nada... 

Mis Robinsson movió la cabeza hacia los arbustos y Carmen, asustada, volvió a agachar la cabeza enseguida al darse cuenta de que si la directora se iba a enfadarse si se llegaba a enterar de que había ido a la granja en hora de estudio, eso no sería nada comparado con lo que le haría si la pillaban allí, escuchando a escondidas las confidencias amorosas de la profesora de francés.

- Yo nunca había creído en eso del flechazo, del amor a primera vista... – decía Yvette. Carmen no pudo evitar sentirse mal al notar el tono entristecido de su voz. – Pero ocurrió. No me pregunte cómo me enamoré de él en pocos días. Era tan amable, tan inteligente... 

            Miss Robinsson asintió con la cabeza. La relación entre ambos jóvenes no le había pasado desapercibida. Y por eso mismo estaba tan sorprendida del giro que había tomado durante aquella semana.

- Realmente pensaba que ... 

Carmen notó que a Yvette le fallaba la voz y se removió inquieta en el suelo. Una cosa era cotillear la vida de los demás y otra muy diferente ser testigo de aquel momento.

- ¡Dijo que me quería! – murmuró Yvette con ojos llorosos. – Pero me ha mentido. 

-  ¿Te ha mentido? Pero Yvette, no creo que...

- ¡Se va a casar con otra! – la interrumpió ella mientras furiosa se secaba las lagrimas. – Sí, Hans está comprometido con una chica llamada Amelie. ¡Van a casarse!

            Al oir aquello Carmen abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¡Pues si que engañaba Hans a primera vista! 

            La sorpresa de Miss Robinsson no fue menor ante aquella revelación y no supo que decir. Miró a la joven francesa con compasión y ésta se echó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer yo? – se lamentó. - ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? Ahora que más le necesito.

- ¡¿No estarás embarazada?! – exclamó Miss Robinsson haciendo que Carmen casi saltara de su escondite. La chica casi tuvo que enterrar la cara en la tierra para evitar dar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡No estoy embarazada! – respondió Yvette perpleja y Miss Robinsson suspiró aliviada.

- Bueno, bueno... – la consoló dándole unas palmaditas de ánimo en el brazo.–  Está empezando a llover ¿no sería mejor que entráramos?

            En efecto, estaban empezando a caer gruesas gotas y las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia el edificio del colegio mientras Carmen permanecía en el suelo sin atreverse a levantarse por miedo a que la vieran.

            Cuando por fin se convenció de que ya no había peligro, la chica se hallaba en un lastimoso estado, totalmente mojada y cubierta de barro. Naturalmente, en aquel estado no podía presentarse en la granja Welman, así que no le quedaba más remedio que volver al colegio y procurar que nadie la viera llegar... y casi lo logró.

            Como un ladrón, logró escabullirse dentro del edificio. La suerte la acompañó en las escaleras pues no encontró a nadie... pero cuando dobló el pasillo de los dormitorios, se encontró cara a cara con la enfermera Beresford.

            La mujer la miró boquiabierta y la observó de arriba abajo.

- ¿Pero que has estado haciendo? – exclamó finalmente la enfermera Beresford indignada. - ¿Acaso quieres coger una pulmonía? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?

            Carmen, con aspecto acorralado, miraba a su alrededor buscando una salida, sin escuchar lo que la mujer le decía. Sin embargo una sola palabra hizo que prestara totalmente atención. ¿Una infusión? ¿La enfermera había dicho algo de una infusión? ¿No se referiría a su famosa mezcla de hierbas? ¿La que siempre le obligaba a tomar cuando creía que iba a caer enferma? ¿La que se suponía que prevenía cualquier clase de resfriado y catarro pero que tenía un sabor más espantoso que el te?

- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó Carmen horrorizada y dando media vuelta salió huyendo de allí. 

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó la enfermera enfadada.

            Y momentos después, Miss Carter tuvo la sorpresa del día al cruzarse a Carmen corriendo y tras ella, la enfermera Beresford, enrojecida por el esfuerzo pero totalmente decidida a darle alcance.

            Aquella noche, tras haber caído finalmente en manos de la enfermera, Carmen por fin pudo contarles a sus amigas todo lo que había oído aquella tarde mientras estaban en el dormitorio. Al principio, alguna se quejó de que Carmen hubiera espiado a las profesoras, pero cuando ésta empezó a contar lo sucedido, empezaron a escuchar con interés y se olvidaron de cómo la española había conseguido la información.

            Cuando Carmen acabó de contarlo todo a sus amigas, miró sus caras para ver cual sería su reacción. En efecto, todas se quedaron asombradas por la noticia. Ninguna se había esperado que Hans hubiera engañado a su prometida liándose con Yvette. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a su profesora preferida?

            Los comentarios volaban y todos los rostros mostraban asombro e indignación ante el hecho... todos lo rostros excepto uno. Carmen se quedó mirando sorprendida a Harriet que no había dicho ni una sola palabra. La chica permanecía sentada en su cama, ojeando un revista, como ignorando lo que Carmen había explicado. Entonces la española recordó que en las ultimas semanas, Harriet había estado muy rara ante Yvette.

- Oye, Harriet...

Carmen la llamó pero la chica se negó a levantar la cabeza y siguió mirando obstinadamente la revista.

- ¿Qué...?

- No has dicho nada sobre todo esto, y es raro en ti. – Carmen la miró con sospecha. - ¿No te ha sorprendido saberlo?

            Al instante Harriet enrojeció y Carmen se plantó delante de ella con un grito asombrado.

- ¡Lo sabías! – gritó al ver confirmada su sospecha. - ¡Tu lo sabías, ¿verdad?! ¡No te atrevas a negarlo con esa cara de culpabilidad....

            Las demás se acercaron a Harriet sorprendidas mientras Carmen, totalmente fuera de si, seguía gritándole.

- Pero ¿cómo? ¿desde cuando lo sabes? ¡Como es posible que te hayas enterado si ni siquiera los Welman se habian dado cuenta!!!

- ¡Ya esta bien! – exclamó Harriet sin poder aguantarlo más. – ¡Sí! Lo sabía... y lo sabía porque les vi una tarde en el bosque.

- ¿Les viste? – Carmen la miró con curiosidad. - ¿Y qué hacían?

            Ante aquella pregunta y el asombro de sus amigas, el rostro de Harriet adquirió un preocupante tinte violeta. Sin duda Harriet no podía enrojecer más de lo que estaba... ¿Pero por qué enrojecía de aquella manera?

            Harriet murmuró algo que las demás no fueron capaces de oír.

- ¿Que estaban qué...? . preguntó May, que estaba mas cerca de ella. Harriet lo volvió a repetir en voz baja y al instante May abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Quieres decir que estaban....? – y entonces la irlandesa también enrojeció mientras Harriet escondía la cabeza en un cojín y asentía. - ¿Estas segura de lo que viste?

- Siiiii.... – gimió Harriet.

- ¡¿Mademoiselle y Hans? ¿Y en el bosque?! 

Harriet movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

- Y lo dos estaban...

La otra volvió a sentir con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantarla.

- Pero ¿qué...? – la pregunta de Carmen quedó interrumpida ante la expresión de May que les lanzó una mirada significativa. Poco a poco una idea se introdujo en el cerebro de Carmen quien parpadeó sorprendida mientras empezaba a entender a que se referían May y Harriet.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó débilmente y entonces pareció asimilar la noticia. - _Oh,_ _Déu meu!! _! - gritó totalmente asombrada comprendiendo realmente qué habían estado haciendo aquellos dos en el bosque.

Al día siguiente a Carmen le faltó tiempo para ir a la granja Welman a contar las novedades a sus amigos.  Pero los chicos no mostraron mucho asombro ante la historia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabiáis? – dijo decepcionada al ver que sus noticias llegaban con cierto retraso.

- Al menos sabemos parte de la historia. – contestó Kai divertido.

- Aunque eso explica muchas cosas.  – añadió Kurt con expresión impasible.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Carmen.

- Por ejemplo, eso... – contestó el chico señalando con la cabeza a Hans que, junto a la puerta, se preparaba para salir.

            Carmen miró hacía él y sorprendida vio que el francés lucía un gran moratón en la cara, signos inequívocos de que había tenido una pelea.

- Pero ¿quién le ha hecho eso? ¿Se ha peleado? ¿Con quien? Esa herida parece seria y...

- Fue Yvette.

            Al oir aquel nombre Carmen perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos y miró boquiabierta a Kurt.

- Fue Yvette. - repitió Kurt. – Le arreó delante de los padres de él, de su prometida y de todos nosotros.

            Carmen les seguía mirando sin saber que decir.

- Prácticamente le estampó contra la pared. – añadió Jens divertido.

- ¿Yvette? – balbuceó Carmen finalmente. - ¿Yvette Levere? ¿Mademoiselle Yvette Levere?

- ¿Conoces alguna mas? – preguntó Kurt impaciente por su falta de reacción.

- ¡Pero si Yvette no se ha enfadado en su vida! – gritó Carmen asombrada. - ¡Es incapaz de enfadarse!

- ¡Oh sí! – exclamó Kai. - ¡Ya lo creo que es capaz de enfadarse! 

            La española miró a Georg, en busca de algún indicio de que los chicos estuvieran bromeando. 

- Todos estábamos delante, mis tíos también... – respondió Georg. – Puedes preguntarles a ellos, si quieres.

            Al ver que el más responsable de los hermanos también confirmaba la historia, Carmen no tuvo mas remedio que creerlo.

- Pero... ¿cómo fue? ¿qué pasó? ¡Contádmelo! – dijo impaciente y Kai y Jens se apresuraron a complacerla, contándolo todo con pelos y señales.

---- FLASBACK----

_"Aquel domingo Kai entró en la salita y se sorprendió al ver allí de nuevo a Yvette Levere. La profesora de francés parecía haberle cogido cariño a la granja, pues aquellas últimos días les estaba visitando con cierta asiduidad._

_Como siempre, los dos franceses charlaban animadamente mientras, sentados a su lado, Kurt suspiraba aburrido pues la lluvia le impedía salir al exterior. Georg y Jens estaban jugando una partida en la videoconsola, Henry Welman leía el periodico y Belinda cosía tranquilamente._

_- ¡ Vaya por Dios! – pensó Kai. – Parecemos una familia de alguna serie antigua de la tele._

_En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta y Kai se dirigió a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver en la entrada un grupito de cinco personas y se preguntó quienes debían ser._

_- Bonjour. – saludaron en francés. - ¿Es aquí la granja Welman?_

_            Kai asintió con la cabeza._

_- Buscamos a Hans Boreau. Somos sus padres._

_            Al oir aquello el chico comprendió._

_- ¿Los padres de Hans? ¡Por supuesto! Entren, por favor..._

_            Hans se sorprendió ante la visita de su familia pues éstos no le habían dicho que pasarían una semana en Inglaterra con unos amigos y que pasarían a verle. Sin embargo se puso nervioso al ver quien acompañaba a sus padres._

_- ¡Queríamos darte una sorpresa! – dijo la madre con expresión feliz mientras le besaba._

_            El otro matrimonio, que acompañaba a los Boreau, le sonrieron también._

_- ¿Cómo, Hans? ¿No saludas a tus suegros? - preguntó el hombre divertido._

_- ¡Te hemos traido una sorpresa! - exclamó su propio padre  y empujó hacia él a la joven que les acompañaba. _

_Los cuatro hermanos Welman boquearon al ver tan espectacular mujer delante de ellos._

_- Emilie!! - exclamó Hans al reconocerla. _

_            La joven sonrió al acercarse a él._

_- ¡Vamos, no seais timidos!  – rió el padre de Hans. – Después de todo vais a casaros dentro de poco._

_            Ante aquellas palabras Hans se puso aun mas nervioso y se miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Yvette. La joven profesora estaba de pie, totalmente pálida._

_            Los Welman, que apenas sabían francés, miraban la escena sin comprender nada. Parecía que Hans iba a decir algo cuando la joven llamada Amelie, en vista de que él no se decidía, tomó la iniciativa y le besó delante de todos._

_- ¡Toma morreo! – exclamó Kai asombrado._

_            Al ver aquello Belinda Welman se apresuró a acercarse a Yvette que permanecía quieta, observando la escena temblorosa. _

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó precupada._

_            Yvette movió la cabeza y lentamente, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a Hans.  Éste la miró avergonzado._

_- Yo, verás...._

_            Ella le hizo callarse con un gesto y le miró con ojos llorosos._

_- Solo contestame a una cosa. _

_- Pero es que..._

_- ¡Solo dime que no es verdad! - chilló ella. - ¡Dime que no vas a casarte con ella! _

_            Se hizo una silencio asombrado y los recién llegados miraron con sorpresa a la joven desconocida que tenían delante de sí.  La señora Boreau miró con desaprobación a aquella joven que le gritaba a su hijo. _

_- Hans, ¿quién es esta joven? – le exigió. - ¿Y qué relación tiene contigo?_

_            Pero Hans no parecía hacer caso a su madre. Su mirada iba de una chica a otra con expresión nerviosa. Ambas mujeres le miraban con expresión retadora y él intentó buscar una salida._

_            Finalmente suspiró derrotado._

_- Sí, es mi prometida. – reconoció. - Vamos a casarnos..._

_            No pudo continuar porque en ese momento el puño de Yvette se estrelló contra su cara, haciéndole golpearse contra la pared._

_- ¡Eres un cerdo! – exclamó Yvette y salió de la habitación dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos._

_            Los cuatro hermanos se miraron sorprendidos, miraron a su profesor tirado en suelo y luego se volvieron a mirar entre ellos con expresión admirada._

_- Buen derechazo, si señor..."_

---- FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----

Carmen escuchó la historia asombrada.

- ¿Y hasta ahora no me lo habíais contado? – exclamó indignada. Los chicos no se molestaron en replicar pues la curiosidad de Carmen pudo mas que su enfado. - ¿Y después? ¿Qué pasó después?

- Pues cuando Yvette se fue, allí se armó la revolución. – bromeó Jens recordando. – Todos los franceses se pusieron a chillar como locos. ¡Y no me preguntes que dijeron porque yo solo entendí cuando Yvette le llamó cerdo a Hans!

- ¡Oh, sí! Eso si que lo entendimos perfectamente. – asintió Georg con expresión divertida.

- Pero tia Belinda nos hizo salir de allí. – se lamentó Jens. – Y no pudimos enterarnos de nada mas...

- Pero Hans estuvo un buen rato hablando con su familia y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a ver a la mademoiselle Yvette por aquí.

            Carmen estuvo un rato más hablando con los Welman sobre lo ocurrido.

- No pensaba que Hans era de esos... – decía Kurt. – Tan formal que parece. 

- Sí ¿quién iba a pensar que se la estaba pegando a su novia? – asintió Kai. - ¡Yo siempre he dicho que no hay que fiarse de los tipos con aspecto de empollón!

- ¿Pero no os parece raro? – insistía Carmen. – Yo creo que Hans no está enamorada de su novia, si no de Yvette.

- ¿Entonces por que no rompe el compromiso? – replicó Kurt. – No es tan difícil. Yo creo que Hans se ha aprovechado de Yvette.

- Claro que lo ha hecho. – intervino Kai. – Ahora que ya se la ha beneficiado, si te he visto no me acuerdo... 

            Y al instante recibió un capón propinado por Carmen que le miró enojada.

- ¡Estamos hablando de Yvette!

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que Hans se la haya tira.... ¡Ayyy! – Kai se frotó la cabeza mirando enfadado a Carmen que le había vuelto a pegar. Quiso añadir algo pero la mirada de su amiga le advirtió que era mejor moderar sus palabras.

- Las mujeres siempre os defendéis... – murmuró.

- ¿Acaso estás defendiendo la conducta de Hans? – gritó Carmen ofendida.

- ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a decir Kai atemorizado ante la peligrosa mirada de la española.

- Que poco tacto tienes, hermano. – se lamentó Georg moviendo la cabeza decepcionado.

Cuando Carmen volvió al colegio se encontró con que la noticia del romance de la profesora de francés había llegado a todos los cursos. Indignada, se dirigió a su amigas.

- Pero ¿qué habéis estado contando por ahí?

- ¿Nosotras? – Sam la miró ofendida.

- No ha hecho falta que lo contáramos. – respondió May. –  Yvette y Hans han tenido una buena pelea en la entrada del colegio. Algunas de las pequeñas les vieron y no han tardado en enterarse todas las demás.

- Creo que a estas alturas ya no hay nadie que no sepa que Mademoiselle tiene un lío con el tutor de los Welman. – opinó Joan.

            Carmen se sentó pensativa 

- ¿Saben que Hans la engañó? – preguntó finalmente.

- No, eso no...

- Pues que quede entre nosotras ¿de acuerdo? – ordenó Carmen con firmeza. – Yvette ya lo debe estar pasando bastante mal para que, encima, todo el colegio se entere de que él se ha aprovechado de ella...

            Sus amiga sintieron, dándole la razón, no hacía falta que todo el colegio se enterara de aquel detalle.

            La siguiente noticia que recibieron fue de los Welman quienes se presentaron al día siguiente para comentarles que Hans había vuelto a Francia. Al oirlo las chicas se indignaron.

- ¿Cómo que se ha marchado?

- ¡Será cobarde!

- Engañada y abandonada, ¡pobre Yvette!

- ¡Deberíamos ir allí y darle una buena patada en el culo!

            Todos los rostros se volvieron hacia Joan, que era quien había hablado así. La muchacha estaba realmente enfadada.

- ¿Acaso ese tipo se va a marchar de rositas?

- Mujer... ¿qué quieres que hagamos? ¿qué nos presentemos en Francia y le pidamos cuentas? – dijo Georg.

- ¡No estaría mal! ¡Propongo ir a Paris y decirle a la cara qué pensamos exactamente de su comportamiento!

- Intenta tranquilizarte. – aconsejó Sam. – No vas ganar nada así...

            Pero Joan no quería que la tranquilizaran indignada como estaba. Y no fue la única. En cuanto corrió la voz de que Hans había abandonado el país y ver como su profesora preferida sufría por ello, las alumnas de Hill Sojourn casi se amotinan exigiendo a la directora que hiciera algo e hiciera volver a Hans. Miss Robinsson necesitó toda su paciencia para calmar a las alborotadas muchachas y cesar los rumores que circulaban por el colegio acerca de lo ocurrido entre Yvette y Hans.

            Durante dos días, aquel fue el tema preferido de conversación de las chicas. En las salas comunes, en el comedor, en el jardín... Las alumnas comentaban sin cesar lo ocurrido y ajena a todo el revuelo que había desatado, Yvette intentaba que su vida siguiera con normalidad y, aunque a veces sonriera, las chicas se daban cuenta de que su sonrisa no llegaba a su ojos y se entristecían por ella.

- ¡Pues vaya asco el amor! – exclamó Tessie una tarde en el patio.

            Ya había pasado la hora de estudio y muchas de la alumnas habían salido a distraerse por el jardín o practicar algún deporte. La presencia por allí de Yvette enseguida provocó que Carmen y sus amigas retomaran el tema de romance fallido de su profesora.

- Yo no sé que haría si mi novio me engañara y me abandonara... – comentó Pam.

- ¡Yo lo tengo muy claro! – replicó Joan con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

            Carmen iba a contestar cuando algo la sorprendió de tal manera que se detuvo de repente haciendo chocar contra ella a dos de sus amigas.

-¡Pero qué...!

            Totalmente asombrada Carmen señaló hacía una esquina del colegio por donde había aparecido Hans Boreau en persona. Sin hacerles ningún caso, el joven francés pasó junto a ella con expresión decidida.

- ¿Pero dónde va? – exclamó Harriet escandalizada ante su presencia allí.

- ¡Tu qué crees! – replicó Joan mirando hacia Yvette y no era la única que había pensado eso, pues la mirada de todas las alumnas presentes se habían dirigido a la profesora que había enrojecido furiosamente al verle aparecer allí.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos... – sugirió Harriet, pero ninguna de las presentes tenía la menor  intención de hacerlo y miraron a la pareja con expectación.

            Hans fue el primero en hablar. Yvette escuchó con aire enfadado y le respondió algo en rápido francés que ninguna fue capaz de entender.

            Él insistió.

- _Por favor Yvette_. – le rogó. – _Sé que debí decírtelo, pero no encontré el momento adecuado. Tenía miedo de perderte..._

- ¿_Y Amelie les has dicho lo mismo_? – replicó ella en tono seco.

- _No. Lo de Amelie ya acabó. Ayer volví de Francia... Rompí el compromiso._

            Si Yvette se sorprendió ante aquella noticia, no mostró ninguna señal, mientras detrás de ellos, las chicas susurraban entre sí, traduciéndose lo que los dos franceses se estaban diciendo.

            Al ver que Yvette no decía nada, Hans frunció el ceño desconcertado.

- _Les dije que no podía casarme con ella porque amaba a otra persona. Que era contigo con quien quería pasar el resto de mis días y que no me importaba lo que pensaran, que me iba a casar contigo en cuanto me perdonaras..._

            Se oyeron algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa entre el alumnado pero Yvette seguía en silencio mirándolo fijamente. Hans empezó a dar claras muestras de nerviosismo.

- _Por favor, Yvette... Solo te amo a ti_. – hubo un silencio mientras Hans le miraba implorante. - _¡Por ti he dejado atrás mi familia! ¡Probablemente no quieran saber más de mi! Lo he dejado todo por estar junto a ti... _¡¿_Qué tengo que hacer más para convencerte de que te quiero_?! – exclamó finalmente Hans enfadado__

            Pero Yvette seguía sin decir nada, mirándole con aquella extraña expresión, cuando de repente, sin que previo aviso, se acercó a él y cogiendo su rostro entre sus manos, le besó.

            Hans abrió los ojos sorprendido pero enseguida la abrazó, la acercó a su cuerpo y respondió al beso con pasión.

            La reacción de las chicas ante aquel beso, que no tenía nada de inocente, fue instantáneo. Unas boquiabiertas y otras rojas de vergüenza se los quedaron mirando asombradas. 

            Entonces Yvette se separó de Hans, le sonrió seductoramente, y susurrándole algo al oido, le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y se alejó de allí, dejando al joven totalmente paralizado.

            Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a Hans que abrió la boca varias veces antes de lograr articular alguna palabra. Finalmente el joven esbozó una sonrisa embobada.

- Creo que eso sí puedo hacerlo... – dijo y salió disparado tras ella con expresión dichosa.

Carmen y sus amigas se miraron, intrigadas por lo que Yvette habría susurrado a Hans. Pero a pesar de los rumores, nadie jamás lo pudo averiguar. Lo único cierto fue que, tres meses después, durante las vacaciones de Navidad, Yvette y Hans contraían matrimonio en París, en una sencilla ceremonia donde asistieron unos pocos amigos. Luego, la pareja se trasladó de nuevo a Inglaterra donde se instalaron en un casita en la entrada de Dorester. Ambos siguieron con sus trabajos de profesores y la alumnas no tardaron en perdonar a Hans por lo que había hecho sufrir a su profesora preferida. Después de todo, no era tan mal tipo como al principio creían...


End file.
